The Half Blood Prince
by Baerchen
Summary: Überstetzung! Harry beginnt mit seinem 6.Jahr und es geschehen so einige Dinge. Er findet unter anderem die Macht die er braucht, aber auch die Liebe.Kapitel 21!
1. Kapitel 1

Wie immer, ist das nicht meine Geschichte. Die Figuren gehören JKR und die Geschichte bravehart-70-2000. Wie gesagt Übersetzte ich sie nur, weil ich spaß daran habe und ich hoffe, euch die Zeit zu vertreiben, bis es das Neue Buch gibt.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

**Die Überraschung**

´_So nun bin ich also wieder hier´ _dachte Harry, er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte aus dem Fenster. Letztendlich, wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Er wusste, was sein Zweck war.

Töten oder getötet werden. _´Nun, ´_ dachte er zu sich selbst, _´im Augenblick, sieht es so aus, als wenn ich der jenige bin der getötet wird. Ich habe nicht die Kraft, die Voldemort töten kann. ´_ Harry sah flüchtig zu seinem Wecker rüber. _´Eine Minute noch, bis zu meinem Geburtstag, ´_ dachte er. In der normalen Muggelwelt oder in der Zauberwelt, würde ein 16.Geburtstag, wichtig sein, ein Meilenstein im Leber jedem Jungen Mannes oder Frau; aber für Harry war es ein Miserabler Tag, der sich nur in einer Kette von vielen Miserablen Tagen. Er hatte dem Orden, alle drei Tage, geschrieben, wie er es versprochen hatte, er hatte aber nichts von den anderen gehört.

_´Hrummpu´ _dachte er, dachte möglicherweise jeder, das er Zeit braute und allein sein wollte. Die Wahrheit überkam ihn wieder, er war in seinem Sommergefängnis eingesperrt, auch wenn es „für sein eigens wohl war". Zweifellos will er seine ruhe im Augenblick; er konnte sich noch nicht über Sirius tot unterhalten, aber anderseits, wollte er jemanden zum Reden. Er hatte so viel Gedanken, die in seinem Kopf rumschwirrten.

Würde er leben? Würde Voldemort leben? Er wusste nicht, wie man Prophezeiungen deutete. Professor Dumbledore hatte versucht, vor den Ferien, nach der Niederlage in der Mysterium-Abteilung, es ihm zu erklären. Jedoch war Sirius gerade gestorben und er war nicht in der Stimmung gewesen, seinem Veraltetem Direktor zu zuhören. Ja, er war zu der Zeit sehr verärgert, aber inzwischen hatte er sich wieder Beruhigt. Am Anfang hatte er sich vorwürfe gemacht, das er schuld sei, aber nach und nach kam er zu der Erkenntnis, das der einzige ist, der Schuld hat, Voldemort ist.

Voldemort musste gestoppt werden, er wusste, der er es machen musste. Es war sein Schicksal. Jedoch fühlte er sich dabei, unbehaglich. Voldemort, war trotz allem, extrem stark. Harry wusste, das er die Art, der Energie... noch nicht hatte.

Er hatte Dumbledore schon recht schnell geschrieben, das es ihm leid tut, was er gemacht hatte und um ihn zu Treffen, damit sie über seine Gedanken Reden konnten. Harry kam zu einer Entscheidung hier und jetzt. Er musste sich schützen und seine Freude, er braucht Kraft und er brauchte sie schnell. Er dacht an einem Satz, in der Prophezeiung... Macht, die der Dunkle Lord mich kennt. Was ist diese Macht genau? _´Gut´ _dachte er, es gibt keinen Grund, sich heute abend noch darüber nachzudenken, es war Mitternacht. _´Aller Gute zum Geburtstag´_ sagte er zu sich, schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

Harry wacht an nächsten Morgen auf, als Tante Petunia an seine Tür hämmerte, als wenn sie einschlagen wollte. „Wach auf du. Du faules Stück," schrie sie.

„Ich bin wach," ächzte er so höflich, wie er konnte. Er sah auf seinen Wecker, er war 6:30. Er ging hastig Duschen und bereitet sich auf einen weiteren Tag, im elenden Haushalt, der Dursley´s vor.

_Wie ungerecht_ dachte er, _´In der Zauberwelt, bin ich entweder ein Held oder Verrückter berühmt. Dennoch bin ich in der Muggelwelt, werde von Sklaventreiben, wie ein Hauself gehalten. ´_ Harry hatte sich entschieden, das es sicher war, das er das Frühstück, „für" seine Familie zu machen. Durch die Drohung von Mad-Eye, war sichergestellt, das er diesen Sommer, zumindest einen vollen Bauch hatte.

„Beeile dich mit dem Frühstück, Junge," beschwerte sich Vernon.

„Es ist fast fertig," antwortete Harry.

„Du solltest dankbar sein, Freak." Zischte er die Worte. „Pass auf, Junge. Vergesse nicht wer hier der Boss ist."

„Ja, Onkel," sagte Harry. „Ich bin wirklich dankbar, das ich in deinem Haus wohnen darf und Essen vom Vortag bekomme," antwortete er sarkastisch. Vernon sah Harry bedrohlich an, aber er Erinnerte sich, das er wahrscheinlich nicht alleine war, er ließ Harry einfach gehen.

Nachdem Harry fertig war mit kochen und abwaschen, ging er in sein Zimmer zurück, wie seine Tante es ihn gesagt hatte. Eine große braune Eule, offensichtlich eine Schuleule, saß neben einer Schneeweißen Schleiereule, seiner Hedwig. _´Das könnte Dumbledore´s Antwort, auf meinen Brief sein, ´_ dachte er, als er den dicken Umschlag, von ihrem Bein löste. Der zweite Brief, den Hedwig trug, war auch von der Schule. _´Merkwürdig´_ dachte er. Er gab der Schuleule einen Keks und schickte sie zurück, dann gab er Hedwig auch einen und streichelte ihr über das Gefieder. Sie kniff ihn liebevoll in seinen Finger.

Harry, öffnete zu erst den großen Brief mit den Hogwarts-Siegel, vorne drauf.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_Beiliegend sind ihre O.W.L. Prüfungsergebnisse. Wie sie sehen können, sie sind gut. Füllen sie bitte, das beiliegen Formular, für die N.E.W.T. Stunden aus und schicken es mir bitte, innerhalb 2 Tagen zurück. Ich möchte ihnen weiter mitteilen, das ihr Quidditch Verbot aufgehoben ist, Ihre Stellung in der Mannschaft ist wieder Hergestellt._

_Auch möchte ich ihnen sagen, das sie als ältester in der Mannschaft, die Position als Kapitän zugesprochen bekommen. Glückwunsch. Ich weiß das sie unser Haus, zu einen neuen Sieg führen können. Der Hogwarts-Express fährt wie immer, am 1.September um 11Uhr vom Bahnsteig 9 ¾ ab._

_Noch mal meinen Glückwunsch. Ich sehe sie am Ersten. _

_Professor McGonagall, Stellvertretend Schulleiterin der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei._

Harry betrachtete sehr aufgeregt, die zweite Seite mit seinen Testergebnissen.

_O.W.L. Ergebnisse Harry James Potter _

_O Ohne Gleichen 2 O.W.L., E Erwartung Übertroffen1 O.W.L., A Annehmbar 1 O.W.L., _

_S Schrecklich 0 O.W.L._

_Zauberkunst O_

_DKDK O+1_

_Zaubertränke O_

_Geschichte der Zauberei S_

_Tranfiguration O_

_Wahrsagen S_

_Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe E_

_Astronomie E_

_Kräuterkunde E_

_Gesamt O.W.L. 12 von 15 _

_Mr. Potter, wie sie sehen, haben sie eine Extra-O.W.L. in DADA bekommen haben. Dieses ist, weil sie die höchste Punktzahl in DADA bekommen haben, in der Geschichte Hogwarts, als sie einen körperliche Patronus, erscheinen ließen._

_Noch mal meine Glückwünsche _

_Professor McGonagall_

„JUHU!" schrie Harry, _´12 O.W.L.´s und Quidditch Kapitän. Warte ab, bis ich Ron und Hermine das erzähle. ´_ Harry drehte sich um, um den nächsten Brief zu holen

_Lieber Harry,_

_Ich hoffe, du hast deine Zeit genutzt und ein bisschen über das, was letztes Jahr geschehen ist nachgedacht, aber es gibt noch weit mehr, was ich dir Erklären muss. Ich führte, das es weit mehr ist, als ich es in einen Brief schreiben könnte, weil er abgefangen werden könnte. Du findest beiliegend einen Portschlüssel, der dich in mein Büro bringen wird, um genau 18:00 Uhr heute abend. Packe bitte, all deine Sachen, du wirst dieses Jahr nicht mehr zu den Dursley´s zurückkommen, vielleicht auch gar nicht mehr. Ich habe dir weit mehr zu erzählen, mein junger Freund, aber das muss bis heute abend warten, also ich sehe dich dann._

_Herzlichst _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S.: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Harry._

Harry stand auf und sah sich in seinem Zimmer, im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 um. Alles was er besaß, war bereits in seinem Koffer verpackt und Hedwig stand bereit, um zu gehen. Um irgendein Argument zu vermeiden, schrie er seinen Verwandten einen Brief, in dem er ihn für ihre Gastfreundschaft dankte und informierte sie, das er nicht mehr nach Haus zurück kommen würde. Harry nahm den Zitronen-Drop, den Dumbledore als Portschlüssel sendete und sah auf seinen Wecker 17:59 und 50 Sekunden. Er nahm den Zitronen-Drop in den Mund und zählte leise den Countdown. Sobald er die Zehn erreicht hatte, spürte er das vertraute ziehen hinter seinem Nabel. Er und sein Eigentum landete sich im Büro des Schulleiters. „Willkommen zu Hause, Harry," sagte Dumbledore, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, seine Augen funkelten.


	2. Überrachung!

**Überraschungen.**

„Nun, Harry," sagte Dumbledore und blickte über seine Halbmondbrille, „es sieht so aus, als wen es dir Gut geht."

Harry betrachtete seinen Direktor überrascht an. _´Sicher, ich dachte er sein noch ärgerlich, weil ich sein Büro ende letztes Jahr zerstört habe. ´_

Dumbledore lachte innerlich. _´Armer Junge´ _dachte er. _´Dort sitzt er nun und wartet, das ich ihn anschreie oder so was. Wenn ich nur in der Lage gewesen wäre, ihm früher zu sagen, warum er so wichtig ist, nicht für die Prophezeiung, sondern für mich. ´_

„Harry," fing Dumbledore an. "Wie ich dir schrieb, gibt es Sachen, dies nicht nur wichtig für die Zauberwelt Sind, sondern auch für dich, als Person. Jedoch, da es Zeit zum Abendessen ist, kommen sie vielleicht mit mir, zu den anderen Lehren in die Halle."

Harry betrachtete überrascht, den älteren Mann, es wollte so viele Fragen stellen, die ihn über den Sommer gequält hatten. Aber dann fand er schnell, seine Fassung wieder und antwortete. „Selbstverständlich, Professor."

„Harry, wenn wir nicht im Unterricht sind, nenn mich bitte Albus," sagte Dumbledore, als sie auf dem Weg aus seinem Büro waren und dann zu Großen Halle. Zu sagen, das Harry erstaunt was, was ein bisschen Untertrieben. _´Seinen Schulleiter beim Vornamen nennen? ´_. Harry wusste, das es die meisten, des Personals, nicht tun und das sind alle Ausgebildete Zauberer.

Er betrachtete Dumbledore und antwortete einfach. „Ich werde es versuchen, aber es ist schwer sich vorzustellen, das sie einen Vornamen haben." Sagte er frech.

Albus bestätigte das, mit einen traurigen lächeln. „Ja, viele Leute sehen mich nur als Schulleiter oder als Oberhaupt des Orden, aber ich bin immer noch ein Mensch. Harry erinnere dich immer daran, des es immer noch das uns gibt. Unser Name, ist das, was uns manchmal menschlich macht. Titel seinen uns manchmal in unterschiedliche Wesen zu trennen." Dumbledore sah aus, als wenn er mit seinen Gedanken, weit weg wäre, aber schnell, kehrte er, in die Wirklichkeit zurück und betrachtete seinen Jungen Begleiter. „Aber genug von einem alten Mann, Harry. Lass uns jetzt zum Essen gehen und wir werden und morgen und die anderen Sachen kümmern."

Harry und Dumbledore kamen an der Großen Halle an, tief in Gedanken, bei den Sachen, die in den nächsten Tagen kommen wird. Ganz plötzlich gab es einen Schrei „ÜBERRASCHUNG!" um ihn herum. Harry starrte verwundert, vor Freude auf die Weasleys, Mitglieder des Ordens und Hermine mit ihren Eltern.

_´Selbstverständlich´ _dachte er, _´Ich vergaß, trotz allem, was heute Geschen ist, war immer noch sein Geburtstag´_ Er grinst, während Ron und Hermine auf ihn zu liefen und ihn in eine Gruppenumarmung zogen. Er war besorgt um sie gewesen, nachdem sie aus der Mysterium-Abteilung gekommen waren und keine Nachricht von den Beiden bekommen hatte; Er war erfreut, die beiden gesund und glücklich zu sehen.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Freund." Sagte Ron mit einem grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als sie sich trennten. Harry schaute Ron an und lachte. Er ist mindestens 5cm gewachsen, seit er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, das ihr alle hier seit." Lachte Harry.

„Yeah, Dumbledore lud uns letzte Woche ein," sagte Ron. „Deswegen waren wir auch nicht in der Lage zu Schreiben, über den Sommer, wir wollten die Überraschung nicht verraten," grinste er.

Hermine lachte hell und betrachtete Harry, _´er ist gewachsen, ´ _dachte sie. Das lag sicher an dem besseren Essen; Harry hatte aber auch einem gossen Wachstumsschub gemacht, er ist nicht weniger als 10cm gewachsen.

Diesmal war es Mrs. Weasley, die ihn in eine Umarmung zog und Harry fast die Knochen brach.

„Harry, du siehst gut aus, du hast dich verändert," sagte sie.

„Yeah" sagte Harry und lächelte. „Es scheint, das die Drohung von Mad-Eye Wirkung hatte, auf die Muggel."

„Wurde ja auch Zeit, das dich die Muggel gut behandeln," sagte sie. Jeder wusste, das sie eine Abneigung, gegen seine Verwandten hatte, seit Harry und Ron Freunde wurden, von 5 Jahren. Harry betrachtete seine Ersatzmutter und lächelte glücklich.

„Nun Ma´am ich bin mir nicht sicher, was geschieht. Professor Dumbledore erklärte mir, das ich alle meine Sachen mitbringen sollte, es scheint, das ich nie mehr zu den Muggel zurück muss." Sagte er lächelnd.

„Oh, Harry. Das ist wundervoll! Wist du dann mit in den Fuchsbau kommen, diesen Sommer?" betete Ron.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Wir besprechen erst Morgen, was geschehen soll, dann kann ich dir das sagen," antwortete Harry.

„Harry," unterbrach Hermine. „Wie waren deine O.W.L.´s?" Harry lachte innerlich; er wusste, dass das erste war, was seiner besten Freundin einfiel.

Grinsend sagte er. „Ich bekam O´s in allen, außer Geschichte und Wahrsagen, plus die höchste Note seit der Geschichte Hogwarts in DADA, 12 von 15 O.W.L. „

„Harry, das ist wundvoll!" sagte Hermine, mit einem warmen lächeln. „Siehst du, ich habe dir doch gesagt, das sich lernen auszahlt," sagte sie mit ihrem wissenden Blick. „Ich habe 15 O.W.L.´s," endete sie.

„Mine, das ist phantastisch, Ron wie viele hast du?" fragte Ron.

Ron lächelte und sagte. „10"

„Man, das ist phantastisch," sagte Harry lachend, er erinnerte sich, wie schlecht es Ron ging, bei den Prüfungen.

Ein Klopfen einer Gabel, an einem Glas, bat um ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Guten Abend, meine Damen und Herren," sagte Dumbledore. „Ich bin froh, das sie alle heute abend kommen konnten, um mit uns den 16. Geburtstag zu feiern. So ohne großes aufheben, als das Fest beginnen und genießt die Feier." Dumbledore bewegte wie üblich seine Hand und die Tische, bogen sich unter ihren lasten.

Harry betrachtete durchdacht Dumbledore _´er verwendet Stablose Magie´_ dachte er, _´ich muss das auch lernen und das schnell. Viele male, wurde ihn schon sein Zauberstab genommen und dann ist er wehrlos. ´_ während er in den Raum starrte und dann seine Ersatzfamilie und seine Freunde, wurde sein Entschluss verstärkt. Harry schwor sich im Stillen _´bei Gott, als Zeugen, Ton Riddel du wirst zahlen, du wirst fallen, ich stoppe dich. ´_

Dumbledore schien, seine Stimmung zu merken und betrachtete ihn, er sah seine Entschlossenheit und seiner Mut, in seine Smaragdgrünen Augen schimmern. Er hob leicht sein Glas, zu Jungen vor ihm. Nach dem Abendessen kam die Zeit, seinen Kuchen anzuschneiden und seine Geschenke auszupacken. Nachdem sie ihn alle ein Geburtstagsliedchen gesungen hatten und er die Kerzen ausgepustet hatte, öffnete er die Geschenke seiner Freunde. _´Ich habe noch nie, so viele Geschenke bekommen´_ sagte er zu sich selbst. Ron kann zuerst und überreicht Harry sein Geschenk. „Hier Harry, öffne meins zuerst," sagte er. Harry öffnete das Paket, das vertraute Orange von Rons Lieblings Quidditchmannschaft, die Chudley Cannons, strahlte ihn entgegen. „WOW!" Harry betrachtete seinen Freund, mit einen grinsen. Wie bist du an diesen Kasten gekommen?" fragte er erfreut. „Das ist ein Geschenk, von der ganzen Familie," lachte Ron mit Freude. „Fred und Gorge, erpressten Ludo Bagman, wegen der Wette, bei der Weltmeisterschaft," sagte Ron grinsend. „Danke euch alle, ich kann es nicht glauben," antwortete Harry. Hermine war die nächste, sie hatte ein in Rot und Gold, eingeschlagenes Geschenk. „Öffne meins als nächstes, Harry." Harry öffnete es und Ron ächzte auf, sein Grinsen verschwand. Es war ein dickes Buch ´1000 und 1 Tip´s für die N.E.W.T.´ Sie lachte bei seinem Gesicht und sagte. „Gut, ich weiß jetzt, das du das kannst. Wir haben nur 2 Jahre um zu lernen." Harry und Ron lachten, über die Ernsthaftigkeit, wie sie es sagte.

„Wirklich, Mine," sagte Ron lachend. „Wir haben gerade erst unsere O.W.L.´s bekommen, können wir eine Pause machen? Es sind Ferien." Jeder lachte, bei der Aussage.

Harry bekam viele nützliche Bücher und Geschenk, von den Mitgliedern des Ordens, aber es war Dumbledore´s Geschenk, das in verwirrte. Er war ein Brief, in dem stand, ´Du wirst es Morgen herausfinden. ´

_Was das, wohl ist, ´ _wunderte er sich.

Harry drehte sich und sagte." Ich kann euch nicht genug danken, ich bin sprachlos."

Jeder lacht und sagte. „Du hast es verdient, Harry!" Nach einigen Stunden mussten sie leider wieder gehen und Harry erklärte seinen Freunden, das er sie sehen würde, sobald er herausfand, was los war und wo er bleiben werden.

Später, als alle gegangen waren, brachte Dumbledore, Harry zu seinem Zimmer.

„Err... Albus, kann ich nicht in den Gryffindor-Turm bleiben?" fragte er, als sie Richtung Schulleiterbüro und Lehrerunterkünfte gingen. Dumbledore betrachtete Harry mit einen lächeln, seine Augen funkelten.

„Nein, Harry. Vorerst habe ich ein Quartier für dich, in meinem Turm. Sie nicht besorgt, Harry, du wirst es bald verstehen," sagte er, als er die Angst, des jungen Mannes merkte. Harry nickte nur, das er verstanden hatte und folgte Albus zu seinem neuen Quartier. Sie traten ein, aber nicht in einen raus, sondern in eine Wohnung, alles war in den Gryffindor Farben Rot und Gold gehalten. Es gab ein Schlafzimmer, mit einem großen Bett, ein separates Badezimmer und einen Bibliothek- und Studienraum.

Harry war wie betäubt. „Das ist für mich?" keuchte er.

Dumbledore nickte nur. „Ja, ich dachte, das es an der Zeit war, das du ein Bewohnbareres Quartier bekommst, als bei deinen Verwandten," sagte er, während er leicht mit der Stirn runzelte und sein funkeln in den Augen verschwand.

„Nun, Harry. Ich sollte dich jetzt alleine lassen, wir sehen uns Morgen beim Frühstück. Wenn du etwas brauchst, ruf einfach Dobby, er ist richtig versessen, die zu helfen." Harry nickte nur, er wusste nicht was es denken sollte.

„Albus," sagte Harry, der Name kam noch ein bisschen unbeholfen. „Ich wollte danke sagen und das es mir leid tut, was ich letztes Jahr gesagt und getan habe." Harry errötete leicht, als er das sagte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Harry, ich versichere dir, das es vergessen und vergeben ist," sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Aber es ist gut jetzt und morgen werden wir reden."

Damit, sagte Albus gute Nacht und ließ Harry, mit seinen Gedanken alleine. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er war nahm, das es seine neuen Räume waren.

_´WOW_ wunderte er sich, als er das Porträt über den Kamin betrachtete. _´Das ist der Rahmen von Godric Gryffindor. Aber ich wundere mich, wo er ist, er scheint ihn verlassen zu haben. ´_ Heftig gähnte, zog er sich schnell aus und kletterte ins Bett, er versuchte seinen Geist frei von Gedanken zu machen, bevor er einschlief.

Während er schlief, träumte er von einem Mann, der ihm sehr ähnlich sah. Er kam auf ihn zu uns sah ihn in die Augen. Anscheinen war er zufrieden, mit dem was er sah, es nickte lächelnd und sagte. „Du bist es. Mein Sohn, mein Erbe..."

* * *

So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ich würde gerne eure Meinung hören und deswegen drückt bitte den Knopf unten.

Wenn es euch gefällt mache ich weiter, wenn nicht ?

Bis bald eure ... Pupp


	3. Der Sohn Gottes!

Es ist eigendlich wie immer, die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sonders JKR und die Geschicht bravehart.

Erst ein mal meinen Dank an **Angelina Lupin**, meine Bete-Leserin.

**silvertrust: **Nien, ich glaube das mich das nicht abhalten wir, zu schreiben. Denn ich bin wie alle anderen und versuche mir die Zeit bis Juli zu überbrücken.

**Minni:** Habe ich nachgeholt, denn ich hatte vergesse, das wenn ich nicht vorher Speichere, das er den zusatz nicht mit nimmt. Danke für deinen Hinweis. Viel Spaß beim Original.

**steffen:** Einen Beta-Leser habe ich jetzt gefunden und das zu ersten mal, das ich icht lanngen suchen mußte. Ich hoffe das jetzt nicht mehr so viele Fehler drinne sind. Kretik hält mich nicht ab, weiter zu machen, den darau kann man nur lernen, es besser zu machen.

**Hermine Potter:** Schön das du auch hier bist. Toll das es dir gefällt.

**laser-jet:** Wie schon gesagt, einen Betaleser habe ich jetzt. Viel Spaß beim lesen, von Original. Ich hoffe das es dir gefällt, so wie mir.

**Come2Sin:** Danke.

So und jetzt geht es weiter.

* * *

**Der Sohn Gottes**

"And the Sons of God saw the Daughters of men and that they were fair and took to them wives as they chose. When the Sons of God went into the Daughters of men, they bore them children. They were the heroes of old and warriors of renown. And the Nephilim walked the Earth in those days and afterward." Genesis 6:2-4

Harry wacht am nächsten morgen früh auf und ging in die Große Halle um Dumbledore, beim Frühstück zu treffen. _´Merkwürdiger Traum, war das, ´_ dachte er. Nach dem er angekommen war, bemerkte er das einige Lehrer fehlten. _´Nun, es sind Ferien, die schlafen sicher noch´_ vermutete er. „Ah, Guten Morgen Harry, " begrüßte ihn Dumbledore. „Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen?" „Ja, ziemlich gut Professor," antwortete er. „Nun Harry, ich erklärte dir, das du mich Albus nennen sollst," sagte Dumbledore, mit einem Lachen in den Augen. „Ah, ja sicher. Entschuldigung Albus, es ist schwer, sich daran zu erinnern. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt," antwortete Harry. „ Nun Harry, Hau rein, wenn du fertig bist, gehen wir in mein Büro, wir müssen uns unterhalten," sagte Dumbledore und zeigte, das er sich setzten sollte. Harry füllte seinen Teller, zur Unterhaltung der anderen Lehrer, bis zum Rand voll. „Ich muss sagen Harry, du kannst, den jungen Mr. Weasley, mit dem Essen bald Konkurrenz machen," sagte Dumbledore. Als sie Harrys errötetes Gesicht sahen, lachten sie alle. Dann lächelte Harry und sagte. „Ich hatte einen sehr komischen Traum heute Nacht, als ich aufwachte hatte ich dann ziemlichen Hunger."

„Mach dir keine sorgen, Harry. Es gibt genug zu Essen und die Hauselfen lieben es, in den Ferien etwas zu tun zu haben." Albus lächelte. Es Frühstück war an sich eine ruhige Sache, doch bald wurde es Zeit zu Gehen.

„Harry, wenn du soweit bist, kommst du bitte mit in mein Büro," sagte Dumbledore, als Harry, bei seiner dritten Portion angekommen war. Nachdem sie vor dem Wasserspeier, vor dem Büro hielten, sagt er das Passwort. ´Mars Bars´ und sie fuhren, mit der Drehtreppe nach oben ins Büro. Fawkes begrüßte die beiden mit einem lauten zwitschern, er flog zu Harry´s Schulter und rieb mit seinen Kopf an Harry´s.

„Hallo Fawkes," sagte Harry und fing an dem Phönix über die Federn zu streicheln. „Du siehst gut aus," sagte Harry zu ihm. Fawkes trillerte noch mehr und lehnte sich gegen Harry´s Brust.

Währen Harry sich hinsetzte, begann Dumbledore. „Nun Harry, nachdem ich dein Brief bekommen hatte, bin ich zu der gleichen Erkenntnis gekommen, wie du. Es ist Zeit, mit deinem Training zu beginnen. Ich habe die einiges zu erklären, das sehr wichtig für dich ist und nicht aufgeschoben werden kann." Dumbledore sah plötzlich sehr müde und alt aus.

„Geht es dir gut, Albus?" Fragte Harry, der die Veränderung mitbekam.

„Ja, Harry. Es ist, das ich dir was sagen muss und ich nicht weiß, wie du reagieren wirst." Harry sah seinen Mentor fragend an und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er weiter machen sollte. „Erzähl mir von deinem Traum gestern abend, Harry," drängte ihn Dumbledore.

Harry willigte ein und fing an. „Nun, ich kann nur so viel erzählen, wie ich mich erinnern kann. Ich war eine Art von... ich weiß nicht. Er kam auf mich zu und sah mich an, dann sagte er ich sei sein Erbe, denke ich. Er sah aus, wie ich, anfangs dacht eich, das es mein Vater sei, aber ihn nachhinein, denke ich das er es nicht war. Dann wachte ich auf, weil ich dacht ich hätte jemanden gehört, der mich gerufen hat, aber ich fiel dann doch wieder zurück in meinen Schlaf. Das ist alles, dann bin ich zum Frühstück aufgewacht."

Dumbledore nickte verstehen und dachte still, _´Also hat die Änderung schon angefangen. Ich wundere mich, wie er es aufnimmt. Er hat bereite, das ganze gewicht der Welt, auf seinen Schultern, dennoch muss er es wissen. Harry bekommt seine Energie und sein Erbe.´_

„Erklär mir Harry, als du deinen Zauberstab gekauft hast und du ihn das erste Mal in der Hand hattest. Erinnerst du dich an die Farbe den Funken, die heraus schossen?" bat Dumbledore.

Harry dachte eine Minute nach und nickte. „Ja, sie waren Rot und Gold."

„Und erinnerst du dich, an das was ich dir an Ende des Zweiten Jahres gesagt Hab, als du das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor aus dem Sprechenden Hut gezogen hast?"

Harry nickte. „Ja, du erklärtes mir, das nur ein wahrer Gryffindor, es aus dem Hut ziehen könnte."

Dumbledore nickte, gefallend. „ Harry, es ist mein glaube, das du der wahre Erbe Gryffindor bist. Um diesen glauben zu verstärken, solltest du mir von deinem Traum erzählen." Harry sah ihn verwirrt an, Dumbledore fuhr fort. „ Das Quartier, das ich dir gestern gab, ist in Wirklichkeit, das Erben-Quartier, für die Nachkommen Godric Gryffindor. Möglicherweise, hast du den Bilderrahmen, über dem Kamin gesehen?" fragte Dumbledore.

Harry nickte, dann antwortete er langsam, als wäre er tief in Gedanken. „Aber, Albus, der Rahmen war leer. Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Was das bedeutet, das Godric für eine lange Zeit gegangen ist, um seine Erben auf der Welt zu suchen," sagte Dumbledore. „Ich bin sicher, wenn du später wieder in seine Räume kommst, wirst du ihn zurück finden und auf dich warten." Dumbledore fuhr jedoch fort, bevor sein Schüler ihn unterbrechen konnte. „Da ist noch mehr, als dein Erbe, was du wissen musst. Sag mir Harry, hast du schon mal, von einem Nephilim gehört?" Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und antwortete. „ Nein, ich hab noch nie was davon gehört. Ist das eine Art Magisches Geschöpf?" fragte Harry.

Albus nickte, zur Bestätigung mit seinem Kopf. „ Magisch waren sie, aber ob sie Geschöpfe waren, ist nur eine Vermutung. Alles, was wir mit Sicherheit wissen, ist das sie vor 13.500 Jahr, von der Erde verschwunden sein sollen.

Es gibt eine Geschichte in der Bibel, der Muggel, im Buch Genese, die auf das Bestehen des Nephilim weltweit anspielt, bevor sie durch eine große Flut auf der Erde gab und viel zerstört wurde. Nephilim wurden auch als Beobachter bezeichnet, in den Texten wurden sie auch als Engel verglichen. Sie waren Magisch und Stark. Zu der Zeit, als sie erwähnt werden, soll die Magische oder „göttliche" Energie nicht bei der Menschlichen Sorte gelegen haben. Jedoch wurde anscheinend entdeckt, das Zwei genetisch veranlagt waren. Es war zu der Zeit, das wir an die Magie glaubten, die den Menschen zugetragen wurde." Harry saß ehrfurchtsvoll in seinem Stuhl, als Dumbledore ihn die Geschichte der Magie erklärte.

Aber plötzlich hatte er einen Gedanken. „Aber was macht das, was hat das mit mir zu tun?" fragte Harry. „ Sie sagten mir, das ich ein Nachkomme, einem Mächtigem, Magischem Wesen bin? Ich meine, wenn sie die Magie in die Menschheit setzten, sind wir dann nicht alle Nachkommen, dieses Wesens?" fragte er gänzlich verwirrt.

Dumbledore, betrachtete Harry. „Ja, in einer Weise, stammen wir alle von diesem Wesen ab. Du jedoch Harry, hast eine Direkte Verbindung, durch deine Blutlinie von Godric Gryffindor, das dir erlaubt wird, ein halber Nephilim zu sein. Jedoch ziehen die meisten Zauberer, ihre Energie aus dem Nephilim, durch ihre Gen Reihenfolge. Bei vielen von ihnen liegt das Gen aber schlafend. Es ist mein glaube, das der Todesfluch, der an dir abprallte, in der Nacht als deine Eltern starben und Voldemort vernichtet worden ist, das Gen des Nephilim bei dir geweckt hat." Dumbledore unterbrach, um auf Harry´s Reaktion zu warten.

„Gut, Gut verdammt," brummte Harry. „Kann ich verdammt kein „normaler" Zauberer sein." _´Aber andererseits, ´_ dachte er, _´er ist nicht Dumbledore´s schuld. Schließlich vermutete er es nur und es hat sich gestern Abend bestätigt. ´_ Und die Wahrheit, war das, was er wissen musste. Jetzt hatte er wahrscheinlich, die Möglichkeit, die Welt von seinem Übel zu befreien. „Albus," fragte Harry. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ich frage mich, ob es das die Macht ist, um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen? Was bedeutet das für mich? Was ist die Energie des Nephilim?" So viele fragen schwirrten in diesen Augenblick, durch seinen Kopf.

„Nun Harry, ich weiß nicht wirklich eine Antwort, auf deine Fragen. Aber ich schlage vor, dass wir deinen Vorfahren fragen. Ich bin sicher, das er wieder da ist, um seinen Erben auszubilden und er in der Lage ist, dir alles zu erklären," schlug Dumbledore vor. Harry nickt und die Zwei Zauberer verließen das Büro, um Godric Gryffindor zu treffen und damit Harry hoffentlich seine Antworten bekam.

* * *

„Sahen die Göttersöhne, wie schön die Menschentöchter waren, und sie nahmen sich von ihnen Frauen, wie es ihnen gefiel. Da sprach der Herr: Mein Geist soll nicht für immer im Menschen bleiben, weil er auch Fleisch ist; daher soll seinen Lebenszeit einhundert und zwanzig Jahre betragen. In jenen Tagen gab es auf der Erde die Riesen und auch Später noch, nachdem sich die Göttersöhne mit den Menschenmädchen eingelassen und diese ihre Kinder geboren hatten. Das sind die Helden der Vorzeit, die Berühmten Männer." Genesis 6, 2-4

Ich habe es extra noch mal in der Bibel nachgeschlagen. Es ist etwas anders als das Original, aber ich glaube der Sinn ist der gleicht.

Ich hoffe das es euch wieder gefallen hatt und bitte euch recht oft den **"GO"** Button zu drücken.

Bis zu nächsten mal eure...Pupp.


	4. Wer oder was bin ich?

**Wer oder was bin ich?**

Harry und Dumbledore ging zurück, zu dem Quartier, das er Harry zugewiesen hatte. Während sie gingen, musste Harry unbedingt eine frage loswerden.

„Was geschieht jetzt mit mir? Bleibe ich in Hogwarts oder werde ich wo anders leben?"

„Darum musst du dir keine Sorgen mehr machen, Harry. Du wirst selbstverständlich im Schloss bleiben, bis du deine Rechtmäßige Erbschaft antrittst. Als der einzig Erbe von Gryffindor, ist das Quartier deins. Von jetzt an, kannst du und nur du alleine, bestimmen wer zutritt hat."

Harry nickte, zum Zeichen, dass er es verstanden hatte. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war das jetzt zu viel, das muss ich jetzt erst mal verdauen."

„Ich weiß, Harry. Aber du musstest sie Wahrheit wissen," antwortete Dumbledore. „Wenn ich richtig liege, bist du bald der leistungsfähigste Zauberer der Welt. Aber Voldemort ist auch stärker geworden und er benutzt viele unnatürliche Mittel, um sich noch mehr zu stärken." antwortete Dumbledore ernst.

Harry und Dumbledore näherten sich den Bereich, in dem Harry seine Räume hatte, er stoppte und keuchte. „Albus, was ist mit der Tür geschehen? Sie ist weg!"

Dumbledore lachte und dann antwortete er. „Erinnere dich, was ich gesagt habe, Harry, Deine Räume, sind nun wirklich, deine Räume. Nur der Lebende Lord Gryffindor kann sie öffnen."

Harry ließ seinen Kopf hängen, mit einem ängstlichen grinsen auf dem Gesicht." Entschuldigung, Albus. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich meine Gedanken habe, du erklärtes es mir vor 5 Minuten…"

Dumbledore gluckste. „Es ist Okay, Harry." Harry näherte sich der Wand, wo die Tür war. Er war überrascht, das es so durch die Wand kam, wo die Tür war.

Als er hinein kann, betrachtete er das Bild und sah, das Godric Gryffindor wieder in seinem Rahmen war. „Bitte Lord Gryffindor, wie lasse ich Albus Dumbledore in meine Räume?"

„Ah, so ein höfflicher junger Mann, du bist junger Lord," antwortete Godric. „Alles was du machen musst ist ihn anfassen, du bist der Schlüssel, dann kann er durch die Wand."

Harry nickte, er wusste was er zu tun hatte. Harry ging zurück in den Flur, ergriff Albus seine Hand und ging mit ihm durch die Wand.

„Ah, danke Harry, ich fragte mich, wann du das könntest."

„Ich wusste das nicht, Godric hat es mir erklärt, das ich dich durch dir Tür holen kann, wenn ich dich anfasse," sagte Harry.

„Ah, Albus, gut dich wieder zu sehen, es ist schon lange her," kam es von Godric, über dem Kamin. „Es ist schön, wieder in meinen Rahmen zu sein. Aber mit meinem gefundenen Erben, es wird Zeit für ihn, nicht nur aus seinem Schicksal zu lernen."

Albus betrachtete Godric´s Bild und gab ihn eine klein formelle Verbeugung. „Lord Gryffindor, sie wieder in Hogwart zu sehen, wo sie hingehören." Godric gab ein kleines Glucksen von sich. „Bitte Albus, Ruf mich Godric und du Harry, hmm... du rufst mich Grams, weil, ich bin immer noch dein Großvater, wenn auch erst nach der zwanzigsten Generation," glucksten Godric und Albus anerkennend. „Ich nenn dich also, Grams," sagte Harry. „Nun, und wie werden die Leute mich nennen?", fragte Harry, „Du riefst mich junger Lord." „Richtig, du bist der neue Lord Gryffindor und bekannt als solcher." Albus und Harry nickt, als Zeichen das sie es verstanden hatten, es war hart, mit einem Gründer zu diskutieren. „Jetzt Harry," sprach Godric, „ werden bald Veränderungen stattfinden körperlich, aber auch geistig. Und ich denke, deinen normalen Zauberfähigkeiten, werden sich auch ändern," sagte er und grinste Albus und Harry an. Der Gründer fuhr fort, „Die Änderungen werden schnell anfangen, aber brauchen etwa 6 Monate, bis sie vollkommen sind." Godric schaute zu Harry. „Jedoch, kann es auch manchmal schmerzlich werden. Dein Körper wird sich ändern müssen, um den neuen Energiefluss aufzunehmen."

„Du siehst, Harry, fuhr Godric fort," die neue Energie wird sehr bald auftauchen, in dir. Eine Mischung aus Mensch und Nephilim oder Beobachter, es hat sehr ernste genetisch Nebenwirkungen."

Albus, betrachtete neugierig den Gründer. „Verzeih mir die Unterbrechung, Godric. Kannst du uns das erklären?"

„Zweifellos Albus. Wie ich sagte gibt es kein bekanntes Nephilim mehr heute, weil außer mir und jetzt dir, die Blutlinie vollkommen ausgelöscht worden ist" Godric betrachtete Harry ernst. „Die Mischung zwischen einem göttlichen Geschöpf, wie das Nephilim, und ein nicht magischem Geschöpft, wie der Mensch, produziert ein sehr ungewöhnliches Resultat. Kurz gesagt, während du anfängst, die Energie zu bekommen, fängt die Gleiche Energie an, deinen Körper zu formen. Jedoch sind deine Fähigkeiten als Halb-Nephilim begrenzter, als bei einem Vollblut. Zu Beispiel könntest du getötet werden und du wirst dann in ungefähr 500 Jahren sterben. Du hast die Macht über die Elemente, Erde und Luft, Feuer und Wasser. Du bist in der Lage, Gegenstände, nur alleine mit deinem Willen entstehen zu lassen. Deine Normale Zauberkraft, erhöht sich um das 100fache. Deine Geistesfähigkeit wird sich ebenfalls erhöhen; Ich glaube, das dir das Wort ionisch ein Begriff ist?" Godric schaute zu ihm hinüber und sah das er nickte. „Geistesfähigkeit ist bei weitem, eine deiner nützlichsten Aspekte, deiner neuen Fähigkeiten, die sich entwickeln.

An dem Tag, als ich meine Energie bekam, Interessierte sich keiner dafür. Auf jeden Fall, möchte ich, das du Ausgebildet wirst. Ich wünsche, das mein junger Erbe, regelmäßig in die Schule geht und der Lehrling, unter den Einzigen Mann wird, der z.Z. zum Training fähig ist. Dieser Mann ist Albus hier." Er drehte sich zu Albus und fing wieder an zu sprechen. „Albus, ich weiß wie beschäftigt, sie mit der Schule sind und ihre Liebe zu den Anderen Schüler, macht mich wirklich Stolz. Jedoch benötigt das Licht uns. Wir müssen Harry Trainieren und Ausbilden und ihn auf die Belastung vorbereiten, die vor ihm liegt." Albus nickte. „Ich verstehe, Lord Gryffindor, soll ich als Rektor, der Schule zurücktreten?", fragte er. Godric schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Überhaupt nicht mein Freund. Ich wünsche nur, das ihr ein altes Anbindungs Ritual durchführt." Dumbledore nickte. „Harry, nimmst du das an?" Harry nickte, „Ja mache ich." „Sehr gut, dann Harry," sagte Dumbledore.„Heute Abend, wir werden alles vorbereiten."


	5. Das BindungsRitual

**Das Bindungs-Ritual**

Ungefähr vier Stunden, nach dem Gespräch mit Godric, trafen sich Harry und Albus in einem Klassenraum der 7.Klasse. Es war gut Geschütz worden, um das Ritual durchzuführen.

„Hast u das Buch gelesen, dass ich dir über das Ritual gegeben habe, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja," antwortete Harry. „Es erschien mir als ob ich mir den ganzen Text in wenigen Minuten merken konnte."

„Wirklich?" Erkundigte sich Dumbledore, der Harry im neuen Licht betrachtete. „Möglicherweise die Geistesenergie, dir durch Vererbung auftauchen."

„Das habe ich mir auch gedacht," sagte Harry. „Wie testen das später, nachdem das Ritual vorbei ist." Beendete Harry seinen Satz.

„Übrigens Albus," fiel Harry ein. „Wenn ich dein Lehrling bin, muss ich dich dann mit Meister anreden?"

Dumbledore lachte und antwortete. „Gut, ich denke, das es mal so war, aber wenn wir die Zeit betrachten, ist es nicht mehr nötig. Blut kann relativ sein, Harry, aber es bindet uns wie eine Familie, wie ein Vater-Sohn Verhältnis. Vor Jahrhunderten, als es noch keine Zauberschulen gab, lag die Ausbildung, der jungen Zauberer und Hexen, bei den Familien Mitgliedern.

Um die Linie zu erhalten, wurde das Bindungs-Ritual durchgeführt, um ihnen zu helfen und um es zu steuern. Jetzt haben wir Hogwarts und steuern ihre Energie, das ist auch ein Grund für die Beschränkung Minderjähriger, außerhalb der Schule."

„Ah," sagte Harry. „Ich wunderte mich immer, aber nun, da du es erklärt hast, macht es Sinn." Dumbledore lächelte und sagte. „Komm Harry, wir müssen das Rituale durchführen, während wir noch die richtige Sternenausrichtung haben." Harry nickte bloß und folgte seinem alten Rektor, auf den Astronomieturm. Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab und zeichnete einen Kreis auf den Boden; Innerhalb dieses Kreises zeichnete er einen Stern mit fünf Spitzen, der wie ein Pentagramm aussah. An jedem Punkt des Sternes stand, eine Kerze; rot, gelb, grün, blau und Violet. Beide standen in der Mitte, des Kreises; Albus hatte einen Beleuchtete Schwarze Kerze und Harry eine unbeleuchtet weiße Kerze. Dumbledore sah zu Harry und nickte, um die Zeremonie anzufangen.

Harry hob seine Kerze und fing mit einer Art Singsang an. _"Open for me, doors of Heavens, spread open for me, the portals of your horizon. I offer myself to you an unfilled vessel, that I might see the mysterious ways of gods and men, I will be full with your understanding."_ Als er seinen Singsang beendet hatte, wurde er in ein weißes Licht eingehüllt.

Sofort begann Dumbledore, mit seinem Teil, des Rituals_. "Admittance in (is?) not refused thee, at the gate of the Duat; the folding doors of the mountain of light are opened to thee; the bolts open to thee themselves. Thou treadest the Hall of the Two Truths; the god who is in it greets thee."_ Sobald er die Beschwörung beendete, fing ein Glänzendes blaues Licht an, Dumbledore einzuhüllen. Dumbledore zündete mit seiner Kerze die von Harry an und Auren fingen an, sich zu vermischen. Beide Sprachen anschließend die Beschwörung, um das Ritual zu versiegeln.

"_The Gates of Heaven are opened for thee; _

the doors of the Cool Place are opened for thee.

Thou shalt find Ra standing, waiting for thee.

He will take your hand,

He will take thee to the Dual shrine of Heaven;

He will place thee on the throne of Osiris...

Thou shalt stand supported, equipped as a god...

Among the Eternals, on the Imperishable Star.

Let thy wisdom flow from myself to the other;

Let them become one."

Sobald das letzte Wort gesagt wurde, fingen beiden an zu keuchen, da die Energie der beiden anfing, sich zu vermischen. Die Magie floss wie Quecksilber, durch ihre Ader. Wörter, mit unheimlicher Energie, formten sich in Harry´s Verstand, er verlor die Kontrolle. Seine Atmung ging schneller und er sah auf zu Albus, um zu sehen, ob es ihm ähnlich erging. Albus Dumbledore stand, man konnte definitive sahen, das es einen Unterschied gab. Alte Klugheit und Intelligenz, wurden mit seiner ruhigen Eigenschaft ergänzt, Währen er ruhig zu den Anderen hinunter sah. So schnell wie es begonnen hatte, verschwanden die Auren auch wieder. „MERLIN, Harry," keucht Albus. Deine Energie ist unglaublich! Als sich unsere Auren vermischt haben, dachte ich, das es mich von meinen Füßen reißt." Harry betrachtete, seinen alten Freund, mit Interesse. „Albus, geht es dir gut?" „Ja, in der tat, ich fühle mich ziemlich gut, Harry. In Wirklichkeit, fühle ich mich 50 Jahre jünger." „Albus, ich fühle sicher, ich weiß nicht... unterschiede." Dumbledore nickte. „Die Nebenwirkungen, einer Mentorbindung. Noch fühlst du es ziemlich stark, wie ich sagte; Es hat den Effekt, wie einen Vater-Sohn Verbindung. Aber im Augenblick, bin ich sehr hungrig, lass uns in die Große Halle gehen und zu Abendessen." Dumbledore sah, wie Harry ihn anstarrte und seine Augen fingen wider an zu Funkeln. Harry lächelte nur glücklich. „Ja, Albus, lass uns Essen gehen."

* * *

Ja, es tut mir ja leid, das ich einen Teil in Englisch gelassen habe, aber ich fand das so schön und es hätte nicht die wirkung, wenn man es auf Deutsch geschreiben hätte, also nicht böse sein.

Mein Dank geht wie immer an Andra Lupin, meine Beta-Leserin.

**Laser-jet**: Ja ich weiß leider, aber ich hoffe, das er einhält, was er sagt und die Geschichte zu Ende schreibt. Ich fand sie aber trotzdem schön.

Bis bald eure ...Pupp


	6. Äußerungen

**Äußerungen **

Später nach dem Abendessen, entschuldigten sich Harry und Albus, für den Rest des Abends, damit sie noch einiges nachlesen und erfahren konnten. Harry kehrte dankbar, wieder in seine Räume zurück und dacht an all das schön, was in der letzten Zeit geschehen war. Er schaute sich um und bemerkte, das Godric nicht in seinem Rahmen war.

_´Das ist sonderbar´_ dachte er, _´möglicherweise, besucht er die anderen Bilder, der Gründe oder so´_. Er ging hinüber zur Bibliothek, um sich einige Bücher zu holen, die er lesen wollte, er war überrascht, denn jetzt schienen dort viel mehr Regale, als am Vorabend zu sein.

„Harry, bist du da?" er hört, die Stimme von Godric, die nach ihm rief.

„Ich bin in der Bibliothek, Grams." schreite er.

„Gut komm für eine oder zwei Minuten heraus, Kind, erzähle mir, wie das Ritual war. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie lang das her ist, das ich eine Unterhaltung hatte, mit jemanden, der qualifiziert ist."

Harry grinst innerlich und lachte. „Hallo Grams," grüßte Harry.

„Ja, ja, ja genug damit jetzt, junger Mann," antwortete Godric eilig, „erkläre mir, wie das Bindungs-Ritual gewesen ist," verlangte er.

Harry musterte das Bild, für einen Moment und erinnerte sie an den Abend vorher. „Grams?" bat Harry.

"Was ist Kind?" antwortete Godric.

„Früh am Abend, gab mir Albus eine Text, der das Ritual genau beschrieb und bat mich, ihm mir anzuschauen. Es scheint jedoch, das ich mir den ganzen Text, gemerkt habe, obwohl ich ihn mir nur kurz angesehen habe."

Godric nickt wissend. „Es ist das erste Anzeichen deiner Energie," antwortete Godric. „Es scheint, das du meinen Weg in der Entwicklung deiner Energie gehst, ich entwickelte auch meine Sinnesenergie zuerst," gab er zu. Godric fuhr fort, „Es wurden mir später bewusst, nachdem sich mich völlig entwickelte hatte, das sich der Verstand zuerst entwickeln muss, um mit den Änderungen und den emotionalen Zuständen fertig zu werden. Erinnere dich Harry, du teils viele der Fähigkeiten, die bei der Errichtung, des Universum verwendet wurden, also muss deine Vorstellung sich außerdem ändern," endete Godric.

„Aber was bedeutete es?" fragte Harry. „Die Energie, der Kreation?"

Godric schaute in eine Minute durchdacht an, bevor er antwortete. „Du bist im wesentlichen, eine Art, Supernatural, Harry," sagte Godric simpel. „Bestimmte grenzen der Natur, werden sich nicht an dich binden," Godric sah Harry nachdenklich an und redete weiter. „Sicher hast du bei einigen, ältern Zauberern schon mal gesehen, dass sie Stablose Magie verwenden?" fragte er.

Harry nickte und antwortete. „Ja, ich sehe, das Dumbledore sie die ganze Zeit benutzt. Willst du mir sagen, das ich das machen kann?"

Godric lächelte und sagte," Oh ja, das ist einer deiner vielen Talente. Erkläre mir Harry, wie die Magie arbeitet. ´?"

Harry wartete eine Minute, um eine Antwort zu überlegen. „Im Wesendlichen betrachtet, wir wurden bis jetzt Unterrichtet, die Theorie hinter dem Zauber zu lernen und unsern Zauberstab in Verbindung mit der Beschwörung zu benutzten, um die Wünsche unseren Willen zu Fokussieren." Godric nickte, anscheinend erfreut, über seine Antwort.

Godric betrachtete Harry und fuhr fort. „Eine der Sachen, die du in der Lage bist zu tun, Harry, ist einfach, den willen den Magie, deinen Wünschen oder Ziel anzupassen. Morgen beginnen wir, bring deinen Zauberstab zu deinem Mentor und wir konzentrieren uns auf deine Fähigkeiten, deine Magie ohne ein Werkzeug zu bilden und zu fokussieren. Es ist an Anfang sehr ermüdend und anstrengend, aber es ist notwendig. Deine Feinde müssen auf Ihren Zauberstab vertrauen, um ihre Magie durchzuführen. Aber das ist eine schwäche, die du dir nicht mehr leisten kannst," beendete er.

„Jetzt ist jedoch Zeit, schlafen zu gehen. Auf deinem Nachttisch, findest du eine Flasche mit einen Schalftrank, für Traumlosen Schlaf, weil ich deine Neuen Fähigkeiten entriegeln werde, während du schläfst. Morgen bist du ein neuer Mann," endete der Gründer und grinste.

Harry nickte und sagte einfach. „Gut, Grams." Harry zog sich schnell aus und legte sich in sein Bett, schnell nahm er den Trank, in einem Schluck. Er schlief, bevor er sich richtig in seine Kissen gelegt hatte.

Unterdessen saß Meilen entfernt, eine Dunkel Knochige Gestallt, auf einen Thron, der aus Menschlichen Knochen gemacht war.

„WORMTAIL!" schrie die Person. Ein kleiner, untersetzter Zauberer mit einen Silbernen Hand, kam plötzlich in den Thronsaal gestolpert und ließ sich, vor der Person, auf die Knie fallen.

„Meister, wie kann ich ihnen dienen?" erkundigte sic, die kauernde Person.

Voldemort beschaut Pettigrew und antwortete einfach. „Meine Spione berichteten, dass Potter nicht mehr, in seinem Haus in Surry ist. Ich will wissen, wo er ist. Durchbrich den Schutz, der das Haus im Privet Drive umgibt. Da er nicht dort ist, wirst du in der Lage sein, leicht durchzukommen. Es interessiert mich nicht, wie du das machst. Quäle sie und töte die Muggel, die dort leben, wenn es sein muss, aber FINDE IHN!"

Wormtail Antwort, war kurz und einfach. „Ja mein Lord, sofort." Voldemort schaute runter, auf seinen Diener. „"Versage nicht, oder dein Leben ist vorbei." Peter begann, bei der Drohung Voldemorts, zu schwitzen und zu zittern. Voldemort sagte, „Jetzt geh!" Wormtail wich langsam gebeugt, von Thron zurück. _´Hmm_ dachte er, _möglicherweise, ist es ein Zeichen, der Bevorzugung, des Dunklen Lord´s, wenn er mir solch eine erfreute Aufgabe gibt, ´_ lächelte er. Wormtail appatierte sofort, zum Privet Drive 4 und verwandelte sich in seine Animagussform, näherte sich langsam dem Haus und gab ein leise quicken, der Freude, von sich. _´Perfekt, ´ _dachte er, _´solang Potter nicht da ist, sind dir Muggel nicht geschützt. ´_ Er schlich langsam um das Haus, um eine Möglichkeit zu such, um hineinzukommen. Er fand ein zu Teil geöffnetes Kellerfenster, durch das er in das Haus kam. Er verwandelte sich zurück, in seine Menschliche Form, ging zur Treppe und öffnete die Tür. _´Jetzt beginnt der Spaß, ´_ grinst er.

* * *

So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Wie immer eine dicke Umarmung für meine Beta-Leserin.

Und euch anderen Danke ich , für die Revies und ich hoffe, das ich jetzt wieder welche bekomme.Also recht oft, auf das kleine Kästchen unten drücken.

Bis bald... eure Pupp


	7. Entstehe! Erbe! Entstehe!

So ein neues Chap und ich hoffe, das es euch gefällt.

****

**Kapitel7 Entstehe Erbe, entstehe ! **

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen, und fühlte sich wunderlicher als er sie jemals zuvor gefühlt hatte. Er rieb sich verschlafen seine Augen und fragte sich wie spät es war. Plötzlich erschien ein vernebelter Wecker, es war 6:45 morgens.

_´Ich frage mich, was geschehen ist. Ich fühle mich, als hätte mich ein LKW überfahren. ´_ Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer und begann mit seinem Morgenprogramm. Wie jeden Tag, versuchte er aufs neue, seine wilden Haare zu bändigen, um sich ansehnlicher zu machen, er stoppe abrupt in seinem Tun, als er das Spiegelbild sah, das ihn begrüßte.

_´WAS ZUR HÖLLE! Wer war das, der ihn da anstarrte. ´_ Wo war, der hagere, unterernährte junge Mann, mit den unordentlichen schwarzen Haaren, an den er sich erinnerte. An seinem Platz, stand ein junger Mann, um die 20 Jahre alt, 1,90 m groß und Schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren. Zusätzlich sein Körper... _´OH MEIN GOTT! ´ _dachte er. Er sah aus, wie ein Olympischer Gott. Als wenn das nicht schon genug war, bemerkte er schließlich, dass er keine Brille aufhatte. Jedoch schienen seine grünen Smaragdaugen, die er von seiner Mutter hatte, wie von Selbst zu glühen und strahlten eine enorme Energie aus.

Harry lief in das Wohnzimmer und blieb vor dem Porträt von Godric stehen. Er sah seinen Vorfahren, in seinem Bild dösen.

„Grams," rief er. Doch das weckte das Bild nicht. „GODRIC! WACH AUF!" schrie Harry.

Plötzlich war Godric wach und schenkte den jungen Mann vor ihm, einen flüchtigen Blick. „Nun, nun Harry, kein Grund zur Panik und unhöflich zu sein," antwortete Godric. „Ich nehme an, das du kein Frühaufsteher bist, wie? Ich war nie einer. Nun ich erinnerte mich an eine Zeit..." Godric erzählte von alten Tagen, es dauerte einige Sekunden, bevor Harry ihn unterbrach.

„Grams," sagte Harry. "Was ist mit mir geschehen? Ich erkenne mich fast nicht mehr wieder."

Godric nahm den Rest von Harry in Augenschein und sagte, „Ich habe dir gestern abend erzählt, was Geschen wird. Das ist der Grund, warum du den Trank nehmen solltest. Ich benötigte, das du ruhig bist, andernfalls hättest du schmerzen gehabt, die einem Cruciatus-Fluch gleich kämen, ...denke ich." Erklärte ihm Godric, als wenn er einen zweijährigen vor sich hätte.

Godric betrachtete Harry´s fragendes Gesicht und redete weiter. „Die neue Magie, sucht jede mögliche Schwäche und Unvollkommenheit, bei dir und gleicht sie aus. Sie reparierte deine Augen und die jahrelange Unterernährung, die du währen deiner Kindheit hattest."

Harry schaute ihn konfus an. „Wenn ich nicht, all die Jahre Missbraucht worden wäre, wäre das mein natürlicher aussehen?" fragte Harry.

Godric nickte, „In etwas oder fast," sagte er. „Jetzt Harry, gehe Frühstücken mit Dumbledore und dann kommt ihr beiden zurück, um mit deinem Training anzufangen." Befahl Godric. Harry nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Oh, Harry!" rief Godric. Harry drehte sich um und betrachtete das Porträt, warten auf eine Antwort. „Noch einen kleinen Test, für deinen Verstand, bevor du gehst," lächelte Godric. „Ich möchte, das du Albus mit deinem Verstand rufst, um zu wissen ob er dich hören kann," sagte er. „Leere deinen Geist und rufe ihn, mal sehen ob er dich hört."

Harry der sich an seinen Okklumentik-Stunden erinnerte, leerte seinen Geist und stellte sich Albus vor und begann mit leiser stimme zu sprechen.

„Albus, bist du da? Ich bin's Harry." Harry erhielt keine Antwort, er versuchte es noch einmal, mir ein wenig mehr Kraft. „Albus, bist du da? Ich bin's Harry." Plötzlich _Harry´_ hörte er die Stimme seines Mentors.

„Harry, bist du das?" fragte er. Harry grinst plötzlich.

„Ja, ich bin es," sagte Harry im Geiste. „Godric wünschte, das ich meine Telepathie prüfe, um zu sehen, ob ich mit dir in Verbindung trete kann."

Obwohl sie sich in unterschiedlichen teilen, des Schlosses befanden, konnte Harry sein _´lächeln_´ sehen, das sich auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte. „ Gut gemacht, Harry. Gut gemacht. Kommst du zum Frühstück?" fragte er.

Harry reagierte bloß mit, „Ich bin auf den Weg, aber Mach dich, auf einen Schock gefasst."

Plötzlich kam Albus Stimme zurück. „Wenn es eine Sache gibt, Harry, die ich über dich gelernt habe, ist es, das du mich mit nichts mehr Überraschen kannst."

Harry antwortete. „Ich sehe dich in einer Minute." Und Schloss die Verbindung.

Godric betrachtete Harry und lächelte ihn an. „Gut gemacht Harry, gut Gemacht. Beeile dich, um zum Frühstück zu kommen. Junger Schuft."

Harry beeilte sich, um nach unten, zum Frühstück zu kommen. Er war hungrig, wie ein Wolf. Als Harry in der Großen Halle ankam, sah er noch eine andere Person am Tisch. Es war Snape, bemerkte Harry grimmig.

_´Ha´_ dachte er, _´ich wette, das er nicht erfreut war, als er heraus fand, das ich noch zwei Jahre Zaubertränke habe. Ich denke, ich lasse ihn leiden, bis Albus es ihm Erklärt. ´_ Er grinste. Harry ging zum Haupttisch und nahm seinen Üblichen Platz ein. Snape sah zu ihm herüber, er hatte ihn anscheinend nicht erkannt.

_´Möglicherweise, der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung´, _dachte Snape.

Albus sah zu Harry hinüber und sprach telepathisch mit ihm. „Gut, gut, nun Harry, es scheint, das es die Untertreibung des Jahres ist, das du dich geändert hast. Das neue Aussehen steht dir gut. Ziemlich gut, in der tat," witzelte Albus.

Harry nickte nur und steckte sich noch mehr essen in dem Mund. Er öffnete seine Verbindung zu Dumbledore und antwortete nur. „Nun, ich mag es. Ich kann essen und gleichzeitig Sprechen."

Dumbledore nickte nur und fing wieder an zu essen, während Harry wieder sprach. „Möchtest du es Snape erklären, oder soll ich es machen?" fragte Harry.

„Ich überlasse dir die ehre, es zu tun Harry, aber erinnere dich daran, nett zu sein," antwortete Dumbledore.

Harry schaut ihn grinsend an. „Selbstverständlich, Professor." Harry betrachtete Snape, der Harry und Albus, mit einen fragenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, anstarrte.

Harry drehte sich zu Snape. „Guten Morgen, Professor."

Plötzlich wirkte Snape verwirrte. „Potter," keucht er.

Harry grinste und sagte, „Ja, Professor, ich bin es."

Snape schaut aus, als wenn er gleich krank wird. „So, hier haben sie sich also versteckt," spottete er.

Albus griff ein, bevor ein Kampf zwischen den beiden entstand. „Severus, es hat einige Entwicklungen gegeben, diesen Sommer, seit ende des Jahres. Aber dies ist nicht die Zeit und der Platz, es zu besprechen. Ich habe eine Sitzung des Ordens einberufen, heute Abend und werde dann alles erklären."

Snape starrte Harry an. "Sehr gut, Direktor. Um welche Zeit ist sie?"

„Sie ist um 21:00 h." antwortete Dumbledore.

Snape nickte nur und sagte abfällig zu Harry, „Versuchen sie sich, aus meinen Sachen herauszuhalten, Potter." Er stürmte, mit wehendem Umhang aus der Großen Halle, Richtung Kerker.

Plötzlich lachte Harry. „Nun, es hätte nicht besser sein können, Albus?"

Dumbledore lächelte. „Nun, es hätte schlechter sein können."

Dann wurde Harry ernst. „Godric wünscht uns beide, direkt nach dem Frühstück, in meinen Räumen. Wir wollen mit der Stablosen Magie anfangen. Er sagte auch, das ich dir meinen Zauberstab geben soll, bis er etwas anderes sagt." Also zog Harry, seinen Zauberstab und gab ihn, mit einem Seufzer, Dumbledore.

Dumbledore betrachtete den Jungen, der das Gesicht verzog. „Mach dir keinen Sorgen, er ist in guten Händen, wenn du ihn dann überhaupt noch brauchst."

„Ich weiß, ich werden ihn vermissen, das ist alles," sagte Harry.

Dumbledore nickte. „Sei nicht traurig Harry, bald genug hast du einen neuen Fokus. Dein Verstand ist ein, bei weiten besser magischer Verstärker, als ein Zauberstab sein kann."

Nach dem Essen, gingen die Beiden zurück, zu Harry´s Räumen, um mit der Ausbildung zu beginnen. Als sie ankamen, war Harry überrascht, was er sah. Anstatt eines Sessels am Feuer, stand dort ein Thron. Auf seinem Bett, lag ein Königlich aussehender Mantel. Auf seinen Nachttisch, war ein kleiner schwarzer Kasten, der sich öffnete. „ÜBERRASCHUNG!" Kreischte Godric, aus seinem Rahmen. „Was ist das alles?" fragte Harry. „Gut, da ich nicht die Zeit hatte, dir etwas zum Geburtstag zu kaufen, holte ich die korrekte Kleidung, meines Erben zurück. Ich weis, dass die bereits mein Schwert gegeben wurde, aber das du, auch deinen Mantel und den Familien-Siegelring brauchst. Du bist jetzt, der neue Lord Gryffindor und ich wünsche, das du deinen Aufgaben öffentlich und mit Stolz trägst." Godric betrachtete Albus. „Die Zauberwelt, weis von den Erbe Slytherin und fürchtet ihn, sie müssen wissen, das der Rechtmäßige Erbe Gryffindor zurück ist, um für sie zu kämpfen, sie zu schützen und sie in ein neues Zeitalter zu leiten." Godric betrachtete Harry, als er das sagte. Harry nickte nur, „ich nehme die Belastung an und werde tun, was ich kann."

„Ich weiß, das du das tun wirst," antwortete Godric.

* * *

Und hat es euch gefallen, Wenn nicht unten ist so ein Knopf, den Knnt ihr drücken und euch Beschweren. Aber das wird nichts nützen, denn ich mach doch weiter.

Ein Dank geht auch wieder an meine Beta-Leserin **Andrea Lupin**

**laser-jet:** Aber sicher sage ich dir dann beswcheit. Ich schreibe dir.

**Alle anderen:** Danke für die Reviews.

Bis Bald eure...Pupp


	8. Training und Sitzung !

**Kapitel 8**

**Training und Sitzung**

„Entspanne dich, Harry, entspanne dich," sagte Dumbledore, mit weicher Stimme. Harry signalisierte ihm, dass er verstanden hatte und versucht zu tun, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte.

„Leere deinen Geist, von allen Gedanken und mache es dir zur Aufgabe, das Ziel auf deiner Hand zu sehen." Harry brummte und versuchte einen Löffel, aus dem nichts entsehen zu lassen. Zweifellos, war das keine schwere Sache in der Zauberwelt, da es im allgemeinen ein Teil des gegenwärtigen Zauberkunstunterrichts war. Allerdings wurde Harry unterrichtet, es ohne Zauberstab oder eine Beschwörung zu tun. Godric und Albus trainierten jeden Morgen, mit ihm, mit eher Mittelmäßigem Erfolg.

„Versuch es noch einmal," sagte Godric, „dieses mal, denke nicht an die Theorie hinter der Beschwörung oder etwas anderem, nur das du einen Löffel in der Hand hast." Harry brummte nur und versuchte es wieder. Eine Sekunde später erschien ein Löffel in seiner Hand, aber er lies ihn fallen, da der Löffel die Größe einer Schaufel hatte und zweimal so schwer war.

„Oops," sagte Harry, „ich schätze, der ist ein bisschen groß."

„Unsinn mein Junge, das war eine Herrlich Leistung," sagte Godric, als er klatschte. „Aber du hast recht, dass ist ein Löffel für Hagrid´s Mutter; wir müssen noch ein bisschen daran arbeiten."

Albus betrachtete Harry´s ermüdetes Gesicht. „Nun Godric, warum arbeiten wir nicht an einen seiner anderen Fähigkeiten. Er scheint, mit seiner Geistesenergie genug, gemacht zu haben, heute Morgen." Harry sah ihn dankbar an.

„Harry, setzt dich in den netten Stuhl, den ich für dich gemacht habe," sagte Godric. Wir fangen jetzt mit deine Primäre Geistesenergie, die du hast, an das sind: Telepathie selbstverständlich, Telekinese und Psychokinese." Harry setzte sich in seinen Thron und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Harry hatte Godric in der früh gefragt, warum er den Thron, mitten in das Zimmer gestellt hatte und Godric hatte nur gezuckt und gesagt, das er ein Zutreffender Adliger, im Reich war, er es verdient hätte und außerdem, sehe es ´cool´ aus, wie die jungen Leute immer sagen.

„Gut Harry, konzentriere dich, mit deinen Gedanken auf den Löffel, den du gerade gemacht hast. Bewege und hebe ihn, mit deinen Gedanken," sagte Albus. Harry versuchte, sich auf das, was Albus gesagt hatte, zu konzentrieren und versuchte, im Gedanken eine Verlängerung, seiner Hand zu bilden. Er starrte den Löffel an und konzentrierte sich, wie er ihn mit seiner Gedanklichen Hand hob. Plötzlich und ohne Vorwahrung, schoss der Löffel nach oben und schlug in die Decke ein, das alle, außer Godric, zurück weichen mussten, um den fallenden Teilen, der Decke auszuweichen.

„Kontrolle, Harry, Kontrolle," warnte Godric. „Erinnere dich, mit dem Verstand, ist das so eine Sache, du hast gerade so viel Geistesenergie benützt, du hättest damit einen kleinen Berg verschieben können." Harry nickte und machte einen Schwenker mit seiner Hand, um den Löffel wieder herunter zu holen und die Decke wieder zu reparieren. Harry begann vom neuen, aber dieses mal schwebte der Löffel, 2 Fuß über den Boden.

„Gut Harry, ich möchte, das du den Löffel schweben lässt und versuchst, gleichzeitig einen neuen entstehen lässt," sagte Albus. Harry brummte seine Zustimmung und machte mit seiner Übung weiter.

Plötzlich kam ihn ein Gedanke, die Energie kennt nicht die Größe, Form oder Masse, aber sein Verstand. _´Das st es´_ dachte er. Sein eigener Verstand war noch in den Zustand, des Möglichen und es Unmöglichem. Sein eigener Verstand, arbeite gegen seine Energie. Mit einem glucksen schrumpfte plötzlich der Löffel, er nahm die Menschliche Größe an und erwandelte sich in Gold, auch Messer, Gabel und Teller schwebten auf einmal um sie herum. Albus sah ihn merkwürdig an und Godric lachte in seinem Rahmen.

„Oh, gut gemacht, junger Mann, sehr gut. Ich sehe, du hast den Dreh raus, lass einen alten Mann stolz auf dich sein."

Albus betrachtete Harry. „Harry, würde du s freundlich eine und uns erklären, wie du das gemacht hast?"

Harry stand auf und streckte sich. „Sicher Albus. Der Geist selbst, hilft uns bei unserer Magie, sie zu formen. Jedoch hat unser verstand selbst, seine Eigene Energie. Ich erinnerte mich, das ich irgendwann mal einen Wissenschaftlichen Text, der Muggel gelesen habe, in dem stand, dass normale Menschen, nur etwa 10 ihres Verstandes gebrauchen. Ich kann fast 100 meines Gehirnes verwenden. Ich wurde zurückgehalten, davon, das mein Gehirn sagte, dass es unmöglich ist, während mein verstand mir sagte, das es möglich ist. Der Trick ist, seinen Geist zu schließen und den Verstand, machen lassen, was er will."

Albus über legte eine Sekunde, bevor er anfing zu lachen. „Nun Harry, das war eine Interessante Demonstration. Aber erkläre mir, warum goldenes Geschirr?"

Harry grinste Godric an." Ich wollte natürlich, dass es zum Thron passt."

Er ließ sein neues Geschirr auf den Tisch schweben und fing an zu grinsen, während er einen plötzlichen Einfall hatte. Er zeigte mit seinen Händen auf den Tisch, der sich plötzlich in reinen Diamanten verwandelte.

Lachend über Dumbledore´s Reaktion, erklärte Harry es. „Wenn, dann muss en komplett sein, oder?" Alle drei, brachen in ein Stürmisches Gelächter aus.

Das Gelächter ließ nach. „Nun, ich kann sehen das du den Dreh raus hast." Albus´s Augen funkelten, während er seinen jungen Freund mit Stolz betrachtete.

„Gut, ihr Zwei, lasst uns etwas anderes versuchen und lass Harry... Emm ich meine, Lord Gryffindor das ist der Rest, vor dem Abendessen und den Treffen," sagt Godric, mit einer kaum zu unterdrückender Fröhlichkeit.

Godric betrachtete Harry. „Hmm," sagte er laut," ich weiß nicht, ob er zu früh ist, es zu versuchen."

„Sag was?" Sagte Harry und Dumbledore gleichzeitig und betrachteten Godric.

Godric lachte, sah zu Harry und lachte. „Okay Harry, das kann einfach sein, da du den Schlüssel zu deiner Energie gefunden hast, aber sein gewarnt, das es auch gefährlich sein kann." Harry betrachtete ihn verwirrt und gestikulierte das er weiter erklären sollte. „Harry, wir werden einen Teil deiner Telekinese versuchen, um ein Tor zu bilden."

Albus sah ihn konfus an. „Entschuldige, das ich dich unterbreche Godric, aber was ist Portaling?"

Godric nickte, als ob er die Frage erwartet hätte. „Portaling bildete zwischen Zeit und Raum ein Tor, wohin du willst."

Harry und Albus, betrachteten ihn. „Das ist erstaunlich."

Harry lachte, „Besser, als so ein verrückter Portschlüssel oder Flohpulver." Albus lachte, er wusste von der Unsicherheit, des Flohnetzwerks und von seiner Furcht, vor einem Portschlüssel, seit seiner Dritten Aufgabe, beim Trimagischen Turnier. Albus betrachtete, Harry´s lachendes Gesicht, als er sich mit Godric; über das Portaling unterhielt. Er scheint in den letzten Tage, so glücklich; Die Entdeckung der neuen Fähigkeiten, die Wahrscheinlichkeit zu kämpfen und zu LEBEN. Albus wusste, dass die schöne Zeit bald enden würde. Für Harry, war das jetzt wie ein Berg voll Süßigkeiten. Aber das ganze Gewicht, der Erde, lag buchstäblich, auf seinen Schultern. So viel, war bereits in seinem kurzen Leben geschehen und es gab noch viel, was kommen würde. Harry musste töten oder getötet werden. Es gab schon genug schlechtes, was der junge Mann gesehen hatte. Viel ihm nahestehenden Personen waren gestorben oder schwer verletzt worden, aber einen Mann töten, war eine ganz andere Sache, die man nicht erklären kann.

Albus schob seinen Gedanken zur Seite. So wie es schien, brauchte er wieder sein Denktarium, heute Abend. Albus konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gespräch, währen Godric gerade endete, ihm die Theorie, des Portaling zu erklären.

Godric betrachtete Harry. „Bist du bereit Harry?"

Harry nickte, „Okay, ich stelle mir jetzt vor, wo ich es hin haben will und wo ich raus kommen will?"

Godric nickte, „Richtig, Junger Lord." Da Harry sehr hungrig war, entschied er dass er das erste Tor, in die Große Halle öffnen wollte. Harry konzentrierte sich, für ein paar Sekunden, auf das Tor in die Große Halle und plötzlich fing die Luft im Raum an zu flimmern und sich zu biegen, plötzlich sah er, das sein Tor, direkt zu seinem Platz geöffnet war.

Albus sah in verwunderte an, aber Harry lachte. „Nach ihnen, mein lieber Professor." Albus Augen funkelten, als er in die Große Halle trat.

Harry blickte kurz zu Godric. „Nun Grams, ich gehe jetzt zum Abendessen, dann komme ich zurück und ziehe mich dann für die Sitzung um."

Godric nickte und sagte, „Hab eine gute Zeit. Oh und Harry, das hast du heute sehr gut gemacht, in der Tat, sehr gut." Harry grinst und winkte ihm, bevor er durch das Tor trat. Bevor er sich setzte, merkte er, dass das Tor verschwan, sobald er durch war.

Harry dache während des Essens nach, _´Das gibt einigen Freiraum, wenn man es verwendet, man ist nicht an das Flohnetzwerk gebunden. ´_ Mit Ausnahme von Snape, war das Abendessen eine fröhliche Angelegenheit. Harry bemerkte, das Professsore McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, sowie Tonks, Remus und Moody da waren, um an der Sitzung des Ordens teilzunehmen, die gleich nach dem Essen stattfand.

„Mann, Harry," begrüßte Tonks ihn. Die anderen am Tisch, außer Snape und Albus, hatten ihn noch nicht erkannt.

„He Tonks, woher wusstest du, das ich es bin?" fragte er.

Tonks, beäugte ihn anerkennend. „Außer den Munkeln und den langen Haaren, siehst du für mich aus, wie immer." Sagte sie.

Remus betrachtete Harry, als hätte ihn der Schlag getroffen; wie alle anderen auch, außer Moody. „Harry!" rief Remus. "Bist du es wirklich?"

Harry und Albus glucksten. „Ja, ich bin es wirklich, Moony."

Albus stand auf. „Wie ihr sehen könnt, hat unser Mr. Potter, eine etwas ungewöhnliche Änderung durchgemacht, gleichwohl es jetzt nicht die Zeit ist und der richtig Platz, dies zu Diskutieren. Nun last uns das Essen genießen."

Albus war gerade dabei, das Abendessen zu beschwören, als Harry ihn stoppte. „Darf ich?" Dumbledore nickte nur und Harry klatschte seine Hände zusammen und machte es wie Dumbledore. „Lasst das Fest beginne." Alle am Tisch mussten, über Harry´s Spaß lachen, selbst Snape hatte ein kleine grinsen.

Remus kam rum und setzte sich neben Harry. „"Wie geht es dir Harry? Ich hatte nicht viel Gelegenheit, auf deinen Geburtstag zu sprechen."

Harry sah seinen Alten Professor und den letzten Rumtreiber an. „Es geht mir gut Remus, es ist so viel in den letzten Tagen geschehen, aber wie Albus gesagt hat, dass besprechen wir nicht hier."

Remus nickte wissend. „Nun, es scheint, als wenn du die ganze Zeit hier warst, hast du wenigstens die Change gehabt zu fliegen? Ich wette, das du mindestens 3 oder 4 neue Tricks kannst, die dieses Jahr gleich beim Quidditch ausprobieren willst."

Es war eine einfache frage, aber sie schlug bei Harry ein, wie einen Bombe. „OH, NEIN!" schrie er. Jeder sah ihn Überrascht an.

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, war Albus schneller. „Es tut mir Leid, das sagen, das Harry wegen seiner Lehrstunden, er schon wieder nicht in der Lage ist, dieses Jahr für die Hausmannschaft zu spielen." McGonagall sah aus, als hätte sie einen Schlag bekommen. Ihr Sternspieler, fiel dieses Jahr aus. Harry betrachtete sei und gab ihr ein trauriges lächeln und sagte ihr, dass er Freund Ron empfahl, um Kapitän zu werden.

Als sich die anderen auf den Weg machten, um in den Raum zu kommen, wo der Phönixorden tagte, meldete sich Harry mental bei Albus "Ich gehe in meine Räume, um meine Kleidung zu ändern"

"Aber Brauch nicht so lange, den ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich n der Lage bin, die Flut der Fragen zu stoppen, die sei zweifelsohne an ums Haben" antwortete Dumbledore ihm.

"Macht dir keine sorgen, ich brauche nicht lange." antwortete Harry. Dann, ohne weiter zu warten, bildete Harry ein Tor in sein Zimmer und verschwand. Als er ankam, sah er seine ganze Kleidung auf seinem Bett, zusammen mit dem Schwert, von Godric Gryffindor, das in einer neuen Schneide steckte. Harry freute sich über seine Neue Robe, sie war Rot wie Blut und hatte goldene Schnallen. Sie lag ausgebreitet mit ein Paar Knieschonern aus schwarzem Drachenleder da. Harry zog sich schnell seine neue Robe über und band sich die Schneide vom Schwert um und setzte, den Familie-Siegel Ring, an den kleinen Finger seiner linken Hand. Harry betrachtete sich im Spiegel, bevor er ein Portal, in den Versammlungsraum schuf, stoppte Godric ihn.

Harry sah zu ihm rüber. „Ja Grams?

Noch ein Wort, zum Rat. Du bist mein Erbe und der letzte zutreffende Adlige im Reich. Erinnere dich an deinen Platz und gehe sicher, das sie sich, an dich erinnern. Das Spiel der Politik, wird nicht gewonnen, wenn man sich den wünschen anderen beuge, die nur an sie selbst interessiert sind. Es ist deine AUFGABE, sie auf unsere gute Art zu leiten." Harry nickte ihm ernst zu. „Nun los, weg mit dir. Mach einen alten Mann stolz."

„Ich sehe dich in ein paar Stunden, Grams." Harry nah geistlich Verbindung mit Albus auf. "Ich komme auf meine weiße, würdest du bitte, die Ankunft des Lord Gryffindor verkünden." Albus gluckste, als er das hörte. "Aber sicher, meine Lordschaf." Im Phönixraum, bat Albus um ruhe. „Meine Damen und Herren, wir haben ein neues Mitglied im Orden, um sich heute mit uns zu verbinden." Jetzt hatte es jeder im Raum verstanden; die ganzen Weasleys außer Ginny und Percy, Hermine und die ursprünglichen Mitglieder, des inneren Kreises, plus ungefähr 20 andere Mitglieder. Als Dumbledore aufgehört hatte zu sprechen, öffnete sich ein großes glühendes Portal, mitten in Raum. „Erlaubt mir, Lord Gryffindor, bei unseren bescheiden Versammlung begrüßen zu dürfen."

Jeder war geschockt, um es milde auszudrücken. Der Erbe ist gefunden worden. Mit der Kapuze im Gesicht machte er sich auf den Weg zu Haupttisch, am Ende des schmale Raumes. Er berührte mit einem Finger einen Stuhl, der sich dann in einen Thron verwandelte. Zu seiner Zufriedenheit nickte er, setzte sich hin und zog seine Kapuze vom Kopf. Plötzlich konnte man vier dumpfe Geräusche hören. Er schaute rüber; Molly Weasley, Hermine, Arabella Frigg und Minerva McGonagall, waren in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Dumbledore gluckste und ging rüber zu Molly und legte ihr, seine Hand auf die Stirn. "Enervate!"

Plötzlich wachte sie auf. „Meine Güte, Albus. Ich hätte schwören können, das es Harry war, der als Gryffindor gekleidet ist."

„Ja, Mrs. Weasley, ich bin es Harry!" sagte er.

Alle fingen au, durcheinander zu reden, bis Dumbledore um ruhe bat. „Seit ruhig, wir werden alles erklären."

Dumbledore erklärte ihnen alles, vom Leben sie den Dursley´s, bis zu seinem Training vor ein paar Stunden. Zu sagen, das es sie schockte, war untertrieben. Ron und Hermine betrachteten ihn, als wenn er ein Alien wäre, der zu ihnen hinüber grinste. Sie lächelten beide zurück, während die beiden an den ´_alten Harry_´ dachten. Mrs. Weasley, wie immer, sprang auf und lief um den Tisch. Sie zog Harry in einer ihren Umarmungen und sagte in seine Robe.

„Oh Harry, ich wusste schon immer, das du was ganz besonderes bist." Schrie sie.

Harry sah sie an. „Nun Molly, bitte. Ich bin immer noch die gleiche Person wie vorher. Das einzige, was sich geänderte hat ist, das ich habe jetzt, die Macht um die Prophezeiung und andere Dinge zu erfüllen."

Artuhr Weasley und Dumbledore fingen an zu reden, aber Albus war schneller. „Nein Harry. Du bist nicht mehr die gleiche Person. Du bist tatsächlich, durch dein Blut, der ZUTREFFENDE Oberhaupt des Ordens des Phönix, wie es ursprünglich Godric Gryffindor, bei seiner Schlacht gegen Salazar Slytherin war," endete Dumbledore. „Und durch das recht deines Blutes, bist du im de facto, das Oberhaupt, der Zauberwelt," fügte Arthur Weasley hinzu. Alle waren sie still. Er könnte Fudge entfernen und seinen Platz einnehmen oder einen Anderen bestimmen, um das Ministerium zu Leiten. Harry erinnerte sich plötzlich, an Godric´s Worte _erinnere dich an deine Aufgabe. ´_ „Wenn ich im Moment ehrlich sein soll, ich kann zur Zeit, den Orden nicht leiten oder führen." Jeder schien von seiner Ablehnung enttäuscht. „Ich möchte nicht sagen, das ich es nicht will, aber ich habe eine Aufgabe, die ich erfüllen muss und ich muss lernen, mit meiner Energie umzugehen. Etwas anzuordnen, kann mein Schicksal sein, aber im Moment brauchten die Menschen einen Schutz und einen Wächter, nicht jemanden der in einem Büro sitzt und mit Inkompetenz glänzt. Aber ich werden jetzt einiges ändern." Alle nickten und warteten darauf, das er weiter sprach. „Zuerst, der Orden ich lasse ihn, in den fähigen Händen von Albus. Ich sitze ihm selbstverständlich vor, da mein Vorfahre es so wünscht und ich treffen mit ihm die Entscheidungen, aber Albus, führt die Sache zu Ende." Jeder nickte, über die kluge Entscheidung.

„Zweitens, Minister Fudge, hat zu viel Ignoranz im derzeitigen Krieg bewiesen, er wird aus seinem Büro entfernt. Albus Dumbledore als verantwortlichen Beraters, des Ministers uns Kopf des Wizengamot, benenne ich jetzt Arthur Weasley, als neuen verantwortlichen Minister der Magie, bis ich meine Aufgabe dort erfüllen kann. Drittens, Alastor Moody, wird als Direktor der Auroren eingestellt. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, Anwärter zu finden und richtig auszubilden." Beendete Harry grimmig. Jeder sah Harry schmerzhaft an; die war nicht der schüchterne, 16 Jahre alt Junge, denn sie kannten. „Gibt es noch irgendwelche fragen?" Dann als eine Stimme sagte, „Nein Harry!" Er war bereit zum gehen, er drehte sich zu Ron und Hermine. Wollt ihr, einige Wochen, bei mir bleiben?" Sie schauten zu Mrs. Weasley, aber sie lachte. „Selbstverständlich, Kinder und sorgt euch nicht um eure Sachen, die schicke ich morgen, über das Flohnetzwerk." Ron und Hermine betrachteten die Aussicht, das sie den Sommer mit ihrem Freund verbringen durften, mit Freude. „Lasst uns in meine Räume gehen." Sagte er grinsend.

* * *

So Leute, ich hoffe das es jeden gefallen hat? Wenn nicht?

Einen Dank geht auch wieder an meine BETA-Leserin, die auch gleich wieder Post bekommt.

Allen anderen sage ich Danke für die vielen schönen Reviews und hoffe das ich gleich auch wieder welche bekomme.

Also recht häufig den Button unten drücken!

Bis bal eure ... Pupp.


	9. Nebenwirkungen

Ja, ich weiß. Es hat etwas gedauert, aber es kann ja mal vorkommen. So ich wünsche euch jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen und hoffe das es euch gefällt.

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

**Nebenwirkungen!**

Harry öffnete ein Portal und schob seine Freunde durch, er winkte den Ordensmitgliedern hinter ihn und schloss das Tor.

Ron war der erste, der sich wieder gefangen hatte. „WOW Harry. Du hast nicht gemacht und hast den halben Orden hinter dir."

Harry lachte, bei der Anmerkung seines Freundes. „Nun, es scheint, dass ich einmal Glück, anstatt Pech hatte." Hermine betrachtete ihn still und musste sein neues Aussehen erst mal verarbeiten, bevor sie anfing zu reden.

„Harry, ich habe ja schon, von der Pubertät gehört, aber denkst du nicht," sie zeigte auf sein verändert Aussehen. „ dass du ein wenig übertreibst?"

Harry musste über ihre Reaktion lachen. „Nun, du hast alles gehört, über die schlafenden Gene in mir, es ist einfach, das was ich bin." Ron schaute neidvoll, auf seinen Freund. Sein ganzes leben, hat er es gehasst, immer der Zweite zu sein; Die getragene Kleidung und die gebrauchten Bücher seiner älteren Brüder, er war immer der zweite, auch hinter seinem Freund, Harry Potter.

Harry hatte den Blick, auf Rons Gesicht gesehen. „Warte eine Minute, Freund. Ich habe nie, um irgendwas gebeten, was geschehen ist. Ich habe mir nie gewünscht, dass ein Dunkler Lord hinter mir her ist. Ich wollte das alles nie." Harry sah seinen Freund, mit einem traurigen Gesicht an. „Alles was ich sagen kann, ist das es aus einem guten Grund geschehen ist, um mein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Ich wünsche, dass ihr beide bei mir seid, dieses Jahr und keine Geheimnisse wie letztes Jahr zu haben. Die Blutlinie ist ein Teil, von dem was ich bin und meine Energie, ist die Spitze von allem, aber im Augenblick notwendig um es zuende zu bringen."

Ron und Hermine nickte, aber sagten nichts. „Ich weiß, dass ihr beiden mir helfen wollt und ihr mir auch folgt, wenn ich euch nichts sage. Ich werden euch jetzt, von der vollständigen Prophezeiung erzählen und das letzte Geheimnis zwischen uns entfernen." Er erklärte ihnen den Rest, von der Prophezeiung und sah in geschockte Gesichter.

Hermine war die erste, die wieder zu sprechen begann. „Oh, Harry, kein wunder, das du so abweisend warst. Es war ja schon schlimm genug, das Sirius gestorben ist, aber jetzt muss du auch noch töten." Sie fing leise an zu schniefen. Ron legte den Arm um sie und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss. Sie sahen ihn an, warfen sich auf ihn und erdrückten ihn fast.

Harry lächelte die zwei an. „Nun, ich glaube Ginny schuldet mir 10 Gallonen," sagte er lachend. Die beiden sahen ihn fragend an. „Wir haben gewettet, wann ihr beiden zusammenkommen werdet. Ich sagte, das es diesen Sommer geschehen würde und Ginny sagte nein, weil Ron ein zu dummer Esel ist, um sie zu fragen," erklärte Harry.

Sie grinsten einander an.

Harry fuhr mit dem vorherigen Thema fort. „Nun da ihr die ganze Prophezeiung kennt, kann ich euch nicht erlauben, das Schloss zu verlassen, bis wir einen weg gefunden habe, das euch keiner mehr das wissen nehmen kann." Harry dachte einen Monet nach und zeigte ihnen dann, dass sie ihm folgen sollten. Sie kamen vor dem Porträt von Godric zum stehen, der in seinem Rahmen döste.

„Ähem, Grams?" fragte Harry das Bild.

Godric wachte auf und betrachtete Harry. „Ach du meine Güte, welch liebenswerter Grund, treibt dich und deine Freunde, um diese Zeit hierher?" Ron und Hermine kicherten, aber Godric brachte sie mit einem finsteren Blick zum Schweigen. „Nun Kinder, Ich erinnere mich an eine Zeit wo man früh zu Bette und früh wieder Aufgestanden ist. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wer das gesagt hat, aber ich denke..."

Harry unterbrach ihn schnell. „ Grams, ich habe ihnen die Prophezeiung erklärt. Die VOLLSTÄNDIGE Prophezeiung," sagte Harry.

Godric stoppte in seiner Erzählung und sah Harry überrascht an. „Gut ich hoffe, dass du weißt, was du getan hast. Jetzt müssen sie im Schloss bleiben, bis wieder ihnen Okklumentik gelehrt haben."

Harry nickte. „Das ist das, was ich ihnen erklärt habe, aber ich würde ihnen mein Leben anvertrauen und sie wollen uns helfen. Ich werde darauf achten, das sie das Training bekommen, um sich verteidigen und können, damit sie überleben."

Godric nickte, zu seinem Argument. „Nun, wir werden ihnen alle Hilfe geben, die sie brauchen. Die sind schließlich Gryffindors," gluckste Godric.

„Harry," sagte Ron. "Ich verstehe dich nicht, du hasst Aufmerksamkeit und jetzt willst du an die Öffentlichkeit gehen, um darüber zu reden, wer oder was du bist?" fragte er.

Harry nickte. „Ist irgendwie keine gut Situation für mich, ich hasse die Aufmerksamkeit und bald kommt sie auf mich zu, die politische Frage, wer ich bin. Aber, es ist mir Auferlegt worden, dass ich der Erbe von Gryffindor bin, ich habe keine Wahl, was das angeht. So lange, wie Voldemort auf der schlechten Seite ist, werde ich als Sohn des Lichts regieren, muss ich für meine Leute kämpfen. Entweder als Retter oder als Verlierer, es ist meine Aufgabe."

Ron und Hermine betrachteten Harry und nickten leise ihre Zustimmung. Er hat Recht, dachten sie, die Zauberwelt musste wissen, das sie einen Meister auf ihrer Seite haben der für sie Kämpfen will; sogar für sie sterben würde. Sie sagten sich Gute Nacht, während Harry seine Wohnung, um zwei Räume erweiterte, für seine Freunde.

„Mann, es ist schon spät, lasst uns schlafen gehen und morgen weiter Reden," sagte Harry. Obwohl den Beiden weitere fragen im Kopf hatten, insbesondere Hermine, stimmten sie zu es auf Morgen zu verschieben.

Die drei wachten früh am Morgen auf.

Ron kam raus. „Können wir Frühstücken gehen, Harry? Ich habe Hunger," rief er. Harry musste lachen, und schaute Ron an, plötzlich hatte sich sein Nachtpyjama, in eine normale Robe verwandelt. Nachdem er es auch für Hermine getan hatte und ein Reinigungs-Zauber gesprochen hatte, machten sie sich auf den weg in die Große Halle, zum Frühstück. Es hatte eine Änderung am Haupttisch gegeben, Harry machte sich auf seinen Weg zu Albus und nahm seinen Platz ein. Albus sah seine Schüler an, mit einem Blick, der im jedes Glück und Selbstvertrauen nahm, das er jetzt hatte. Er hatte schlecht Nachrichten und die waren in begriff ihn zu töten, er musste Harry erklären, das seine Verwandten die Dursley´s, auf eine entsetzliche Art und Weise, durch die Handlager von Voldemort, getötet wurden.

„Harry," fing er an. „Ich habe eine tragische Nachricht für dich, die ich heute Morgen, von unseren Spion erhielt." Harry hatte das Gefühl, das sich langsam seine Kehle zuschnürte, während er, den traurigen Ausdruck, auf dem Gesicht des alten Direktors sah. „Was ist es?" fragte er schnell. „Harry, es ist gestern abend, während unserer Sitzung Geschen, er gab einen Angriff, auf deine Verwandten, im Privet Drive." Harry der ihn ansah, verzog sein Gesicht, es war nicht so, das er sich für seine Verwandten interessierte, aber sie waren seine letzte lebende Verbindung, mit seinen Eltern. „Geht es ihnen gut?" Albus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es tut mir leid Harry, alle wurden auf eine schreckliche Art und Weise ermordet und das Haus war eingestürzt. Das Dunkle Mal schwebte nach dem Angriff, über dem Haus." Harry nahm alles in sich auf, ein Harter kalter Blick erschien plötzlich auf seinem Gesicht. Hermine betrachtete ihn Interessant _´Wie viele Todesfälle in seiner Familie, gemocht oder nicht, kann er noch verarbeiten?_ Harry nickte. „Es hat also angefangen. Der Zweit Krieg hat begonnen," sagte er.

* * *

Und wie war es? Ich hoffe doch gut. 

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich eure Meinung lesen könnte.

So jetzt noch schnell eine Paar dankeschön an euch.

DANKE!DANKE!DANKE!DANKE!DANKE!

Ich hoffe die reichen, für all die Leser und meine Beta-Leserin Andra Lupin.

Bis bald und das geht schnell, ich werden zum Wochenende noch eins laden, aber nur wenn ich schn viele Reviews bekomme.


	10. Oh, Fudge!

So, hier kommt wie versrochen ein neues Chap. Aber ich habe auch noch eine Frage an euch.

Was macht 121 mal Klick, aber nur zwei mal KlickKlick?

Die antwort bekommt ich von mir am ende, nun erst mal viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 10 **

**Oh, Fudge!**

Die Wochen, die seit dem Tot der Dursley´s vergangen war, arbeitete Harry, stärke als sonst. Obwohl Harry nicht ihrem Training Folgen konnte, waren Ron und Hermine in der Okklumentik und im Duellieren besser geworden. Es war schön, die beiden im Schloss zu haben. Er hatte sein Training jetzt auf einen Punkt ereicht, in dem ihn fast keiner schlagen konnte. Er hatte fast ein Normales leben, trotz der Zeit mit Voldemort, wir er verwundert feststellte. Harry musste manchmal über sie selbst lachen, allein er wusste, das Snape es war, der den beiden Okklumentik beibrachte, das war die Hölle.

Manche Sachen waren für die Zauberwelt schlecht. Voldemort hatte seine Angriffe in den letzten zwei Wochen gesteigert. Etliche Muggelgeborene Holwartschüler wurden systematisch ausgesucht und zerstört und ihre Familien mit ihnen. Harry versuchte sich auf seinen Unterricht zu konzentriere, aber es war sehr schwer für ihn. Harry, Ron und Hermine unterhielten sich abends über das Thema oder beim Abendessen, wenn sie alle zusammen waren, um sich zu entspannen. Etwa eine Woche vor Schulbeginn, änderte sich was an seinen Stunden. „Harry, kannst du für einen Moment hierher kommen?" fragte Godric. Harry kam aus dem Badezimmer und rieb sich seine wunden Muskeln. „He Grams, was kann ich für dich tun?" Godric nickt einfach zum Gruß. „Es ist Zeit für eine weitere stufe, deines Trainings." Harry nickte. „Was muss ich machen?" Godric nickte Richtung Bibliothek. „Siehst all diese Bücher?" Harry nickte. „Du hast eine Woche um sie zu lesen." Dann ging er, um eine Andere Bild im Schloss zu Besuchen. Harry nickte und ging in die Bibliothek, das war mal wieder Typisch für Godric, ihn sagen was er tun soll, ohne zu erklären warum. Das erste Buch was Harry nahm, was ein Stück von Shakespeare. _´Groß_´, dachte er, _´ich hasse ihn_. Dennoch fing Harry an zu lesen, denn er wusste das Godric und Albus ihn später Prüfen wird. Hermine liebte andererseits Harry´s neue Bibliothek. Sie würde hier Stundenlang sitzen, das sie manchmal gezwungen werden muss, um zu Essen zu gehen oder zu Bett. Harry begann sich durch den Langen und schwierige Text von Shakespeare zu arbeite und machte dann mit den anderen weiter. Schließlich brauchte er nicht lang, um sich ein Buch zu merken. Zwei Tage später, als er sich schon durch die hälfte der Bücher gearbeitet hatte, kam Albus zu ihm.

„Harry, hast du einen Moment Zeit?" Harry nicht und zeigte ihn, das er weiter reden sollte. „Harry, Arthur Weasley hat etwas mühe im Ministerium, oder ich sollte besser sagen mit dem Ehemaligen Ministerium, nämlich mit Fudge und seinen Anhängern. Sie zweifeln an deinem Recht, einen neuen Minister zu ernenne und dein Erbe."

_´Verdammt dieser Fudge, er denkt nur an sich selbst und sonst niemand_ dachte Harry.

Harry wusste, das es irgendwann geschehen würde. Die letzte Woche, während er gelesen hat. Hat Harry viel über die Zaubergesetze und das Sozialwesen gelernt, die meistens in der Allgemeinheit vergessen wurden. Biss jetzt, hatte Harry schon einige Magische Texte, in seine Bibliothek darüber gelesen. Tatsächlich, waren alle Gesetzestexte und Bücher, die Geschichte über Berühmte Männer und Frauen, fast gleich, bei Zauberern und Muggel.

Harry hatte mit Godric darüber geredet. „Harry, du hast eine Menge Macht. Du wirst älter und sie wird mit dir wachsen. Jedoch ist die Energie, ohne Wissen und Klugheit, unbrauchbar und gefährlich." Godric starrte Harry an. „Möglicher weise, wenn Tom Riddel mehr Zeit verbracht hätte, die Menschlichkeit zu studieren und weniger Zeit, damit mit verbracht hätte einen Weg zu finden, wie er die Welt Überwältigen und das Unschuldige Zerstören kann, würde die Welt anderes sein. Es würde Wahrscheinlich keinen Dunklen Lord geben. Ein Mensch kann eine Menge Energie haben, aber es gibt ihn nicht das recht, niemanden wie einen Sklaven zu behandeln oder über Leben und tot zu entscheiden."

Harry nickte. „Das macht Sinn, Grams," Harry lachte. „Ich möchte nie schlecht werden. Ich möchte das nur beenden und ein wenig Normalität haben."

Harry wurde von Albus wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Harry, ich weiß das die letzten Wochen, für dich schwer waren. Jedoch müssen wir eine Pressekonferenz geben und die Angelegenheit des ehemaligen Ministers Fudge aufklären. Wir können die Zauberwelt, sich nicht teilen lassen, besonders nicht jetzt." Sagte Albus.

Harry nickte. „Lass und ins Ministerium flohen und nach Arthur sehen und sehn, was er zu sagen hat." Albus nickte, während sie auf ihre weise, in Albus Büro gingen und mit dem Ministerium in Verbindung zu treten. Albus warf etwas Flohpulver ins Feuer und rief ´Büro des Ministers´ und steckte seinen Kopf hinein. Arthur Weasley schaute überrascht von seinem Pergament auf uns lächelte.

„Ah Albus, ich habe gerade an ich gedacht. Ich Harry auch bei dir?"

„Ja Arthur, wir weder durch ein Portal kommen und sehen wir mit den Beschluss von Fudge machen können.

Der Minister nickte. „Kommt, wenn ihr fertig seit." Sobald er das gesagt hatte, erschien vor ihm ein glühendes Tor und Albus und Harry traten in sein Büro.

Arthur lächelte Harry an. „Wundervolle Art zu reisen, Harry. Ich wünschte, das ich das auch könnte."

Harry schaute zu Arthur und grinste. „Nun, es ist sicherer, als mit Flohpulver zu reisen."

Dumbledore lächelte. „Nun meine Herrn, wir müssen uns um ein Problem kümmern."

Harry kam auf den Punkt. „Entsprechend der ganzen Forschung, die ich gemacht habe, ist es eine einfache Prüfung, das ich bin der Erbe Gryffindor bin."

„Arthur betrachtete Harry. „Ich verstehen, aber wo bekommen wir eine Probe von Godric Gryffindor DAN her?"

„Ich glaube, in der Mysterium-Abteilung, finden sie vier Phiolen mit Blut, von jedem Gründer eine." Bracht Dumbledore es auf den Punkt. Arthur rief seine Sekretärin rein und sagte ihr, das sie schnell Kontakt mit Amelia Bones, der neuen Chefin der Mysterium-Abteilung aufnehmen soll.

„Nun, wie geht es mit deinem Training?" fragte Arthur, während sie auf eine Antwort warteten.

Harry betrachtete Arthur. „Es geht gut, obwohl ich noch einige Probleme, mit meiner Mentalen Energie habe. Jedoch sehen ich keinen Grund, wieso ich es nicht bis Ende September schaffen sollte."

Harry und Arthur plauderten noch einige Minuten weiter, bevor seine Sekretärin in den Raum zurück kann, gefolgt von Amelia Bones.

„Guten Morgen Minister," sagte sie." Was kann ich für sie heute tun?"

Dumbledore sah sie an. „Ich habe angst, das wir das Gründerverlies öffnen müssen. Ich bin sicher, das sie von dem Problem des ehemaligen Ministers, Cornelius Fudge, hinsichtlich der Benennung Harry´s, Arthur Weasley zum neuen Minister, gehörte haben. Die einzige weise, die Benennung und Änderung von Harry zu legalisieren, ist die Probe von Godric Gryffindor die mit der von Harry zu vergleichen." Amelia sah Harry überrascht an, aber Dumbledore nickt nur.

Amelia lief zurück in ihr Büro und ging dann in das Gründerverlies, um die Phiole und die Aufzeichnungen der Potters zu holen. Eine Stunde später, als sie wieder da war, nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und zeigte auf die Phiole auf dem Tisch. „Familis Recognito"

Bei der Phiole mit Harry´s Blut, wiederholte sie den Spruch und sah Dumbledore an. „Die Resultate sind Positive, Harry Potter ist der Zutreffenden Nachfahre von Godric Gryffindor."

Dumbledore und Harry betrachteten Arthur. „ Nun dann, ich denke es ist Zeit, eine Pressekonferenz zu geben und die Angelegenheit, ein für alle mal aus der Welt zu schaffen, nun da wir den Beweiß haben."

Später am Tag, die Konferenz, wurde nach dem Essen verlegte. Arthur Weasley stand auf, um sie bekannt zugeben.

„Guten Tag meine Damen und Herren. Wie sie wissen, hat der ehemalige Minister einige sehr ernste Anschuldigungen, hinsichtlich der Legalität des neuen Lord Gryffindor Erben gemacht und seinem Recht, wem er im Ministerium wünscht. Dementsprechend alter Gesetze, hat der Erbe des Lichts automatisch das recht, das Ministerium zu leiten.

Die Anschuldigungen des ehemaligen Ministers, sind voreingenommen und grundlos. Wir haben mit Hilfe Amelia Bones, der neuen Leiterin der Mysterium-Abteilung, das Verlies der Gründer geöffnet, um die Blutprobe von Godric Gryffindor zu holen und sie mit den offiziellen Erben, zu vergleichen." Artuhr schaute sich um. „Meine Damen und Herren, es ist meine Aufgabe und Ehre, ihnen dem neuen Lord Gryffindor, Harry Potter vorzustellen."

Das Publikum, war vor entsetzten ruhig, als hätte man einen Schweigezauber, über die Masse gelegt. Arthur signalisierte ihm, damit er seinen Platz einnahm. Harry sah Dumbledore an.

"Macht dir keine Sorgen Harry, es wir gut werden," sagte er. Harry veränderte das aussehen auf seinem Gesicht, um einen Allgemeinen Ausdruck zu zeigen.

„Damen und Herren, was sie eben gehört haben, ist zutreffen. Für eine lange Zeit, schwang das Pendel der Macht, zwischen schwarz und weiß. Jetzt jedoch, aus was für Gründen, sei es Schicksal oder Wahrscheinlichkeit, bin ich erwählt worden, um die Macht des Lichts zu leiten, um das Pendel freizugeben und unsere Welt, wieder herzustellen. Ich werde immer mein bestes tun, um sie zu leiten, um sie zu schützen. Zur Zeit, habe ich Arthur Weasley benannt, um meinem Platz, im Ministerium einzunehmen, bis Voldemort besiegt ist." Harry sah über die Masse und sah die Hoffnungsvollen Ausdrücke. „Für zu lange, war der ehemalige Minister Fudge damit beschäftigt, seine Macht zu behalten und sein Büro, als für die Sicherheit und dem Wohlergehen, der Zauberwelt zu sorgen, die ihn auferlegt wurde."

Harry´s Gesicht wurde ernst, als er Fudge betrachtete. „ Cornelius Fudge!" Seine Stimme nahm plötzlich einen Ton der Gerechtigkeit an. „Für das behindern der Kriegsbemühungen, für das dulden unnötiger Todesfälle, der Zauberer und Muggel und das missbrauchen des Amtes, des Ministers der Magie. Finde ich Harry Potter Lord Gryffindor, sie für schuldig in alle fällen und verurteile sie zu einer Lebenslangen strafe in Askaban." Harry zeigte den anwesenden Auroren, das sie Fudge festnehmen sollten. Die menge war totenstill und plötzlich fing jemand an zu klatschen, gefolgt von anderen. Bald klatschte jeder und jubelte ihn zu. Harry schaute über die Leute und lächelte, zu ersten mal, das er Hoffnung in ihren Augen sah.

* * *

So, ich hoffe das es euch wie immer gefallen hat.

Mein erster Dank, geht wie immer an meine Beta-Leserin Andrea Lupin, die ihre Arbeit wie immer gut gemacht hat.

**leser-Jet:** Ja ich lasse den Krieg beginnen, aber das weißt du ja! Ich hoffe das dir das Chap auch gefallen hast, auch wenn du schon weißt was geschehen wird, oder?

**steffen:** Ja, ich werde auc weitermachen, wenn das Buch sechs da ich, denn das ist für mich kein Grund. Ich will versuchen, das die FF bis zur Deutschen Ausgabe fertig ist!

Ach ja, ich schulde euch ja noch eine Antwort. Ganz einfach: **!Meine Leser!** Den laut der hitliste habe zwar 121 meine FF gelesen, aber ich habe nmur von zwei ein Review bekommen.

Bis zu nähsten mal eure Pupp..


	11. Gerechtigkeit

**Kapitel 11**

**Gerechtigkeit !**

Den Tag nach der Pressekonferenz, gingen Ron, Hermine und Harry in die Winkelgasse um ihre restlichen Schulsachen zu kaufen, für das kommende Jahr. Sie stoppten zuerst, bei Madam Malkins Roben für alle Gelegenheiten´, um sich alle drei neue Schulroben zu kaufen und einige für tägliche Gelegenheiten. Dann ging es weiter zu Flourish & Botts, um ihre Bücher für das kommende Jahr zu holen. Harry sucht im Laden, nach allen möglichen Bücher, die er dacht, gebrauchen zu können. _Sei Dumbledore´s Lehrling, dann hat man einige Sonderauflagen´_ , dachte er. So wie immer, mussten sie Hermine aus den Laden heraus schieben und sie beschlossen im Tropfenden Kessel zu Mittag, zu Essen. Nachdem sie das Butterbier bestellt hatten, setzten sie sich, in eine ruhige Ecke.

„Harry," fragte Hermine. „Du nimmst nicht mit uns am regulären Unterricht teil. Was machst du?"

Harry betrachtete seine Freunde und lächelte, _immer denkt sie an meine Ausbildung´_ , dachte er.

„Ich habe bereits alle Bücher für dieses Jahr, obwohl ich kein amtlicher Schüler mehr bin. Ich werde noch an einigen Kursen teilnehmen, wie z.B. magische Geschöpfe und Zaubertränke, wo ich noch mehr theoretisches Wissen brauche. Obwohl ich die meiste arbeit mit Dumbledore mache, um die weiter Entwicklung zu routinieren und meine Energie zu verfeinern. Die Fähigkeit zu habe, das praktische Wissen einfach so zu können, ist eine feine Sache, aber ich brauche den Praktischen Unterricht, um sie zu steuern. So konzentriere ich mich auf dieses Jahr und auf die DA."

Hermine nickte und schaute ihren besten Freund erfreut an. Während ihrem Aufendhalt in Hogwarts, hatten sie und Ron, viel gelernt, was im 6.Jahr kommen wird und sie haben an ihren Okklumentik Fähigkeiten gearbeitet. Ron schlürfte an seinem Getränk und lachte. „Nun Freund, wenn es nicht für Mine gewesen wäre, hätte ich den Unterricht schon längst abgebrochen. Ich kann es nicht glauben, das es Snape war, bei den Du Okklumentik lernen musstest." Sagte er.

Harry nickte. „Manchmal denke ich, das es für Snape schwer war, mich zu Unterrichten. Er hat versucht mich regelmäßig zu demütigen, während des Zaubertrank Unterricht."

Die drei lachten, als sie plötzlich eine Explosion hörten und die unterschiedlichen Knalle, von circa 30 appartierenden Personen hörten.

Harry sah die anderen Zwei an. Schnell floht zurück in die Schule und erzählt es Dumbledore, das eine Anzahl Todesser die Winkelgasse angreifen." Hermine versuchte zu protestieren.

„Aber Harry, was ist mit dir?" schrie sie.

„Ja, wir können dir helfen," sagte Ron.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Geht jetzt, beide. Ich muss es beenden, bevor jemand verletzt wird. Ich kann nicht Kämpfen und mir gleichzeitig Sorgen um euch beide machen." Beide sahen Harry, mit Angst in den Augen an und nickten. Nachdem er sichergegangen war, das seine Freunde in Sicherheit waren, lief er zurück in die Winkelgasse, um die Todesser zu stellen.

„Na, na, wenn haben wir den hier," gackerte eine Weibliche Stimme, mit Freude. „Sicher belohnt mich der Meister. Wenn ich dich zu ihm bringe oder dich töte."

Harry sah sie verärgert an, als er merkte, wem die Stimme gehörte. „Lestrange!" ,schrie er. „Wenn sie sich friedlich mir ergeben, dann werde ich sie nicht schädigen."

Sie gackerte und lachte. „Nun das kleine Potter Baby, hat nach allem noch Humor." Sagte sie Richtung Harry, der Rest der Todesser lachte und schossen Cruatius und Avada Karvada Flüche auf ihn und andere Passanten, die dicht bei ihm standen. Harry wich schnell, den ganzen Zaubern aus. Der Rest, wurde von einem um sich, schnell beschworenes Schild aufgesogen, das er über sich warf.

Harry musste es schnell beenden. Er erzeugte leise, ein Anti-Appaptier Feld um sie und die Umgebung und verbannte leise die Zivilisten aus den gefährlichen Zone. Er sah mindestens 50 verletzte oder Tote und schickte sie ins St. Mungos, zur Behandlung. Als nächster erzeugte Harry eine Eindämmerungs-Blase um sich und die das Dunkle Mal tragen.

Etwas grinsend an die Todesser, sagte Harry. „Nun komm schon Ladies, lass uns tanzen."

Das muss schnell gehen dachte er, um soviel Blutvergießen wie möglich zu vermeine und konzentrierte sich auf Bellatrix Lestrange. „Ich denke, das es Zeit ist für eine kleine Rückzahlung Bellatrix, du nicht? Sagte er zu ihr, nachdem er ein paar Flüchen von ihr ausgewichen ist. Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und ging auf sie zu. Sie lachte vor Freude und schoss ein Fluch nach den anderen auf ihn, die harmlos von ihn abprallten und die anderen Todesser trafen. Er grinste und ging langsam weiter, in ihre Richtung. Da ihre ganzen Flüche bei Harry nichts brachten, versuchte sie zu Disappertieren, aber vergebens. „Denkst du irgendwo hinzugehen?" sagte Harry und grinste sie an.

Bellatrix fluchte zu Harry. „Verdammt Potter, der Meister will deinen Tot." Harry sah Bellatrix an. „Das könnte sein, aber du wirst es nicht sehe." Sagte er so leise zu ihr, das es nur die beiden verstehen konnten. Er sah ihr in die Augen und schnipste mir seinem Finger und alle Todesser froren ein, ihre Köpfe drehten sich zur Mitte, damit sie sehen konnten was passiert.

„Für Sirius!" sagte Harry als letztes zu ihr. Harry konzentrierte sich kurz auf seine Energie und plötzlich explodierte Bellatrix´s Kopf, wie ein Wasserballon. Die Gesichter von den restlichen Todessern zeigte Ungläubigkeit und Grausigkeit, Einige fingen auch an sich zu übergeben, als es Blut, Knochen und Gehirn, auf sie herunter regneten. Harry schnipste noch mal, mit seinem Finger und Ketten und Seile erschienen, um die restlichen Todesser zu fesseln. Als er sie betäubt hatte, drehte er sich um, er sah Dumbledore und einige Mitglieder des Ordens heran kommen.

Harry sah Dumbledore an. ""Entschuldige Albus, aber du kommst zu spät." Albus nickte. „Wie viele Tote und Verletzte?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und zuckte. „Ich sah mindestens 40 bis 50 verletzt oder Tote, bevor ich sie durch einen freien Raum, ins St. Mungo´s geschickt habe. Von einem Toten weiß ich." Harry dachte einen Minute nach. Dumbledore sah ihn fragend an. „Bellatrix Lestrange," sagte Harry, als wenn es alle fragen beantworten würde.

Dumbledore betrachtete Harry und nickte. „Nun Harry, ich denke das es Zeit ist denn Auroren bescheit zu sagen und die Todesser, zur Befragung, in das Ministerium zu überstellen,."

„Sobald sie befragte sind, wünsche ich, das sie zum Tot verurteilt werden," sagte er zu Dumbledore und nickte.

Dumbledore, der zu Harry sah, traf der schlag. „Sicherlich ist der Tot nicht notwendig, ist es Harry?"

Harry sah seinen Altem Mentor, mir einem Müden und traurigen Ausdruck an. „Albus ich weiß, das du für manche eine zwei, manchmal auch eine dritte Change gibst. Aber viele sind wegen dem Schmutz gestorben. Sie hatten ihre Wahl und sie machten sie. Ich will nicht riskieren, das sie ins Gefängnis kommen und wieder ausbrechen, um dann wieder zu Voldemort zu gehen. Um mit dem weiter zu machen, mit den sie aufgehört haben, zu töten." An dem Punkt sah Harry mehr als traurig aus. „Nein alter Freund, eine Zweite Change, ist etwas, was sich die Welt jetzt nicht leisten kann."

Dumbledore betrachtete ihn einen Moment und nickte leicht. „Komm Harry, es ist Zeit ins Schloss zurückzukehren. Du brauchst etwas ruhe." Harry nickte und öffnete ein Portal, in das Büro des Schulleiters.

„Tee?" fragte Dumbledore nach dem ankommen, als Harry sich setzte. Harry nickte und dachte über die Zukunft nach.

„Harry, geht es dir Gut?" fragte Dumbledore ihn. Harry sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an und schniefte. „Warum habe ich das getan, Albus? Warum habe ich sie getötet? Habe ich so einen schlecht Vorstellung von Menschen, das ich aus Rache Tötete?"

Dumbledore betrachtete seinen Schützling und dachte einen Minute nach, bevor er antwortete. „Nein Harry, obwohl du ohne Zweifel, verärgert warst und mach Gerechtigkeit Gesucht hast. Jedoch denke ich, das dein Zorn, die Steuerung deiner Energie, etwas aus der Kontrolle geraten ist."

„Es tut mir so leid Albus, ich habe die ganze Zeit versucht es unter Kontrolle zu halten." Sagte Harry.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich weiß Harry, die Energie ist noch neu. Aber mit Zeit, Geduld und vor allen Übung, bekommst du die nötige Steuerung."

Harry nickte. „Albus, wir müssen mit dem Ministerium Kontakt aufnehmen und die Schadensliste, von heutigen Angriff einsehen."

Harry öffnete ein Portal und sie traten beide, in das Büro des Ministers. Arthur sah von seinen Bericht auf, den er langsam lass und nickte den beiden zu. „Gut gemacht heute, Harry. Du rettest einige Leben heute."

Harry betrachtete seinen Minister. „Ich tat, was ich tun musste. Aber wie viele tote und verletzte haben wir?"

Arthur sah ihn an. „Insgesamt haben wie 20 Tote, davon 10 Todesser, und 40 Verletzte." Harry machte ein grimmiges Gesicht. „Es hätte schlimmer sein können, viel schlimmen." Beide Männer nickten. „Wir haben die letzten Todesser verhört und wir bekommen den Bericht morgen. Ich will sehen, das ihr beiden, so schnell wir möglich einen Kopie bekommt." Sagte Arthur.

Harry und Albus nickten. „Nach dem Verhör, werden alle Gefangenen hingerichtet." Arthur betrachtete Dumbledore fragend, aber er nickte ihn bestätigend zurück. „Du willst sicher gehen, das sie nicht zurückkehren und neue Verwüstungen machen." fing Arthur an. Harry nickte. „und es hat einen Positive Nebenwirkung, die Leute überlegen sich jetzt zweimal, ob sie sich binden." Beendete Harry den Satz. Arthur nickte. „Ich arbeite einen Amtlichen Erlass aus, der das vorgibt." Harry und Dumbledore nickten ihr Zustimmung. „Nun Arthur, ich muss zurück zu Schloss, sehen was Ron und Hermine machen." Arthur nickte. „Grüß die beiden."

Nachdem sie wieder im Schloss angelangt waren. Harry, betrachtete Dumbledore, mit einem harten Blick. „Nun ich werden mich ein bisschen ausruhen und den Rest der Pläne für die DA fertig stellen." Albus nickte. „Das ist einen gute Idee, ruh dich einen weile aus und versuche nicht so viel darüber nachzudenken. Nach all den, ist es der Anfang des Krieges." Harry nickte und machte sich auf den weg in seine Räume.

* * *

So ich hoffe, das es euch gefallen hat.

!WOW! diesmal haben drei Leute KlickKlick gemacht, Ich hoffe immer noch, das meine Schwarzlser mir auch scheiben.

**silvertrust:** Leider ist das immer noch nicht meine FF. Na gut ich hätte ja auch mal meine Fantasie spielen lassen könne und ich hätte etwas dazugedichtet, aber leiden habe ich der Sache zur Zeit ein Blackout, mir fällt es immoment nichts ein.

**steffen**: Was heist faule deutschleser? Ich habe die beiden ersten Bücher auch erst in Deustsch gelesen. Mit den Englischen bin ich erst angefangen, nachdem ich sie von meiner Famlie zu Weihnachten bekommen habe, nur dieses mal lese ich erst das englische, denn ich kann nicht warten und platze fast vor neugierde, wie es weiter geht.Es ist auch nicht so schwer, wenn ich mal nicht weiter weiß habe ich ja noch mein alten Langenscheidt, der mir helfen kann.

**laser-jet:** Was? Wie? Wo? Ich bin noch nicht darauf gestoßen, aber wenn es die wieder einfällt, denn kannst du mir ja ne Mail schicken. Aber Danke für den Hinweiß.

Mein dank geht auch wieder an meine **Beta-Leserin Andrea Lupin**, die auch gleich wieder etwas zu lesen von mir bekommt.

So ich hoffe das ich recht viele Reviews bekomme.

Bis zum nächsten mal eure Pupp.


	12. Voldemort´s Plan

So jetzt schnell noch ein Neues Chap, damit nicht die traurig sind, die nicht Englich können und bis zum 1.Oktober warten müssen.

* * *

**Kapitel 12** Voldemorts Plan 

Voldemort war wütend. „Vernichte diesen Potter und seinen Schlammblut-Liebenden Dummkopf Dumbledore." Grummelte er. „Wormtail komm hier her," schrie er. Wormtail stolperte, so schnell er konnte herein und ließ sich vor seinem Lord auf die Knie fallen. „Was kann ich für sie tun Meister?" stotterte er. Voldemort sah seinen Bediensteten kalt an, seine roten Augen, glühten vor Zorn. „Zeig mir deinen Arm!" befahl er. Wormtail hielt seinen Arm zum Meister und Voldemort berührte mit seinem Zauberstab, das Dunkle Mal, um seine Bediensteten zu zusammen zu rufen. Einer nach dem anderen, mit schwarzen Roben und weißen Gesichtsmasken, erschienen plötzlich und fielen vor ihren Meister auf den Boden und seine Befehle zu Empfangen.

„Willkommen, seine Bediensteten, wir haben was zu erledigen." Voldemort teilte seine restlichen 500 Todesser, in 50ger Gruppen auf. Er sagte ihnen das sie heute zuschlagen werden, über ganz Europa verteilt und sie keinen Fehler machen sollten. Das Ziel, waren Muggel und Zauberer. Dumbledore und seine Marionette Potter haben heute ein paar bedienstete gekostet, aber sie können heute Nacht nicht alle retten. „Geht jetzt und schlagt hart zu und die Belohnung wird großartig sein. Aber verlasst ihr mich, wird die Bestrafung noch großartiger sein." Sagte Voldemort, mit Bosheit in seiner Stimme.

Voldemort rief Snape, der seinem Ruf gefolgt war, zu sich nach vorne. Snape trat sofort vor und viel vor seinem Meister auf die Knie. „Du min loyaler Diener, wirst in die Schule zurückgehen und mehr über Potter und seiner neuen Energie herausfinden. Er ist stark geworden, zu stark für einen Jungen, wie er es ist. Ich muss wissen, ob es wegen seinen Erb-Status ist, oder etwas anderes. Nur dir allein, gebe ich die Mission und wie bei den anderen wird deine Belohnung großzügig, aber wenn..." Voldemort lies davon ab, seine Drohung erneut auszusprechen. Snape hielt seine Augen zum Boden gerichtet. „Ich lebe, um den Meister zu dienen. Ich verlasse sie nicht." Voldemort nickte nur. „Gehen sie zurück, bevor sie vermisst werden." Snape ging Richtung Ausgang. „Oh, Severus?" Snape drehte sich um, um sein gegenüber anzusehen. „Ein kleiner Vorgeschmack." Voldemort zielte mit seinem Zauberstab, auf Snape´s Herz. „Crucio!" Snape fiel zu Boden und Voldemort lies ß den Fluch einigen Minuten wirken, bevor er ihn aufhob. „Geh jetzt," sagte er. Snape stand auf, so schnell wie er konnte.

Nachdem jeder, aus dem Raum von Voldemort abgereist war, winkte er der Person, die sich hinter seinem Thron versteckt hatte zu sich. Die Person, auch in schwarz gekleidet, trat vor und ging auch vor seinem Meister in die Knie. Voldemort sah in einige Sekunden an, bevor er anfing zu reden. „Junger Malfoy, ich habe eine Mission für dich. Ich bin mir über die Loyalität, unserm Severus Snape, mich sicher. Du hast mich gebeten, sich meinen inneren Kreis an Todesser anzuschließen, um den Platz deines Vaters, an meiner Seite einzunehmen. Ich bewillige deinen Antrag; wenn du dich geprüft hast." Voldemort dachte im stillen, wenn er sich in der Mission befährt, wird er ihn aufnehmen. „Wenn irgendeine Diskloyalität, von Severus zu sehen ist, töte ihn und erstatte mir sofort Bericht. Deine zusätzliche Aufgabe ist, Potter und den Schlammblut liebenden Dumbledore auszuspionieren. Hohl mir die Informationen, die ich Wissen muss, den Rest der Prophezeiung, die verloren ging. Ich vermute, das Dumbledore oder Potter oder beide, sie kennen. Find die Informationen für mich, führe meine Befehle aus, PRÜFE deinen Wert, zu mir."

Draco kauerte vor seinen Meister, dennoch reagierte er sofort. „Ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen Meister, sie bekommen die Antworten, die sie wünschen." Voldemort nickte nur. „Ich weiß Junge, ich weiß. Bevor du was sagst, lass mich dich an den Preis des Ausfalls erinnern, „Crucio!" Malfoy wendete sich unter den Qualen, als wen Messer in seine Haut schnitten, Dolche sein Herz durchbohrten, Feuer wie Blut durch seine Abern lief. Voldemort hob den Fluch auf. „Habe ein gutes Schuljahr." Dann appatierte er weg.

Überall in England, griffen diese Nacht Todesser an, Tausende Muggel und Zauberer wurden getötet. Die Dunklen Male hingen am Himmel, wie ein Juwel in der Nacht. Tausende Kilometer weit, wachte Harry Potter schreiend auf.

* * *

So ich hoffe, das es euch wieder gefallen hat. 

Mein dank gehr wie immer zuerst an meine Beta-Leser **Andrea Lupin**.

**ShaiAngel:** Find ich auch, Bella hat selbst schuld, was ärgert sie ihn auch. Aber ich glaube nicht, das es wirklich so geschehen wird. Wir werden es ja bald wissen.

**Hermine Potter:** Danke, wie immer.

**Leser-jet:** Geht mir manchmal genau so, hab schon ziemlich viel FF´s gelesen, wenn ich dann mal auf eine ältere stoße, muß ich auch erst überlegen, wo ich ise gelesen hab.

**Silvertrust:** Ich glaube nicht, das er es so machen wird, aber die FF´s lese ich gerne, aber nur wenn sie gut sich. Ich weiß, das die Schwarzleser ihre Zeit brauchen, aber man soll die Hoffnung nie aufgeben.

**Dax:** ;-)

**Minnilein:** Doch, das mit den Handlucngen, knne ich ändern, aber ich habe nicht immer die Phantasie dazu. Denn wenn ich eine Stelle nicht so gut finde oder sie sich Übersetzt, komisch anhrt, den drehe ich sie mir einfach so hin wie ich sie haben will, aber ich versche nicht von der eigendlichen handlung abzuweichen.

**Sassy:** Danke.

Wann das nächst kommt, kann ich euch noch nicht sagen, aber ich werde versuchen, das es schnell geht.

Bis bald eure... Pupp.


	13. Alpträume !

Hallo! Ich bin wieder da. Ich habe ein neues Chap für euchh und hoffe das ihr Spaß daran habt.

* * *

**Kapitel 13 **

**Alpträume**

Harry wachte schreiend auf und fasste sich an seine Narbe. Godric, der in seinem Rahmen, in anderen Raum schlief, wachte auf, als er den Schrei hörte. Harry lief Richtung Porträt und fiel auf die Knie.

Godric sah zu hinunter zu Harry. „Was ist los Junge, was ist passiert?"

Harry kämpfte sich auf seine Füße und versuchte zu sprechen, aber er konnte nur keuchen. „Angriff... Voldemort... England..."

Der Ausdruck auf Godric´s Gesicht wurde ernst. „Schnell Junge, du musst es Dumbledore sagen."

Harry nickte. „Ich werde es versuchen und erkläre es dir später, Grams."

Harry öffnete ein Portal zu Dumbledore´s Büro und trat ein. Nachdem er eingetreten war, sah er Dumbledore in Gespräch mit Arthur Weasley und Professor Snape.

Dumbledore sah auf und betrachtete Harry. „Ja Harry, wir wissen das es Angriffe gegeben hat und es viele, viel Verluste gab. Es geschah, nach unserem letzten treffen, mit Voldemorts Todessern. Er entschied sich, seinen Angriff über ganz England zu verbreiten, um sicher zu gehen, das in mindestens einige folgen."

Harry nickte und sah zu Arthur. „Sind die Auroren da?" fragte er.

Er sehr erschöpfter und Müder Arthur sah zu Harry und nickte. „Ja, wir haben Auroren zu jeder Angriffsstelle geschickt, von der wir im Augenblick wissen."

Harry sah niedergeschlagen aus. „Wissen wir schon, wie viele tote es gab?"

Arthur und Dumbledore schüttelten den Kopf. „Nein, im Augenblick noch nicht."

Harry sah plötzlich Snape an und fing an zu schreien. „ Sie waren beim Treffen! Sie wussten, was geschehen würde. Sie sollten der Spion sein ! Warum haben sie die Informationen nicht früher an Dumbledore oder das Ministerium gegeben? Sie hätten es stoppen können. Wie viele Leute starben?"

Dumbledore sah Richtung Harry. „Harry, Severus hat nicht mit der Sache zu tun. Er gab uns die Informationen, sobald er wieder , nach dem Treffen, im Schloss war. Obwohl wir wussten, das es Angriffe gab, wussten wir nicht wo."

Harry sah zu Snape, „Entschuldigen sie Professor, ich weiß das es nicht ihre schuld ist. Sie haben uns durch ihr Spionieren, so viele Informationen gegeben, wie sie konnten. Jedoch denken ich, das ich sicher sagen kann, das ihre Tage, als Spion vorbei sind."

Die drei Männer sahen Harry fragend an. Dumbledore hob seine Augenbraun. „Was hat das zu bedeuten, Harry."

Harry setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und berichtete über das gegenwärtige Misstrauen von Voldemort, gegenüber Snape. „Ich weiß, das wir uns nie mochten Professor, ich weiß von ihren Abneigung, gegenüber meinem Vater, weil er das mit ihnen gemacht hat. Aber wir müssen zusammenhalten, um es zu beenden."

Harry sah Snape an. "Die Tatsache ist, das ihr leben in Gefahr ist, wenn sie nicht ihre Mission aufführen, die Voldemort ihnen gab. Draco Malfoy wurde aufgetragen, um sie zu Töten."

Snape hatte einen finsteren Blick. „Der Junge versucht sich selber zu prüfen, wie sein Vater."

Harry nickte. „Obwohl ich denke, das es sicherer ist, wenn ich sage ihre Tage als Spion sind vorbei."

Snape gab Harry einen Neugierigen Blick. „Hör Potter, auch wenn ich ihre Warnung schätze. Aber wir haben keinen anderen in Voldemorts inneren Zirkel, also muss ich zurück und einen auf gut machen."

Während sie sprachen, griff sich Snape plötzlich an seinen linken Arm, als wenn er schmerzen hätte. Snape betrachtete plötzlich Harry und Dumbledore´s Gesicht. „Ich werde gerufen."

Dumbledore sah plötzlich sehr müde aus. „Gut Severus, aber pass auf."

„Keine sorge Albus, ich habe keine Absicht mein Leben, für nicht wegzuwerfen." Sagte Snape.

„Albus, möglicherweise, sollten wir beginnen, neue Mitglieder für den Orden zu gewinnen." Sagte Harry, nachdem Snape abgereist war.

Dumbledore sah Harry durchdacht an. „Das ist eine Ausgezeichnete Idee, Harry."

Harry sah zu Artuhr. „ Irgend ein Wort von Moody. Wie lange es dauert, neue Anwärter auszubilden."

Artuhr lächelte. „Du kennst doch Moody, nach ihm, sind sie nie richtig Ausgebildet. Aber nach unser Schätzung, sollten wir einen neue Klasse, ende September haben."

Harry nickte und lächelte. „Ja Moody ist durchaus ein Perfektionist."

Die drei versuchten ein kleinen Gespräch zu führen, als sie warteten, das sie den Bericht, der Angriffe bekamen. Harry fragte Arthur, wie es dem Rest der Familie ging.

„Oh gut, Fred und Georges Laden geht es gut. Molly hat den ganzen Fuchsbau renoviert und Ginny fliegt auf ihrem neuen Besen, den sie für die Quidditch Mannschaft bekommen hat."

Harry vermisste es, diesen Sommer im Fuchsbau zu sein und mit seine Freunden, ein normales Leben zu haben. Anstatt, seine Freunde für den Krieg zu Trainieren.

Ich habe meine Unterrichtpläne, für die DA fertig, möchtest du sie sehen." Sagte Harry und sah Dumbledore an.

Dumbledore betrachtete sie. „Das ist ausgezeichnet Harry. Die bist ein guter Lehrer. Wusstest du Harry, das alle in der Da ein EE oder O, in DADA hatte, egal ob O.W.L.´s oder N.E.W.T.´s?"

Harry sah ihn Überrascht an. „Das ist gut, aber ich habe sie nicht wirklich Unterrichtet."

Dumbledore lächelte. „Dies bezüglich bist du zu bescheiden, Harry. Du kannst es besser als du denkst. Manchmal ist eine Lektion mehr, als nur einen Zauber zu werfen; Manchmal ist eine Lektion auch Mut, Tapferkeit und Loyalität. Du besitzt diese Qualitäten im Überfluss und sie haben dir geholfen, sie auch aus anderen zu holen. Hohl das beste aus deinem Unterricht."

Um zwei Uhr morgens, kamen die ersten Berichte. Es schien, das 5000 Menschen, in 10 verschiedenen Angriffen, in Großbritannien, getötet wurden. Harry war verblüfft, 5000 Menschen! das war unverschämt.

„Bei Gott, er ist mein Zeuge. Voldemort dafür Zahlst du, du wirst leiden!" schwor er.

Dumbledore und Arthur, sahen aus als hätte man sie ins Gesicht geschlagen. „Wir müssen in der Tat, die Sicherheit sofort erhöhen. Harry, ich denke, das wir morgen früh gehen und die Schutzzauber verstärken."

Harry nickte zu Dumbledore. „Ich war im Begriff es zu tun, Großvater unterrichtete mich, wie ich die alten Zauber neu aufladen kann und ich kann , das jemand mit dem Dunklen Mal, die Schule betritt."

„Was ist mit Severus? Er trägt das Dunkle Mal und ist unser Spion." Fragte Dumbledore.

Harry nickte. „Ich kann den Zauber so ändern, das bestimmte Leute durch können, wenn ich will. Es wir also gehen."

Da sie im Begriff waren, die Bezirke am nächsten Morgen oder später am, Morgen neu abzuladen, entschier er sich ins Bett zu gehen und noch etwas schlaf zu bekommen. Er versuchte zu schlafen, aber der Traum kam immer wieder und zwand ihn wach zu bleiben und aufzustehen. Da es der letzt Tag war, bevor die Schule wieder began, waren alle Lehrer wieder zurüch, bis auf Hagrid, derr für Dumbledore auf Mission war. Harry änderte seine Kleidung und ging in die Große Halle zu Frühstück.

Die Lehrer Begrüßten ihn und machten ihm Platz, das er sich an den Tisch setzten konnte. „ich muss sagen," sagte Professor Vektor. „Sie sehen wirklich, wie ein adliger aus."

Die aussage bestätigte auch der Rest, des Personale und Harry fing au zu lachen. Nachdem das Gelächter nachgelassen hat, betrachteten sie Harry ernsthaft. „Nun, ich weiß, dass ich der Erbe Gryffindor bin, aber für die nächsten zwei Jahre bin ich immer noch ein halber Schüler. Bitte versuchen sie mich, wie jeden anderen Schüler zu behandeln. Wenn ich bevorzugt werde, beginnen die anderen mich Malfoy zu nennen." Die anderen brachen in lachen aus.

Zu der Zeit ungefähr kam Dumbledore hinein und ging zu seinen Platz. Er sah den Rest, des Personals, mit funkelnden Augen an. „Guten Morgen. Willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr. Ich sehe, das sie meinen Lehrling, getroffen haben, Mr. Potter.

Ich habe euch einige Nachrichten über de neuen Bezirke." Seine Augen ruhte auf Harry während er sprach. „Wie sie nun wissen, habe ich Mr. Potter zu meinen Lehrling gemacht. Er wird nicht in einem der Häuser schlafen, er hat seinen eigenen Turm, der errichtet wurde, von Godric Gryffindor.

Als men Lehrling, ist er nicht an einigen Richtlinien und Regeln gebunden, die normalerweise für die Schüler gelten. Für ihn zählt keine Sperrstunde und er kann Hauspunkte verteilen oder anziehen, wie die Vertrauensschüler.

Die Vertrauensschüler sagen es den Schulsprechern und diese mir, dem Kopf des Hauses oder Mr. Potter." Dumbledore betrachtete seine Professoren. „Ich werde ihn, in eine Unterrichtsstunden schicken, wenn ich ihn nicht Unterrichten kann. Bitte Unterrichten sie ihn, nach ihren besten Fähigkeiten."

Dumbledore schaute zu Harry. „Möchtest du noch etwas hinzufügen?"

Harry betrachtete das Personal. „Nichts anderes, aber gestern Abend gab es mehrfache Angriff, über ganz Großbritannien verteilt. Mehr als 5000 Männer, Frauen und Kinder verloren ihr Leben. Ohne Zweifel, haben viele der Schüler, die Morgen wiederkommen, Familienmitglieder verloren."

Harry stoppte einen Moment. „Bitte geben sie ihnen die Möglichkeit zu reden. Danke."

Jeder betrachtete Harry. „Oh, ich werde viel lernen, mit ihnen, um alles zu tun um die Leute und die Schule zu schützen. Manchmal werden sie nicht mit dem Einverstanden sein, was ich mache, aber ich bitte sie, mir zu vertrauen."

Jeder betrachtete Harry. Seitdem er Hogwarts betreten hatte, hatten die Lehrer im mehr Verantwortung gegeben, um die schule und die Schüler zu sichern und manchmal auch ihr eigens Leben zu riskieren, um es zu tun. Aber jetzt dachten sie, Das Lord Gryffindor, in sein Haus zurückgekehrt ist und wenn sie sich jetzt nicht sicher fühlten, wann denn? Plötzlich fing ein Lehrer an zu klatschen, das von den anderen gefolgt wurde, Bald klatschten all und schauten voraus, in das nächste Jahr.

* * *

So wie immer haoofe ich das es euch gefallen hat. mein Dank geht auch an meine Beta-Leserin, wie immer hat sie ihre Arbeit gut gemacht.

So und nun **WILL **ich bitte ganz viele Reviews!


	14. Schultage

**_!WICHTIG! _**Suche dringend eine neue Beta-Leserin. Leider kann meine aus familiären Gründen, z.Z. mit weiterlesen. Also, wenn ihr nicht wollt, das die FF steht, denn bitte ich euch, euch zu erbarmen.

* * *

**Kapitel 14**

**Schultage**

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen sehr früh auf, um mit Dumbledore die Schutz-Zauber zu erneuern und die alten zu erneuern. Nach den Frühstück machten er und Dumbledore sich auf den Weg nach draußen, zum Rand der Schutz-Zauber. Harry leerte seinen Verstand und langsam fing er an zu fühlen, was es für ein Zauber ist und wie Stark er ist.

Harry betrachtete Albus. „Lass mich etwas versuchen."

„Albus ich glaube, das ich sie selbst verstärken kann."

Dumbledore nickte Harry zu. „Sehr gut, aber übertreibe es nicht und schwäch dich nicht so viel."

Harry nickte und erklärte. „Ich werde die Energie, von den Elementen ziehen. Ein teil der neuen Bezirke werden, wenn ein Todesser auf den Grund Hogwarts kommt, wird das Element Erde, sie oder ihn einschließen und festhalten. Wenn sie aus der Luft kommen, wieder das Element Luft eingreifen und wenn sie doch durch den Schutz kommen, werden die Elemente Feuer und Wasser angreifen."

Harry schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich, er fing mit der Verstärkung, der vorhandenen Schutzzauber an. Harry hob seine Arme und fing an leicht zu singen, und wieder holte immer wieder die gleiche Phrase, er änderte von Zeit zu Zeit, etwas in der Bedeutung. Langsam fing Harry an, in einem hellen weißen Licht zu glühen, das heller und heller wurde. Langsam streckte Harry seine Hände und setzte sich auf den jetzt sichtbaren Teil, der Schutzzauber und sagte nur ein einziges Wort. „Restoro!" plötzlich fingen die Schutzzauber hell an zu glühen und gaben ein hohes summen von sich, während Harry die Beschädigungen Reparierte und sie sogar leistungsfähiger machte.

So schnell wie es angefangen hatte, hörte es auch wieder auf. Der Ton erstarb und das licht erlosch. Dumbledore betrachtete Harry und nickte zustimmend. Gut gemacht Harry, Gut gemacht."

Harry nickte. „Danke, aber das ist das Gründerblut in mir, das mir den speziellen Zugang zu den Schutzzaubern gibt. Da sie es ja waren, die ursprünglich die Schutzzauber erschaffen haben."

Dumbledore nickte wissend.

Harry schloss die Augen und fing an sich auf die neuen Elementar Bezirke zu konzentrieren. Harry fing langsam wieder an zu singen, aber diesmal laut und demonstrieren, als wenn er mit jemanden sprechen würde. Seine Augen erhoben sich zu Himmel, plötzlich bildete sich ein Wirbelsturm über dem Schloss und Blitze zuckte durch die Luft. Dann stampft Harry mit einem Fuß auf die Erde und ein kleinen Erdebeben entstand. Harry klatschte in die Hände und der Wind fing an, wie ein kleiner Hurrikan zu heulen. Schließlich legte Harry seine Hände wieder auf die sichtbaren Bezirke und schrie „Protectus!" . Als er die letzte Silbe richt und Himmel beendete, fing es an vom Himmel Feuer zu regnen. Es schien, dass das Schloss und der Boden, für einige Minuten darin versanken. Blitze schlugen immer wieder in die Schilde ein und fügten den Bezirken immer mehr Energie zu. Plötzlich schien, die Oberseite der Erde zu wachsen, wanderte langsam das Schild hoch und dann wieder hinunter. Plötzlich ließ der Himmel einen Strom an Regen los, den man seit der Großen Flut nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Die ganze Schule schien für einen Moment unter Wasser zu stehen, bevor es auch schon wieder vorbei war.

Dann mit einen Gedanken Beendtete Harry den Zauber und rief laut „Formus!". Dumbledore sah in Ehrwürdig an, währen sich vier Gestalten anfingen sich vor Harry zu formen.

Harry sprach mit ihnen. „Sie haben meine Befehle gehört?"

Sie nickten. „Lassen sie keinen diesen Boden betreten, der dieses Magische Zeichen trägt." Sagte Harry und Zeigte ihnen ,wie das Magisch Zeichn, des Dunklen Mals aussah.

„Wenn irgendjemand hier hinein kommt, fangen sie ihn und halten ihn fest." Sagte Harry.

Die vier Gestalten antworteten im Gleichklang. „Wir folgen Meister."

Harry nickte. „Dort ist einer in unserer Mitte." Harry schickte ihnen Snape´s Aura, den sie war einzigartig.

„Er ist Lehrer, gewährt ihn Zugang."

Die Elemente nickten. „Wir folgen Meister."

Harry nickte ihnen zu. „geht an eure Arbeit."

Die Elemente beugten sich und schiene mit ihren Bezirken zu verschmelzen.

Harry nickte. „Es ist vollbracht, Albus."

Dumbledore nickte. „Sehr gut gemacht, wenn es hart auf hart kommt, dann ist Hogwarts einer der sichersten Plätze in der Zauberwelt."

Harry nickte. „Das war meine Idee. Wenn es wirklich hart auf hart kommt, kann Hogwarts verriegelt werden und aus defensive Festung verwendet werden."

Dumbledore sah ihn durchdacht an. „Denkst du wirklich, das es so weit kommt, Harry?"

Harry zuckte. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Albus. Ich denke nicht, aber mich würde nicht Überraschen, wenn Voldemort versucht Hogwart anzugreifen und zu Übernehmen."

Dumbledore nickte nur, bei Harry´s Argumentation. „Gut, es ist fast 11:00 Uhr, Harry. Möglicher weise sollten wir uns auf den Weg nach King Cross machen."

Harry nickte und mit einem Gedanken drehte er sich unsichtbar, er öffnete ein Tor, zum Gleis 9 ¾ . Als sie durch das Tor traten, war die Hölle los auf der Plattform. Es gab mindestens 35 Todesser, die eine kleine Gruppe Auroren in Angriff nahmen, die ein Gruppe von Schüler versuchte zu schützen.

„Schnell Albus, wir müssen die Schüler in den Zug schaffen und in Sicherheit."

Harry beschwor ein Schild um die Schüler und die Auroren, sowie ein Anti-Appaptier Schild, um zu verhindern das sie entkamen. Er machte sich wieder sichtbar, die Todesser spalteten ihren Angriff auf, um Harry und Dumbledore mit einzuschließen. Während sich die Todesser, auf sie konzentrierten, haben die Auroren die Oberhand auf die restlichen Todesser gewonnen. Sie sahen das der Tag verloren war und ihr Angriff vereitelt., die Todesser versuchten zu Disappertieren, nur um herauszufinden, das sie in der Falle saßen.

Die Todesser kämpften mit erneuter Wut und Töteten dabei ein Auror. Harry sah, das der letzte Schüler in Sicherheit, vor den Todessern war.

Harry hob seine Hände. „Sturpo!" Und eine Gruppe Todesser fiel sofort bewusstlos um.

Dumbledore betäubte fünf und die restlichen wurden durch die Auroren erledigt. Sichtlich erleichtert, stellte Dumbledore ein paar Auroren, um den Zug zu begleiten und zu sichern. Sie nickten und stiegen ein, der Zug verließ langsam den Bahnhof. Harry zeigte mit den Finger und alle Todesser waren in Seile gebunden und schwebten über dem Boden.

Harry öffnete ein Portal, in das Ministerium und sendete sie durch und drehte sich zu Dumbledore. „Kannst du das im Ministerium für mich erklären?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Wo willst du hin Harry?"

„Ich gehe, auch den Zug begleiten. Mit Malfoy dort drin, will ich sicher gehen." Sagte Harry.

Dumbledore nickte. „Gut, aber sei vorsichtig, gehe keine Risiko, mit den Schülern ein."

Harry nickte und öffnete ein Portal in sein Lieblingsabteil und setzte sich hin. Ginny, Ron und Hermine kamen herein und setzten sich zu ihm.

Harry grinste sie an. „Hallo, alle zusammen."

Ron war der erste, der anfing zu reden. „Verdammt Harry, wann bis du gekommen. Weißt du, wie viele verletzt wurden?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Im Moment noch nicht. Wir entschieden, das es wichtiger war, das jeder in die Schule kommt. Stellt die Fragen später."

Sie nickten und drehte sich zu Ginny. „Hey Gin. Wie war dein Sommer?"

Sie nickte. „Nicht schlecht, aber es war einsam, ohne euch alle da."

Harry nickte entschuldigend. „Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid Gin, aber es war Notwendig, das wir etwas Extratraining bekamen."

Ginny nickte. „Ich weiß, das ist, was Dad gesagt hat. Aber es war ein bisschen hart, wenn man das einzige Versuchskaninchen, von Fred und George ist." Sagte sie lachend.

Harry liebte ihr lachen, es wirkte immer so beruhigend auf ihn. Er betrachtete sie näher und war überrascht; sie war selbstsicher über die Ferien geworden.

_´WOW_ dachte Harry, sie ist schöner, als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Harry verfing sich in ihren Augen und errötete, währen sie feststellten, das sie beide das gleiche dachten. Die Freund unterhielten sich und hatten zusammen eigentlich eine gute Zeit, bis sich die Tür des Abteils öffnete und ein grinsender Malfoy auftauchte.

Malfoy war überrascht, Harry dort zu sehen. „Gut, gut, Potter uns seine Geliebte Schlammblut-Gruppe." Spottete er.

Harry stand auf und sah ihn an. „ Nun ich sehe Malfoy, dein Gespräch ist so herrlich wie immer."

Malfoy sah wie immer eingebildete aus. „Nun, wie es aussieht, Hast du diesen Zweite Hand Abschaum, für deinen benutzt. Und ihren Muggel liebenden Vater, das Amt des Ministers übergeben."

Ron und Ginny sprangen auf und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe.

Harry hob seine Hand und stoppte sie. „Nun Malfoy, es scheint das die Vater, das bekommen hat, was er verdient hat. Wenn du intelligent bist, würdest du nicht seinen Beispiel folgen." Sagte Harry kalt.

„mindestens habe ich noch einen Vater, was man von anderen nicht sagen kann." Sagte Malfoy eingebildet.

Harry reagierte sofort. „Das ist zutreffend... Im Moment noch." Sagte er und betrachtete Malfoy, mit brennenden Augen.

Malfoy Überlegte wie er reagieren sollte, aber Harry unterbrach ihn. „ So wie ich hier stehen, werde ich ein Auge auf dich haben. Ich habe mehr Einfluss als du. Würdest du Bitte gehen."

Harry bewegte seine Hand und den Mund von Malfoy verschwand. Malfoy lief heraus und machte sich auf seinen Weg, in sein Abteil. Harry und die anderen konnte Gelächter von den anderen hören, die Draco auf dem Weg traft.

Nachdem sie angekommen waren, sahen sie das vertraute Gesicht von Hagrid. „Erste Jahr, hier rüber." Rief er.

Harry ging, um seinen Freund zu begrüßen. „Hallo Hagrid! Wie war dein Sommer?"

Hagrid grinste und sah zu Harry runter. „ Hallo ihr. Du bist über den Sommer gewachsen Harry!"

Harry grinste. „Danke, Hagrid."

Hagrid sah grinsend zu ihm zurück. „Sieht gut aus, wir sehen uns beim Fest."

Harry nickte. „Ich sehe dich dort."

Die Freunde machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, um auf die Sortierung und das Fest zu warten. Während sich hinein kamen machte Harry sich auf dem Weg zum Haupttisch und seine Freunde zum Gryffindor Tisch. Harry war im begriff sich hinzusetzten, als Dumbledore ihn stoppte.

„Harry, du kannst wenn du es möchtest, bei denen Freunden sitzen."

Harry lachte und dankte dem Professor. Dumbledore nickte, „komme bitte nach dem Essen in mein Büro, wir müssen über die Berichte, vom Angriff heute sprechen." Harry nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Freunden, um das Fest zu genießen.

Professor McGonagall kam in die Große Halle, gefolgt von eine Gruppe nervösen Erstklässler im Schlepptau. „Wenn ich euren Namen aufrufe, tretet ihr vor und ich werde euch den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzten, der euch in die Häuser sortiert."

Der Hut sang sein Lied und die neuen Schüler wurden auf ihre Häuser sortiert.

„_Nicht schlecht, Gryffindor hat 15 neue Schüler,"_ dachte er.

Dumbledore stand auf, um seine üblichen Ansagen zu machen.

„Willkommen oder Willkommen zurück, für die älteren Klassen. Der erste Punkt auf meiner Tagesliste ist, das alle Verordnungen, die Delores Umbridge letztes Jahr aufgestellt hat, für Ungültig erklärt wurden."

Die Halle brach in Applaus aus. „Zweites, der Verbotene Wald, für alle verboten ist und das zu recht." Als Dumbledore das sagte, sah er zum Gryffindor Tisch hinüber. „Die Liste der Verbotenen Sachen, in Hogwarts, kann wie immer im Büro von Mr. Filch unserem Hausmeister eingesehen werden."

Dumbledore machte ein ernstes Gesicht und sah über die Köpfe der Schüler. „Wie sie sicher Wissen und wie ihn allen bewusst ist, ist Voldemort wieder zurückgekehrt." Viele der Schüler sahen durch den Raum, so viel leere Plätze an den Haustischen. Dumbledore nickte Traurig. „Viele Menschen, sind in diesem Sommer durch Todesser Angriffe gestorben. Wenn sie ein Problem Haben, bitte ich sie zu ihren Hauslehrern zu gehen, die können ihnen Helfen. Ich habe Angst, das es erst der Anfang ist. Dies sind wirklich Dunkle Zeiten, in denen wir Leben. Aber, Wenn wir zusammen halten, Hoffe ich das es besser wird."

Dumbledore sah rüber zu Harry und betrachtete ihn. „ Die Meisten von ihnen wissen, Das Mr. Harry Potter , über den Sommer, sein Erbe von Godric Gryffindor entdeckt hat. Obwohl er unter ihnen sitz, ist er mein Lehrling und ist mit den Schutz der Schule und den Schülern beauftragt worden. Die Vertrauensschüler gehen wenn etwas ist zu den Schulsprecher/in und die gehen bitte zu Mr. Potter oder einem Kopf eine Hauses."

Dumbledore sah sich um. „Ich muss euch nicht erinnern, das es tatsächlich das eingreifen von Mr. Potter war, das nicht noch mehr Menschen diesen Sommer gestorben sind."

Als Dumbledore das sagte, fingen viele der Slytherin an zu spotten. „Guter alter heiliger Potter."

Kam aus ihrer Richtung. Es schien, ds es Dumbledore außerdem gehört hatte, weil er seinen Blick auf den Slytherin Tisch ruhen ließ. „Mr. Potter wird auch, Praktische Verteidigung, dieses Jahr unterrichten und ich rege jeden an, ihm äußerste Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken und zu geben. Wie sie sehen können, gibt es keinen neuen Lehrer für DADA dieses Jahr."

Die Schüler nickten. „Das ist, weil ich nach dem letzten Jahr entschieden habe, diesen Unterricht selbst zu geben, den er ist jetzt wichtigen den je ."

Viele Schüler sahen ihn Überrascht an und der Gryffindor Tisch brach in Jubel aus. „Gut, ich schätze das sie lange genug aufgehalten habe. Genießen sie das Fest und haben sie Morgen weinen angenehmen ersten Tag."

Währen Dumbledore dieses sagte , erschien das Essen auf den Tellern vor ihnen. Jeder schon seine dunklen Gedanken nach hinten und genoss das Fest.

Dean und Seamus, versuchten mit Neville zusammen, Harry über die DA dieses Jahr auszufragen. Aber alles war er sagte, ist das er es ihnen in der Ersten Stund erklären würde. Harry erwischte sich selbst, wie er Ginny Anstarrte und an sie dachte. Die Art wie sie lachte, die Fröhlichkeit in ihrem Lachen. Die Art wie dass Licht in ihr Haar schimmern lässt und ihre Augen glänzten. _„Ich würde mich wundern, wenn sie mit mir weg gehen würde!" _dachte er.

Ron holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken und versucht mit vollen Mund zu sprechen. „"Hallo? Harry, bist du da?" Harry lächelte seinen freund an und nickte.

„Wo warst du Harry?"

„Tut mir leid Ron, aber ich war gerade in Gedanken." Sagte Harry.

Ron bat ihn um Rat, wenn er dieses Jahr in die Quidditch Mannschaft setzten sollte. Harry betrachtete wieder Ginny. „Nun, Gin ist sicher., Aber mache einen Termin für die Tryouts und ich werde dir helfen, sie auszusuchen."

Ron grinste. „Danke Freund. Es ist schade, das du nicht für die Hausmannschaft spielen kannst."

„Ich weiß, aber die Umstände, ich denke, das es gut so ist. Außer." Harry lächelte. „Ich glaube nicht das du den Boden der Slytherin wischen willst."

Ron betrachtete seine Freund, mit einem gemeinen Grinsen. „Das ist das erste auf der Tagesliste."

Sie lachten und beendeten ihr Abendessen. Nachdem Jeder fertig war stand Dumbledore auf. „Die Vertrauensschüler begleiten die neuen zu ihren Schlafsälen."

Nachdem die Schüler weg waren, sagte Harry seinen Freunden gute Nacht und machte sich auf den Weg in das Büro von Dumbledore. Als er herein kam, sah er zwei Auroren, mit einem Gehfangenden, der in schwarzer Robe und eine Haube gekleidet war, die tief in sein Gesicht gezogen war. Harry sah den Gefangen mit einen angeekeltem Blick an, er ging zu ihm hinüber und zog ihn die Haube von Gesicht, um zu sehen wer er war. Harry keuchte laut, vor ihn Saß, das Dunkle Mal deutlich sicht Bar, Percy Weasley.

* * *

**ShiaAngel:** Ich hoffe, das es schnell genug war.

**Minnilein:** Ja ich weiß, das sie manchmal ein bisschen überheblich ist, aber ich wind es nicht so schlimm. Ist mal etwa anderes. Dnke, die mühe mach ich mir für euch doch gerne.

**Dax:** ;-)

**GeorgiDee :** Ich kann leider nicht viel an der FF ändern, denn es ist ja nicht meine, ich übersetzte sie nur. Na gut, manchmal, lasse ich auch meine Fantasie spieen, aber ich muß immer dicht an Original bleiben.

**bo89:** Hoff, das es wieder gefallen hat.

**Davemcfly:** Danke!

So wie immer hoffe ich das ich es gut hinbekommenhabe und es euch gefallen hat. Also es geht erst weiter, wenn ich eine Neue Best-Leserin bekommen habe oder ma sehen, vielleicht kann ich ja jemanden überreden!

Viele grüße eure Pupp.

**!BITTE BUTTON FÜR REVIEW DRÜCKEN!**


	15. Wahlen die wir treffen

Hey Leutchen ich bin wieder da!

Ich hoffe das euch das nächste Chap gefallen wird. Aber erst gibt es ein Paar Reviews Antworten.

**steffen:** Ja, Percy ist ein Todesser oder auch nicht? Was wenn er es nicht freiwillig war? Fragen über Fragen.

**Dax:** ;-))

**Die drei :** Wenn du meist das es **schwachsinn **ist, denn mußt du sie ja **nicht **lesen. Aber denn **wundert** es mich, das du sie doch bis **Chap 10** gelesen hast. Leider kann ich es nicht allen Recht machen und das will ich auch nicht, denn jeder hat seinen eigenen Geschmack, was die Richtung der FF geht. Aber das macht nicht, mit deinen Kombi, kannst du mich auch ncht davn abhaten, das ich weiter mache.

Mein Dank geht auch an **Flummi2003.** Er war so nett, so schnell einzuspringen und für mich Beta zu lesen. Ich hoffe das es euch gefällt.

So und os geht es.

* * *

**Kapitel 15**

**Wahlen die wir treffen**

Harry war wie betäubt, um er milde auszudrücken. Percy Weasley war ein TODESSER!

Harry sah zu Dumbledore und öffnete seine telepatische Verbindung zu ihm _´Albus, lass uns für einen Moment in meine Räume gehen und dies hier besprechen_!

Dumbledore betrachtete Harry und nickte.

Dumbledore erklärte den zwei Auroren, das sie bei dem Gefangenen bleiben sollte, während sie mit dem Ministerium in Verbindung traten.

Harrys und Albus gingen außer Sichtweite, der Auroren und schufen ein Portal in seine Räume.

„Oh nein," schrie Harry. „Was soll ich tun?" Er schaute Dumbledore verzweifelt an.

Dumbledore sah seinen Lehrling mitleidig an. „Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Ich weiß es nicht." Beide Männer schwebten in Gedanken, beide nicht angenehm.

Godric wurde wach und betrachtete die zwei. „Harry wo warst du den ganzen Tag? Hast du die Bezirke verstärkt?" Godric fuhr so fort, bis Harry ihn mit einem bösen Blick stoppte.

Godric nickte. „Was ist geschehen?"

Harry erzählte von seinem Tag. Von da an wo er die Bezirke verstärkte bis zu dem Punkt, das Percy Weasley ein Todesser war.

„Da habt ihr zwei eine schwere Wahl," sagte Godric schwer.

„Das Gesetz ist klar, was sie Todesser angeht. Dennoch zeigst du Wohltätigkeit, weil er der Sohn des Ministers ist und das Mitglied der Familie, deines besten Freundes ist?"

Godric schüttelte mit seinem Kopf, für die Sympathie seines jüngsten Enkels. „Harry, du musst deinem Herz, in dieser Angelegenheit folgen. Das Gesetz ist nur gut, wenn es gerecht ist. Du musst entscheiden, was gerecht ist und was nicht."

Während des Moments, lass uns mit Arthur und Molly in Kontakt treten und lassen sie zur Schule kommen." Sagte Harry.

Godric sah Harry traurig an. "Ich beneide dich nicht, um deine Entscheidung, die du treffen musst."

Harry schaute Godric. „Großvater, könntest du Dobby sagen, das er meine Sachen für Morgen raussuchen möchte? Ich denke nicht, das ich es heute abend schaffe."

Godric betrachtete seinen Nachkommen. „Sorge dich nicht, Junger Mann. Ich werde sicherstellen, das sich darum gekümmert wird. Geh nur sicher, das du dass Richtige heute abend machst."

Harry nickte und öffnete ein Portal, zurück in Dumbledore's Büro.

Harry betrachtete Dumbledore. „Möchtest du mit Arthur und Molly in Verbindung treten, oder soll ich?"

Dumbledore sah zu Harry und signalisierte ihm, das er wusste wie es war, wenn man das Leben eines Menschen in der Hand hatte. Dumbledore sah plötzlich sehr alt aus. „ Ich sollte mit Arthur und Molly in Verbindung treten, durch Flohpulver."

Harry beschwor einen Stuhl und lies sich hinunter plumpsen. Dumbledore machte sich auf den Weg zu Kamin und warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver hinein. „Fuchsbau!"

Dumbledore steckte seinen Kopf in den Kamin. „Hallo, jemand zu Hause. ?"

Einen Moment später erschien ein müde aussehen den Arthur. „Albus, Guten Abend, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Könntest du bitte Molly holen und in mein Büro kommen. Ich habe Angst, das ich eine schlecht Nachricht für euch habe."

Artuhr wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und nickte nur bereitwillig. „Wir sing in einigen Momenten da."

Harry sah zu Percy hinüber und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. Er ging rüber zu Percy. „Stupor!" Sagte er und betrachtete den Bewusstlosen.

Dumbledore sah in fragend an. „Ich wünsche ihn bewusstlos, bis er mit Wahrheitsserum befragt wurde."

Harry wendete sich an die zwei Auroren und schickte sie zurück, in das Ministerium. „Gute Arbeit heute," sagte er nur.

Die zwei Auroren nickten. „Ist d noch etwas, was sie wünschen, mein Lord?" fragte der Leiter. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sagte das sie nach Hause gehen konnte, er kümmere sich um den Rest. Die zwei nickten und verabschiedeten sich von Dumbledore und Harry und machten sich auf den Weg.

Einige Momente später, traten Arthur und Molly aus dem Kamin, in Dumbledore´s Büro. „Was kann ich heute für die Herren tun?" Fragte Arthur.

Dumbledore sah die beiden traurig an. „Setzt euch bitte. Arthur, Molly, ich glaube, das ich schlechte Nachrichten über eines eurer Kinder habe."

Molly war die erste die anfing zu sprechen. „Was har Ron gemacht? Oder war es Ginny? Ich weiß, das es nicht Ginny war."

Dumbledore sah sie an. „Nein, es hat mit einen eurer anderen Kinder zu tun."

Dumbledore bewegte seine Hand und eine am Stuhl gefesselte, Schwarz gekleidete Person, wurde sichtbar. Dumbledore entfernte langsam die Maske und Molly fing an zu schreien. „NEEEEEEEEEEEIN!" Dann fiel sie in Ohnmacht.

Arthur Weasley, Minister der Magie, betrachtete seinen dritt ältesten Sohn. „Nein, das kann nicht sein. Nicht Percy, nicht einer meiner Kinder..."

Arthur betrachtete Harry und Dumbledore, er zitterte. Arthur erschauderte auch, da der Minister der Magie vor Kurzem eine Verordnung unterzeichnet hat, das jeder mögliche Todesser getötet werden sollte und es auch durchgeführt werden sollte. Wie könnte er seinen eigenen Sohn umbringen?"

Wie könnte er den Rest seiner Familie und der Zauberwelt gegenüberstehen? Arthur schaute zu Molly und zu Harry, Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen.

Harry saß ruhig da. Alle Lektionen, die er über das Menschliche Leben gelernt hat und über die Rechte des Lebens, stürzten auf ihn nieder.

Harry sah jeden an, „Es tut mir leid. Es scheint, dass das neue Gesetz ungerecht ist. Obwohl ich dachte, das es langfristig am besten war, zerstöre das schlachte, ich la falsch."

Harry wurde von allen angesehen. „Ich habe im Eifer, die Einzel Personen vergessen. Arthur, Dumbledore, es scheint, das wir ein Problem in unseren Händen haben. Wir können nicht, die Zutreffende Gerechtigkeit ausüben, die uns nicht gefallen. Doch gleichzeitig ist Askaban nicht mehr sicher ist, seit wir an der Loyalität der Dementoren zweifeln müssen."

Harry dachte einen Moment nach. „Wir brauchen ein neues Gefängnis. Ich habe schon eine Idee."

Arthur und Dumbledore betrachteten Harry. „Minister, bitte ziehen sie das Gesetz zurück und streichen sie die letzten Sätze, wir werden sie lebenslang Einspeeren. Ich möchte nicht, das sie weglaufen, also halten wir sie bis zum Ende des Krieges und werden sie dann sortieren."

Harry sah traurig aus. „Ich wünsche, das sich so was, wie bei Sirius nicht noch mal wiederholt. Doch um die Menschen zu schützen, ist es im Moment das Beste."

Dumbledore und Arthur sahen Harry stolz an. Albus Augen funkelten. „Es scheint, Harry. Das du deine Lektion über die Menschlichkeit besser gelernt hast, als ich dachte."

Er zuckte. „Möglicherweise, aber ich denke das wir noch einen langen Weg vor uns haben."

Harry sah Arthur für einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Minister, wollen sie Percys Strafe übernehmen?"

Arthur nickte. „Wenn du es möchtest Harry. Ich glaube, wenn er in einer Einzelzelle in Askaban ist, wir er seine Lektion lernen. Ich lasse von den Auroren das Verhör durchführen und schicke euch dann den Bericht."

Harry sah Molly entschuldigend an. „Es tut mir leid Molly. Seit Jahren betrachtete ich eure Familie wie meine. Außerdem, hast du mich immer wie ein Sohn behandelt. Es tut mir leid, das dieses geschehen ist. Es tut mir leid, das du einen Sohn verloren hast."

Als Harry das gesagt hatte, fing Molly unkontrolliert an zu schluchzen und zu weinen. „"Harry, wie kannst du das überhaupt, im Moment denken. Seitdem du mit Ron befreundet bist, bist du wie ein Sohn für uns und für die anderen wie ein Bruder. Da ist nichts, für das du dich entschuldigen musst."

Arthur nickte, bei den Worten seiner Mutter. „Sie hat recht Harry. Du kannst der leistungsfähigste Zauberer sein, auch wenn es vorbestimmt war, der die Kräfte des Licht zu leiten. Aber du bist immer noch ein Mensch und ein Junger Mann."

Arthur sah Harry ernst an. „Mach das, was du immer machst."

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. „Und was ist das?"

Arthur lächelte. „Nehme den Tot und Kämpfe für das Leben."

Dumbledore betrachtete Harry. „Was auch immer, Harry. Du bist NIE alleine, wir werden die nicht verlassen. Wir zusammen, mit die, nehmen die Verantwortung für unsere Welt, in der Hoffnung das wir sie für alle besser machen können."

Harry nickte. „ Soll ich es Ron und Ginny erklären oder machst du das? Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich erkläre es ihnen, das ist meine Aufgabe."

Harry öffnete ein Portal, in seine Räume und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, vor dem Porträt. Godric sah zu ihn hinunter. „Du siehst so verwirrt aus. Was ist geschehen?"

Harry erzählte ihm alles der Reihe nach, das mit Percy und die Wahl, die er treffen musste. Godric nickte und sah Harry stolz an, der ihm über das ganze Gesicht geschrieben war. „Siehst du jetzt, warum es wichtig war, deine Energie mit Klugheit zu mindern. Eine Entscheidung zu treffen ist manchmal einfach, aber da Leben mir dem Resultat dieser Wahl ist häufig anders.

Das ist, was dich von Voldemort unterscheidet. Seine Entscheidungen beeinflussen viel, aber nur in seinem Interesse. Du triffst Entscheidungen, aber im Interesse der anderen. Deine Liebe, hinhabe und Selbst-Opferung ist der Unterschied, zwischen ihm und dir."

Harry sah nicht überzeugt aus, aber willige ein. Harry betrachtete Godric. „Um Godric, wir müssen ein neues Gefängnis Konstruieren, das geheimer und erweiterungsfähig ist."

Harry erklärte seine Idee Godric. „Ideal wäre es, wenn es außerhalb von Raum und Zeit bestehen würde und wir keine Bewacher brauchen. Sie bekommen gerade so viel zu essen, das sie ohne Verluste Leben können."

Godric nickte. Obwohl ich denken, das Exil etwas rau ist, aber deine Idee hat was."

Godric sah einen Moment nachdenklich aus und beide, Er und Harry, atmeten tief durch. Dann schnippst Godric mit seinen Finger. „Ich Hab es Junge!"

Godric erklärte ihm seine Idee von Zeit und Raum, ähnlich wie bei dem Schleier in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Harry fing bei dem Gedanken an den Schleier, an zu schniefen, er musste an Sirius denken und sah ihn in den Tot fallen. Godric beobachtete das, er erklärte ihm das niemand absichtlich oder unschuldig hindurch kann. Harry nickte, dass er in verstanden hatte.

„Sehr gut. Grams. Ich werden mich morgen und ich könnte den beginnen."

Godric nickte. „Was ist sonst noch falsch? Du siehst so blass aus?"

Harry nickte und erklärte Godric, von seinen wachsenden Gefühlen zu Ginny. „Ich weiß nicht, wie sie mich noch ansehen will. Hasst sie mich für das, was mit Percy geschehen wird? Hasst der Rest, der Familie mich? Was ist mit Ron? Er ist die ganze Zeit so verärgert. Wie wird er reagieren?"

Godric betrachtete den Jungen Mann vor ihm. „Es tut mir leid Harry. Du trägst so viel Verantwortung und Belastung, in deinem Alter. Aber vergesse nicht, das du noch ein sechzehn Jahre alter junger Mann bist, mit wünschen, die für dein alter normal sind."

Godric sah ihn mitleidig an. „Es ist gut über diese Sache nachzudenken, aber denke nicht nur daran. Du hast nicht die Chance allen die Angst und die Furcht nehmen. Aber vergesse nicht den Tag zu Kleben, Harry."

Harry sah erleichtert aus. „Ich werde es Versuchen, Grams. Danke, das du mir zugehört hast." „Dafür brauchst du mir nicht danken, wenn etwas ist, kannst du immer zu mir kommen. Jetzt aber ab mit dir zu Bett, du hast Morgen Unterricht!"

Harry nickte und ging schlafen. das letzte, an das er dachte, bevor er einschlief, waren lange Rote Haare, die in der Sonne glänzten.

* * *

Na, wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich hoffe doch gut und ich bekomme recht viel Reviews. 

Bis bald eure Pupp.


	16. Konsepuenzen

**Kapitel 16**

**Konsequenzen **

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen und machte sich für seinen ersten Tag bereit. Nach seinem täglichen Morgenprogramm, ging Harry, um sie anzuziehen. Er fand all seine Kleidung für ihn, ausgebreitet, auf seinem Bett. Währen er sich anzog, betrachtete Harry seine Robe, die nicht mehr das Gryffindor Anzeichen trug. Dort war jetzt, das Hogwarts Abzeichen, wie es auch an Dumbledore´s Robe war.

Harry sah zu Godric. "Warst du das, Grams?"

Godric nickte und sah ihn bittend an. „Ja, ich bat Dobby, das kleine Detail zu ändern, die noch an deinen Roben gemacht werden mussten."

„Bye, Grams. Ich sehe dich später. „Sagte er mit einem letzten Blick, in den Spiegel.

Godric nickte Harry zu. „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, über deine Freunde Harry. Wenn sie wirklich deine Freunde sind, dann werden sie es verstehen."

Harry machte sie langsam auf den Weg in die Große Halle, Mit der Angst, Ron und Ginny gegenüberzustehen. Ale er die Halle betrat und sich auf den Weg zu seinem Platz machte, merkt er, wie ruhig er war.

Harry setzte sich neben Hermine. „Ich nehme an, das Ron und Ginny schon von Percy gehört haben?"

Ron und Ginny sahen Harry an, Tränen liefen ihnen über das Gesicht. Ron war der erste, der wieder zu reden anfing. „Bitte Harry. Bitte lass Percy nicht zu Tode verurteilen. Er war zwar ein Idiot, was die Familie angeht, aber er ist mein Bruder und ich liebe ihn."

Ginny sah auf, Nicht imstande durch ihren Tränen, zu reden. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Percy wird nicht sterben. Ich habe seine Bestrafung, in den Händen eures Vaters gelassen. Ich habe gestern Abend beschlossen, das die Gesetze zu hart waren. Todesser werden noch bestraft, aber das wir jetzt nach der Härte beurteilt." Sagte Harry und betrachtete sie sorgenvoll.

„Jedoch, werden die Gefangenen Todesser, nicht mehr nach Askaban kommen." Sagte er vorsichtig.

Die andere sahen ihn Überrascht an, wunderten sich was er meinte. „Was meinst du, Harry?"

„Wir werden ein neues Gefängnis bauen. Eines, wo wir nicht von den Dementoren und den Auroren abhängig sind." Erklärte er ihnen.

Harry versucht ihnen die Pläne, des neuen Gefängnis, genau zu erklären, er sagte dem Trio auch, das es eher eine Art Exil ist. „Für alle war die erste Wahl sie zu töten nicht schlecht. Wie hat es deine Mutter aufgenommen, Ron."

Ron sah Harry an. „Nun, sie und Dad, sind geschockt über die ganze Sache." Dann schaute Ron etwas angeekelt. „Es steht auf der Titelseite, des Tagespropheten."

Harry sah sie fragend an, bis Ginny ihn die Morgenausgabe, des Tagespropheten gab. Auf der Titelseite, war Percy, in Ketten und Handschellen, direkt unter einer großen Überschrift. **_Minister Sohn, Percy Weasley, durch die Auroren, an dem Angriff auf King Cross festgenommen´_** .

Harry sah die beiden an. „Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, das es so weit gekommen ist, wenn ich was ändern könnte, würde ich es tun."

Plötzlich fing Ginny an zu reden. „Harry, es ist nicht dein Fehler. Obwohl wir nicht wussten, warum Percy den Kontakt zur Familie vollkommen abgebrochen hat, hatten wir eine Idee. Zuerst dachten wir, das es wegen seiner Stellung im Ministerium war, die er zusammen mit Fudge schützen wollte. Später dann, das noch etwas geschah. Wir wussten nicht genau was, aber das er zu Voldemort ging, uns und Dumbledore, bekannt dafür das er die Muggelgeborene Kinder an der Schule..." Ginny driftete an. „Nun, hast du eine Idee."

Harry hatte die Ganze Zeit ruhig dagesessen und Ginny zugehört. Er betrachtete die beiden. „Also seit ihr nicht böse auf mich?"

Ginny lächelte leicht, warf ihre Arme um ihn und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. „Nein Harry, wir sind nicht böse auf dich. Aber verärgert mit Percy, dass Schande über unser Familie brachte."

Harry dachte über die Reaktionen nach, die er erwartet hatte, aber nicht eine war heute Morgen eingetreten. Harry sah flüchtig zum Lehrertisch, um nach Dumbledore zu sehen, Er nickte ihn zu und hob leicht seinen Kelch zum Gruß. Ron sah zu Harry und Ginny, die sich immer noch Umarmten und grinse plötzlich.

Harry betrachtete Ron. „Warum lachst du?"

Ron lächelte ihn an. „Oh, nichts."

Schließlich gaben sich die vier, ihren Hunger hin und fingen mit großen Appetit an zu Frühstücken. Mitten beim Frühstück kam Professor McGonagall und teilte die Stundenpläne aus. Ron, Hermine und Ginny, sahen ihre begeistert an, während Harry seinen fragend betrachtete.

Ron sah Harry fragend an. „Hey Kumpel, was hast du zuerst?"

Harry ächzte. „Tränke, mit Slytherin."

Ron sah über Harry´s Schulter, auf seinen Stundenplan und grinste. „"Nimm es leicht Kumpel. Es ist auch noch eine Doppelstunde. Ich bin froh, das ich das Fach nicht mehr habe."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Harry, ich hab mit dir zusammen. Ich kann dir dann helfen."

Harry sah sie erleichtert an, denn er musste nicht alleine leiden. Plötzlich erhellte sich Rons Gesicht. „Sieh es von der Guten Seite, Harry. Zumindest kann er die keine Hauspunkte mehr abnehmen." Ron stopfte seine Mund voll essen.

Hermine sah Ron an. „Ehrlich Ron. Du musst noch einiges lernen." Schellte sie ihm.

Hermine sah wieder zu Harry. „Was sind die anderen Fächer, die du genommen hast."

Harry übergab ihr, seinen Stundenplan wortlos.

_Stundenplan Harry Potter: _

_8:00-11:00 Zaubertränke Professor Snape _

_12:00-13:00 Mittagessen_

_13:15-14:30 DADA Albus Dumbledore_

_14:45-16:30 Arithmantik Professor Vector_

_19:00-21:30 Lehrunterricht Albus Dumbledore MI & DO_

_8:00-10:00 PmG Professor Hagrid_

_10:00-12:00 Tranfiguration Professor McGonagall_

_12:00-13:00 Mittagessen_

_13:15-16:30 Magische Techniken Albus Dumbledore_

_19:00-21:30 Magischer Kampf Harry Potter_

Hermine Schaute zu Harry und quiekte. „Wir haben Arthimantik zusammen!"

Harry nickte. „Ich weiß, Dumbledore dachte, das ich damit anfangen soll, obwohl ich nicht den Grundkurs hatte vorher hatte. Er dachte, das er mir bei meiner Energie, Zauberaufbau und Zauberänderungen, nützlich sein kann."

Ron sah Harry´s Stundenplan erschrocken an. „Wow Kumpel. Dumbledore´s Lehrling zu sein, ist keine einfache Sache."

Harry lachte. „Gut, die Stunden sind eine Last, aber die Hausaufgaben, sind nicht wirklich das Problem, mit dem Gedächtnis das ich jetzt habe."

Bei Ron erhellte sich das Gesicht. „Gut Kumpel, Dann kannst du mir wohlmöglich, bei meine N.E.W.T.´s helfen. Die Vorbereitungen sind schrecklich."

Hermine sah ihren Freund empört an. „Ron! Du hattest genug O.W.L.´s ohne viel Hilfe. Außerdem, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, bin ich immer froh, wenn ich dir helfen kann."

Ron dachte eine Minute nach, bevor er ihr antwortete. „Hilfe vom Leistungsfähigen Zauberer oder Hilfe von einer Intelligenten, schönen Hexe. Schwer zu entscheiden, aber es tut mir leid zu sagen, ich gehe zu Mine." Grinste er.

Hermine schlug ihn spielerisch auf den Arm. „Musst du immer so denken?"

Harry lachte, wie er seine Freundin neckte. „Umm, Ginny?"

Sie drehte sich zu Harry. „Ja Harry?"

Harry war sichtlich nervöse. „Umm ich frage mich, ob wir abends zusammen lernen würden?"

Ginny dachte über das Angebot eine Sekunde nach. _JA! JA!JA!´_ schrie sie innerlich. „Ich denke, das es Spaß machen wird. Aber ich kann die Hilfe definitiv gebrauchen."

Harry hatte plötzlich ein Goofygrinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Wir wäre es heute Abend im Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum , um 10:00?"

Ginny lächelte breit. „Es ist eine Verabredung!"

Hermine und Ron beobachteten die beiden und grinsten. Plötzlich sah sie auf ihre Uhr. „Oh, nein. Komm Harry, wir müssen und beeilen oder wir kommen zu spät, zu Tränke."

Harry und Hermine liefen Richtung Kerker, während Ron und Ginny in die andere Richtung gingen. Auf den Weg in den Kerker, trafen Hermine und Harry auf Malfoy und seine Schurken Crabbe und Goyle. „Gut, Gut, wenn haben wir den Hier? Das Schlammblut und der Marionetten König."

Hermines Gesicht wurde blass, Harry konnte ihr gerade noch eine Hand auf die Schulter legen, um zu verhindern, das sie auf Malfoy zugeht. „Was möchtest du, Malfoy? Ich bin überrascht, das du in der Schule bist. Ich bin überrascht, das die Leine, deines Meisters so lang ist. Wie fühlt sich das an, ein Sklave zu sein?"

„So, wo ist ihr idiotisch aussehender Rothaariger Schlammblut- Freund? Mindesten gibt es ein Weasley, Der kein kompletter Blutverräter ist." Spottete Richtung Hermine.

Hermines Augen verengten sich, Im Interesse zu Ron, und zog ihren Zauberstab, aber Harry war schneller. Harry warf ein Schild um sich und Hermine, dann zeigte er mit seiner Hand auf Malfoy und er Folg 10 Meter durch die Luft. Er blieb regungslos, an der Wand liegen.

Harry lächelte breit. „Ich würde Vorsichtig sein, Malfoy. Du Möchtest doch nicht den gleichen Fehler machen, wie dein Vater."

Malfoy spottete einfach weiter. „Und du auch Potter, deine Eltern waren aufsässig und siehe, was mit ihnen geschehen ist."

„Ja, meine Eltern waren aufsässig und sie kämpften mit den Wissen, das zum überleben nicht gereicht hat. Sie wurden nicht Sklaven, in Voldemorts Welt. Sie gaben ihr Leben, für eine bessere. Denke einfach dran Malfoy, im Universum von Voldemort kann es nur einen Lehrer geben, aber eine menge Sklaven..." Harry ließ den Rest in der Luft hängen und machte sich mit Hermine wieder auf den Weg.

Harry und Hermine betraten das Klassenzimmer, sie suchten sich einen Platz ganz hinten und warteten auf den Rest der Schüler. Harry und Hermine waren die Einzigen Gryffindor, außer ihnen waren noch Susan Bones aus Hufflepuff und Terry Boot aus Ravenclaw. Von den Slytherin kamen Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bulstrode. Während sie im Dunklen und feuchten Kellerverlies warteten, flog die Tür auf und Snape rauschte hinein, seine Robe wehte hinter ihm her.

Snape ging nach vorne und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Tafel. Es erschienen Zeichnungen und Anmerkungen, die sie alle lesen sollten. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es einige in die N.E.W.T.´s Tränke geschafft haben. Aber es scheint, das ich keine Andere Wahl habe." Er sah zu Harry.

„Ich erwarte VIEL mehr von ihnen, als letzte Jahr." Harry betrachtete den Text, in seinem Buch, währen Snape sprach. Snape kam zu Harry und stellte sich vor ihn. „Ist es ihn zu langweilig, mir zuzuhören, Potter? 20 Punkte von..." Snape hatte vergessen, das Harry keinem Haus mehr angehrte, das er quälen konnte. Harry sah zu ihm auf und lächelte leicht. Snape ließ nicht von den Versuch ab, Harry in Verlegenheit zu bringen. „10 Fehler und es geht ein Bericht an ihren Meister." Spottete er.

Malfoy und der Rest der Slytherin grinsten und Snape fuhr fort. „Für den Rest dieses Kurses, werden folgende Gruppen zusammenarbeiten: Granger/Zambini, Bones/Parkinson, Potter/Malfoy, Boot/Bulstrode."

„Heute werden wir den Draught of Enlightenment brauen, kann mir jemand erklären, was das ist?"

Hermine hob seine Hand. Snape ignorierte sie. „Irgendjemand?"

Schließlich nahm er doch Hermine. „Ms Granger?"

„Der Draught of Enlightenment ist ein Trank, ist entworfen worden, um einen Astralkörper zu projizieren. Er erhöh dabei, die Hörfähigkeit, den Geruchs- und den Geschmackssinn."

Snape nickte zufrieden. „Wenn der Trank falsch ist, ist der Trinker nicht in der Lage, wieder in seinen Körper zurückzugehen und der Geist ist in den Astralkörper gefangen. Am ende stirbt am ende." Snape ließ wie immer, das gesagte auf seine Schüler wirken. „Traditionell, wurde der Trank, von den Priestern im alten Ägypten verwendet. Die zutaten sind auf der Tafel und im Buch, auf Seite 227 nachzulesen. FANGEN sie an!" schrie er.

Malfoy sah Harry finster an. „Sieh Potter, ich möchte nicht mit dir zusammenarbeiten und du nicht mit mir. Lass und das hier tun und wir beide überleben."

Harry sah Malfoy an. "Sehr gut, Malfoy, aber sei gewarnt, ich kann diesen Trank brauen und wenn du versuchst ihn zu sabotieren, wirst du die Konsequenzen tragen."

Draco schaute Harry in die Augen. „Sehr gut Potter, warum fängst du nicht an, die Zutaten zu schneiden und ich braue den Trank."

Harry nickte, er schnitt vorschriftsmäßig, die zutaten und holte sich was fehlte. Zur Überraschung, von Draco und Harry, arbeiteten beide sehr gut zusammen. Harry schnitt, Zerquetschte und zerkleinerte geschickt die Zutaten, während Draco in den Braukunst Meisterhaft war. Harry und Draco waren zuerst fertig und fühlten es Ordnungemäß ab. Danach Räumten sie auf und reinigten ihren Platz.

Als sie dabei waren Snape zu verlassen rief er. „Potter, sie bleiben."

Hermine gab ihren Freund ein trauriges lächeln und die Slytherin lachten, weil sie dachten, das Harry von ihren Lieblings Professor ausgeschlossen wurde. Harry blieb an seine Schreibtisch sitzen und wartete, bis alle den Raum verlassen hatten.

Nachdem alle gegangen waren hob Snape seinen Zauberstab und verriegelte die Tür, er beschwor auch noch ein Schweige-Zauber. Snape zeigte Harry, das er nach vorne kommen sollte. „Sieh Potter, ich weiß, dass das Verhältnis zwischen uns schlecht war, aber ich weiß das wir hier einen Todesser aus Voldemorts inneren Kreis unter den Kindern haben. Ich mag sie immer noch nicht, aber ich fange an sie zu respektieren. Sie wissen, das sie noch viel lernen müssen und ich werde es ihnen nicht einfach machen. Ich bin nicht, nur so der beste Tränkemeister."

Harry nickte, das er verstanden hatte. „Wir haben beiden unseren Job zu tun, Potter. Und zur Zeit müssen sie mir helfen. Sie hatten recht, Malfoy wurde als Spion geschickte und soll mich töten, wenn er denkt, das es notwendig ist. Ich will tun was ich kann, aber möglicherweise hatten sie vor einigen Wochen recht, möglicherweise sind meine Tage als Spion vorbei."

Harry nickte. „Professor, schlechtes kommt zu schlechtem. Ich kann Voldemort auch selber ausspionieren, wenn es notwendig ist. Ich werden nicht gesehen, gefangengenommen oder eingesperrt."

Snape sah ihn zweifelhaft an. „Wie?"

Harry grinste und drehte sich unsichtbar. „Ich kann den Fluss der normalen Zeit , um fünf Millisekunden verschieben. Mit diesen Zauber und der Fähigkeit mich unsichtbar zu drehen, kann nmich kein Zauber erreichen und niemand kann mich sehen."

Harry kam in die normale Zeit zurück. „Selbstverständlich hat diese Sache auch eine schlechte Seite, Ich kann keine normale Magie gebrauchen, ich kann nur beobachten."

Snape hatte die Sache durchdacht betrachtet. „Sehr gut Potter, gehen sie jetzt zum Mittag."

Harry lächelte. „Selbstverständlich Professor, ich sehe sie am Mittwoch."

Harry machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, zum Mittagessen und setzte sich neben seine Freunde. „Was wollte Snape von dir?" fragte Hermine ihn.

Harry nickte nur. „Erkläre ich heute Abend." Und beendete sein Essen.

Nach dem Mittag machte er sich mit Hermine und Ron auf den Weg, zu ihrer ersten DADA Stunde mit Dumbledore. Alle waren hinsichtlich ihren ersten Stunde, mit dem Direktor aufgeregt. Alle suchten sich schnell einen Platz und Albus fing an.

„Ah, Guten Tag 6. Jahr." Sagte er und seine Augen funkelten wild. „Ich habe mir die Unterrichts- Unterlagen vom letztem Jahr angesehen und ich muss sagen, das ich etwas enttäuscht bin."

Dumbledore sah sich im Raum um. „Mit dieser Klasse, werde ich mit einem Fortgeschrittenen Schild-Zauber anfangen und wir werden auch noch einige andere üben."

Dumbledore nahm in der Stund, mehrer Schild-Zauber durch und lies sie, sie über, bis alle es fehlerlos konnten. Dumbledore war ein guter Lehrer und verstand etwas, von dem Fach. Das war die beste Stunde, des Tages.

„Möglicherweise, dachten sie, das ich es vergesse, Hausaufgaben auf zugeben." Die meisten stöhnten auf, weil sie gedacht haben, das er es tut. „24 Zoll Über den Gebrauch der Schilde, in einen Kampf, die wir heute gelernt haben."

Dumbledore winkte kurz, als das Trio den Raum verlassen hatte. Ron war der erste, der zu sprechen begann. „Dumbledore ist verdammt brillant."

Harry und Hermine stimmten ihn nickend zu. „Sehen dich später, versuche dich aus Schwierigkeiten heraus zu halten, bis wir wieder da sind!" sagte Hermine.

Ron grinste. „Ich werde es versuchen." Sagte er, während er mit seinen Augen rollte.

Harry und Hermine machten sich auf den Weg, zu ihrer Stunde, bei Professor Vektor und setzten sich schnell hin, damit die Stunde beginnen kann. Harry genoss den unterricht, obwohl es für seinen Geschmack, zuviel Mathematik war die mit einbezogen wurde. Jeder machte es auf seine Art, die Komplizierten Gleichungen zu lösen, Hermine sah sich Harry´s Arbeit an. „Nicht schlecht Harry, du hast ein Talent dafür."

Harry nickte. „Ja, das war eine gute Stunde, das ich mir wünsche ich hätte das Fach schon vor Jahren genommen, anstatt Wahrsagen."

Hermine lachte. „Denk an unser treffen mit Ron und Ginny. Lass uns die Hausaufgaben, vor dem Abendbrot machen."

Harry nickte zustimmend, er sah begeistert der Zeit mit Ginny entgegen. Alle trafen sich oben im Gemeinschaftsraum und saßen zu Paaren zusammen, um zu arbeiten.

Harry sah für einen Moment, in Ginnys faszinierenden Augen. „Wie war dein Tag Ginny?"

Ginny griff aus ihrer Nervösheit heraus seine Hand. „Wenn man nicht an Snape denkt, war er nicht schlecht. Auch wenn ich eine Menge Hausaufgaben habe."

Harry nickte, als er sich an die Hausaufgaben, von letzten Jahr erinnerte. Er sah ihr in die Augen. „Uhm, Ginny hat du lust auf einen Spaziergang?"

Ginny sah in für einen Moment geschockt an. Sie hatte vier Jahre gewartet, das Harry sie wahr nahm und nun fand sie es ein bisschen zu schnell.

„Ich denke, das es eine gute Idee ist." Antwortete sie ihm langsam und schüchtern.

Die zwei verließen den Gemeinschafts-Raum und gingen um den See herum, sie verbrachten viel Zeit damit, sich zu unterhalten, um sich besser kennen zulernen.


	17. Sie machen das Verbrechen, sie

**

* * *

Kapitel 17**

**Sie machen das Verbrechen, sie werden Zahlen**

Harry und Ginny kamen kurz vor dem Essen wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und trafen dort auf Ron und Hermine. Nachdem sie ihre Bücher in die Jeweiligen Räume gebracht hatten grinste Harry.

„Soll ich ein großes Tor in die Große Halle machen?"

Alle grinsen und nickten, außer Hermine. „Harry! Ron und ich sind Vertrauernsschüler und du bist der Lehrling von Dumbledore. Wir sollten kein schlechtes Vorbild für die anderen sein." Sagte sie Stirnrunzeln.

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Nur diese eine Mal, Mine. Aus Spaß um die Slytherin erschrecken."

Hermine stand einen Moment unentschlossen da und dann nickte sie. Grinsen öffnete Harry ein Portal, direkt hinter Malfoy, an seinem Tisch. Die drei kamen heraus und riefen „BUH!" Das veranlasste Malfoy aufzuspringen und sein Getränk über sich zu verschütten. Der Rest der Schule lachte, sogar einige der Slytherin. Harry und Ron lachten so doll, das sie kaum ihren Weg zum Tisch schafften. Sogar Hermine hatte eine Zeit lang versucht, ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu halten.

Das Trio setzte sich und genoss ihr Abendessen, bis Harry auf seine Uhr sah. „O.K. Ich sehe dich um 10:00, Gin. Ich habe meine Stunde bei Dumbledore bis 9:30."

Ginny ergriff seine Hand unter den Tisch. „Ich sehe dich dann."

Harry lächelte sie an und sagte den anderen Auf Wiedersehen und machte sich auf den Weg in das Büro vom Dumbledore. Nachdem er angekommen war, musste er noch auf Dumbledore warten. Fawkes flog rüber zu ihm und landete auf seiner Schulter, er sang ein leises Lied in Harrys Ohr.

Harry streichelte ihn über die Federn. „Hallo Fawkes. Wie geht es dir?"

Fawkes trillerte ein Lied, als wenn er sagen wollte „Gut Harry und selber?".

Harry lächelte und fing Gedankenverloren an, ihn über seine Federn zu streichen. Er dachte über das Gefängnis nach, das er bauen wollte. Genau um 19:30 erschien Dumbledore in seinem Büro, mit einen Stapel Pergamente in seinem Arm, bereit um mit Harry´s Stunde zu beginnen.

„Nun Harry," begann Dumbledore. „An was hast du gedacht, in dieser Stunde zu arbeiten?"

Harry sah auf. „Nun ich habe nicht an den Unterricht gedacht, eher an das Neue Gefängnis und wie es aufgebaut ist. Aber wie ich sehe, hast du deinen Abend schon verplant." Er zeigte mit seinem Arm, in Richtung den Pergamente.

Dumbledore lachte. „Ja, es ist schon einige Zeit her, das ich die Papiere gemacht habe." Sagte er lächelnd. „Jedoch werde ich diese zu Seite Legen, um dich zu Unterrichten. Je nachdem was du möchtest."

Harry nickte leicht mit den Kopf. „Dann schlage ich vor, das wir in Mein Quartier gehen. Ich glaube, das wir uns mit Godric beraten sollten, über die Zauber und Materialien, die wir für den Aufbau benötigen."

Dumbledore nickte. Harry öffnete ein Portal in seine Räume. Er und Albus traten ein und machten sich auf den weg, hinüber zu dem Porträt von Godric. Erst da merkte er, das Fawkes noch auf seiner Schulter saß.

Godric wurde von den Geräusch geweckt, als sie eintraten. „Fawkes! Du großes fliegendes Huhn! Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen."

Fawkes lies einen Schrei los, als Godric die Worte ´großes fliegendes Huhn´ verwendete.

Godric lachte. „Nun, er verseht voll keinen Spaß." Sagte er zu seinem alten Freund. Fawkes gab einen schrillen Ton von sich, das vermutlich Gelächter darstellen sollte, wenn so etwas möglich war oder es so was bei Phönixen gab.

Harry hasste es, seinen Großvater zu unterbrechen, doch wusste er, wenn er es nicht tun würde, würden sie noch die ganze Nacht hier sitzen. „Umm, Grams?" Können wir anfangen, das neue Gefängnis zu errichten? Ich möchte sofort Anfangen, bevor noch jemand versucht Voldemorts Anhänger aus Askaban zu befreien:"

Godric nickte. „Selbstverständlich, Harry. Hast du irgendwelche Ideen, die wir berücksichtigen sollten?"

Harry nickte und erklärte Albus und Godric, was er vor hatte. „Ich möchte, das es ohne Wachen funktioniert, Das die Gefangenen die Grundlagen bekommen, die sie gerade so gebrauchen. Dennoch, nachdem ich ein wenig darüber nachgedacht habe, möchte ich noch etwas neues Einbeziehen."

Dumbledore und Godric sahen ihn neugierig an und Dumbledore zeigte nur, damit er weiter erzählt. Harry fuhr fort. „Beim lesen bin auf eine Sache gestoßen. Die Gefangenen müssen für ihren Unterhalt arbeiten, dann werden sie Überleben."

Harry holte tief Luft. „Nachdem was mit Sirius geschah, möchte ich Sicher stellen, das wir eine gerechte Justiz haben. Ich habe fest gestellt, das die beste Strafe die Selbst-Justiz ist. Unser eigener Verstand bestraft unS strenger, als ich oder ein anderer überhaupt könnte. Folglich, soll das Gefängnis, wie der Raum der Wünsche sein, damit jeder, der dort hinkommt, die Strafe bekommt, die er verdient hat. Der Raum kennt den Gedanken und kann die Strafe anpassen."

Harry sah sie an. „Dies würde auch, die Widereinführung der Gefangenen voraussetzten. Je eher, sie sehen, was sie gemacht haben und es sich eingestehen, das es der falsche weg war, haben sie dort ein leichtereS Leben oder können auch entlassen werden, wenn sie dann noch Leben."

Beide hatten Harry still zugehört , bei seinem Vortrag, Beiden nickten sie schließlich. „Das ist eine hervorragende Idee, Harry. Die Sichere Justiz, gibt den Menschen ihr Hoffnung auf Gerechtigkeit zurück."

Plötzlich kam Dumbledore ein Gedanke. „Harry, was ist mit den Unschuldigen? Die er durch den Imperiums-Fluch zur Sklaverei zwang?"

Harry nickte, als hätte er die Frage erwartet. „Das Gefängnis wird die Unschuldigen sofort erkennen und wieder frei geben."

Dumbledore nickte verstehen und sah Godric an, ob er noch etwas zu sagen hatte. Godric nickte mit seinem Kopf. „Was du vorgeschlagen hast, wurde vorher noch nie getan. Ich bin Überrascht, dass vorher noch niemand die Idee hatte."

Plötzlich erschien ein Altes Buch, in Harry´s Händen. Harry sah Godric wortlos an und bekam auch gleich einen Antwort, auf seine unausgesprochenen Frage. „Viel der im Buch stehenden Zauber, wurden beim Bau von Hogwarts verwendet. Sie sind seit Tausend Jahren nicht mehr verwendet worden."

Harry und Dumbledore nickten bei seiner Erklärung und fingen gleich an, die aufwendigen Zauber zu studieren. Nach einer Stunde der Forschung mit Godric, stand fest, dass das Konstruieren und das werfen der Zauber, ungefähr eine Woche dauern.

Harry sah auf seine Uhr und sah die beiden alten an. „Nun, ich muss für eine weile gehen, den ich habe heute Abend eine Verabredung."

Godric grinste Harry an. „Dann geht Tiger!"

Albus gluckste. „Ah... junge liebe." Er grinste Harry mit funkelnden Augen an.

Harry errötete leicht. „Albus, würdest du mit Arthur in Verbindung treten und ihm von unseren Plänen erzählen?"

Dumbledore nickte und Harry machte sich auf den Weg. „Tun nichts, was ich nicht auch tun Würde." Musste er sich noch von einem grinsenden Godric anhören.

Dumbledore schaute zu Godric. „Godric, soll Fawkes für eine weile zur Unterhaltung hier bleiben? Ich weiß, das du ein wenig einsam bist, wenn Harry nicht hier ist."

Godric nickte. „Das wäre wundervoll. Danke Albus."

Albus wünschte den zweien noch einen schonen Abend und macht sich auf den Weg in sein Büro.

Harry machte sie auf den Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm und blieb vor den Porträt der Fetten Dame stehen. Er wollte gerade anklopfen, in der Hoffnung, das ihn jemand hören würde, den er hatte das Passwort nicht für den Turm. Die Fette Dame verbeugte sich würdevoll. „Darf ich den Lord anmelden."

Harry rollte mit den Augen und ätzte innerlich auf ´_Großartig, jetzt behandeln mich die Porträt auch noch königlich!_´

Harry fand Ginny, mit Ron und Hermine zusammen an einem Tisch setzend, der mit Pergamentrollen übersät war. Ginny sah auf und lächelte ihn an. „Harry, du bist da!"

Hermine lächelte ihn an und Ron sah zwischen seiner Schwester und Harry ,hin und her. „Harry, kann ich dich für eine Sekunde sprechen?"

Harry nickte seinen besten Freund an und drehte sich zu den anderen zwei. „Würden die Damen uns einen Moment entschuldigen?" Er sah Ginny dabei eine Sekunde in die Augen.

Ron signierte ihm, das er ihm aus den Porträtloch folgen sollte. „Nun Harry, ich weiß, was du für meine Schwester fühlst und du weißt, das sie in dich vernarrt ist, seit sie dich gesehen hat. Bitte sei Sorgsam mit ihr. Ich möchte nicht sehen, das sie oder du verletzt werden, wenn euer Verhältnis nicht klappt."

Harry nickte. „Ron, das ist die letzt Sache, an die ich denken will. Aber manchmal, bekomme ich sie nicht aus den Kopf."

Ron nickte. „Ich weiß was du meinst. Kumpel. Ich fühlte auf der gleichen Weiße bei Mine." Ron fing an zu grinsen. „Wenn die im Fuchsbau nur ein Wort von Ginny und dir Hören, fängt Mom an die Hochzeit für euch zu planen."

Harry sah Ron einen Moment entsetzt an, aber fand schnell seine Fassung wieder. „Komm Ron, lasse nie eine Dame warten."

Ron gluckste bei den Aussage, seines Freundes und sich machten sich wieder auf den Weg in den Gemeinschafts-Raum. Ginny sah ihren Bruder an und dann Harry. „Ist alles in Ordnung Harry?"

Harry nickte. „Ron hat mir die Großer Bruder´ Unterhaltung gegeben."

Ginny ging einige Farbtöne, der rot durch, bevor sie aufsah und lächelte. Harry fuhr fort und erzählte seinen Freunden, über das Neue Gefängnis, das sie Bauen wollten.

Hermine sah Harry stolz an. "Du bis wirklich ein großer Zauberer Harry."

Den Rest des Abends verwendeten sie, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu beenden und ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. Harry machte sich bereit um zu gehen und sagte jeden Gute nacht. Harry beugte sich zu Ginny runter und Küsste sie auf die Wange. „Schlaf schön, Gin."

Sie umarmte ihn und Küsste ihn. „Ich sehe dich beim Frühstück Harry."

Harry kam in seine Räume und legte sich mit einem Grinsen auf den Gesicht schlafen.

* * *

So wie immer werde ich mal hoffen, das euch die beiden Neuen Chap´s gefallen haben.

Mein dank geht wie immer an meinen Beta-Leser.

Reviews Antworten bekommt ihr das Nächste ma mit.

Bis dann eure Pupp.


	18. Unterricht

**Kapitel 18**

**Unterricht**

An nächsten Tag, wachte Harry früh auf. Mit Godric´s Hilfe fing Harry, mit der ersten Stufe des Aufbaues, für das neue Gefängnis an. Harry beschwor einen großen Spiegel, 2,50 Meter hoch und 20 Meter breit. Nachdem ein eine Unzerbrechlichkeits-Zauber auf ihn gelegt hatte, Konzentrierte er sich auf den Ein und Ausgang.

Harry wurde von Godric betrachtet, der ihn in Ruhe arbeiten ließ und nur aufpasste. „Gut gemacht Harry. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch innen Einrichten."

Harry nickte. „Ich weiß, aber das müssen wir später machen. Ich muss zum Frühstück."

Godric nickte und winkte ihm zu. „Hab einen Guten Tag, Harry."

Harry machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Tisch und setzte sich neben Ginny. Harry sah sie an. „Guten Morgen, Gin."

Sie lächelte zurück und kicherte. „Dir auch einen Guten Morgen."

Harry sah zu Ron hinüber, der schnell wie möglich aß. „He Ron, kannst du mir bitte den Speck geben?"

Ron, der sein Essen nicht unterbrach, reicht ihm schnell die Platte. Hermine sah Harry durchdacht an. „Harry, hast du deine Pläne für die DA heute Abend schon fertig?"

Harry nickte. Das erinnert mich an was. Hermine kannst du bitte die alte DA informieren, das sie 15 Minuten früher kommen möchten?"

Ron schaute auf und grinste, als könnte er es kaum erwarten. Plötzlich änderte sich seine Blick. „Umm Harry? Wir müssen dich aber nicht Professor rufen oder?"

Harry fing an zu lachen. „Oh Ron, bleib realistisch. Ich habe schon genug unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit und Schmeicheleien, AUSSERHALB des Unterrichts."

Hermine und Ginny lachten über seine Witz. „Armer Harry, Prinz von Gryffindor."

Ron und Harry fingen an zu lachen. „Warte es ab Ginny. Wenn die anderen Mädchen an der Schule uns sehen, dann hast du eine Menge unerwünschter Aufmerksamkeit."

Ginny keuchte, als sie verwirklichte, was Harry gerade gesagt hatte. „Oh, nein. Was wird geschehen, wenn die Zeitung davon Wind bekommt."

Ginny betrachtete Harry. „Du verstehst mich nicht. Du bist der begehrteste Junggeselle in der Zauber Welt."

„Mach die keine Sorgen Ginny, wir werden über diese Brücke gehen, wenn sie kommt." Sagte er lächelnd und sah sie an.

Ginny errötete leicht. „Oh Nein. , ich komme zu Spät zum Unterricht." Sagte sie plötzlich und rannte so schnell sie konnte aus der Halle.

Harry grinste seine Beiden Freunde an. „Sollen wir zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gehen?"

Die drei machten sich auf den weg zu Hagrid´s Hütte. Hagrid sah sie und kam heraus. „Hallo Harry, Ron und Hermine."

Sie sahen zu Hagrid rauf. „Hey Hagrid, Wie geht es Grawp?" fragte Harry ihn.

Hagrid strahlte die drei an. „Es geht ihm gut und er kann jetzt auch besser sprechen. Oh und er erinnert sich noch an die Hermine."

Hermine errötete. „Was werden wir dieses Jahr lernen?"

Hagrid grinste sie an. „Warte es ab, dann wirst du es sehen."

Hagrid zeigte ihnen, das sie in den Bereich für den Unterricht gehen sollten. Ron ächzte auf. „Ich bin mal gespannt, was er wieder für Monster gefunden hat."

Hagrid rief seine Klasse zur Ordnung. „Dieses Jahr werden wir Hydras studieren."

Harry und Hermine sahen sich an. „Wer kann mir was über Hydras erklären?" fragte er.

Hermine hob ihre Hand, zusammen mit Terry Boot. Hagrid nahm Terry. „Hydras kommen vom Südlichen Kontinenten, sie bevorzugen, das Feucht-Warme Klima. Wenn man ihn einen Kopf abscheidet, dann bildete sich dort ein neuer."

„Sehr gut Mr. Boot. 10 Punkte für Ravenclaw. Kann noch jemand dazu etwas sagen?"

Erneut hob Hermine ihre Hand. „Hydras können auch heißes Wasser spucken, um seine Feinde abzuwehren."

Hagrid nickte. „10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Gut dann kommt mal näher und seht euch Jango hier an."

Die Gruppe ging über die Koppel, um sich denn jungen Hydras anzusehen. Er war circa 5 Fuß groß uns auch ungefähr auch so lang. Er hatte blau/schwarz gefleckte Haut und sah einem Drachen sehr ähnlich.

Hagrid nahm einen Eimer mit Fisch. Und zeigte auf den jungen Hydras. „Hydras lieben Fisch, langsam auf ihn zugehen und ihn nicht erschrecken. Sie sind gute Wächter, aber sie vertrauen einem nur langsam. Wenn man aber erst mal seine Vertrauen hat, verliert man es nicht mehr. Jetzt kommt bitte einer nach dem anderen, um nicht ihm Bekanntschaft zu machen."

Harry war der erste, der mit einem Fisch, auf den Hydras zuging, der schluckte den Fisch Selig. Neville ging gerade so nah heran, das er ihm den Fisch mit ausgesteckten Arm reichen konnte. Hermine machte es Wie Harry und der Hydras schluckte seinen Fisch. Ron ging langsam an ihn heran. „Netter Jango, hier ein leckerer Fisch für dich." Sagte er nervös.

Der junge Hydras sah Ron neugierig an, eine Moment später ging er ein Stück vor, um sich den Fisch zu holen. Plötzlich legte er sich hin und drehte sich wie ein Hund auf den Rücken. Hagrid grinste, bei den Dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck von Ron. „Nun, gut zu wissen, Er mag dich Ron. Du kannst seine Bauch streicheln und keine Angst er will nur Spielen."

Ron, der von den ganzen Schüler grinsen angesehen wurde, schlich langsam nach vorne und näherte sich dem Hydras. Der Hydras lag da wie ein Welpe, kroch langsam auf Ron zu. Ron wusste mit einem mal, das er nicht in Gefahr ist, er ging in die Knie und fing an den Bauch von Jango zu streicheln. Alle fingen an zu lachen, als der Hydras seine Hinterbeine von sich streckte. Er fing an sich hin und her zu rollen, als Ron kräftiger krauelte.

Alle lachte. „Ich glaube, da hat jemand einen Freund gefunden," meinte Hagrid.

Ron grinste immer noch, als er mit seinen Freunden Zurückging. Hermine nahm seinen Arm und lächelte ihn an und Harry beglückwünschte ihn, zu seiner guten Arbeit. Da die Stunde nun zu Ende war verabschiedete sich Ron von Jango. „Wir sehen uns Jango." Das Hydras lief zu ihrem Gatter und sprang vor Freude auf seine Hinterbeine. Ron musste lachen. „Ich komme morgen wieder."

Die Freund machten sich auf den Weg in das schloss, in der Klassenzimmer, von Professor McGonagall. Sie hatten sich gerade gesetzt, als sie hinein kam. „Guten Morgen Klasse," sagte sie. Sie wartete bis die Klasse geantwortet hatte. „Dieses Jahr, gehen wir in die Fortgeschritten Transfiguration über."

McGonagall sah zu den Schülern. „Heute werden wir das letzte Jahr noch mal wiederholen, bevor wir zum eigentlichen Lehrplan übergehen, Was sie für die N.E.W.T.´s benötigen. Bitte öffnen sie ihr Buch, auf Seite 127, wir fangen an, einer Feder in eine Tasse zu verwandeln."

Harry konnte schon alles Transformieren, aber Dumbledore dachte, das ihn die Theorie gut tun würde. Harry war in seine Gedanken, bevor Hermine ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück holte.

„Harry? Willst du den Text nicht lesen?"

Harry war gerade im Begriff ihr zu antworten, als Professor McGonagall vor seine Tisch stehen blieb. „Mr. Potter. Warum führen sie die vorgeschriebene Lektion nicht aus?"

Harry sah sie an. „Um ehrlich zu sein Professor, ich kann inzwischen mehr, als was für die N.E.W.T.´s benötigt wird. Professor Dumbledore möchte, das ich mich mehr auf die Theorie konzentriere."

Bevor McGonagall antworten konnte, hob Harry die Feder an und reichte sie ihr. Währen sie ihre Hand danach ausstreckte, verwandelte sie sich, in eine wunderschöne heiligen Kelch. Sie sah ihn überrascht an und Nickte. „Ich möchte sie nach dem Unterricht sprechen, Mr. Potter."

Harry nickte und fing an, Ron für den Rest der Stunde zu helfen. Nach der Stunde sagte Harry, das er sie gleich beim Essen treffen würde. Sie nickten verstehend und gingen schon mal vor. Harry ging zum Schreibtisch von Professor McGonagall. „Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor?"

Sie sah zu ihm hoch. „Da gibt es wohl sehr wenig, was ich ihnen noch beibringen kann. Jedenfalls was das Praktische angeht. Ich möchte versuchen, aus ihnen ein Animagus zu machen."

Harry war überrascht, wenn man das sagen kann. Er wolle es schon immer, seit er wusste, das sein Vater und Pate einer war. Harry grinste sie an. „Ich mache es."

McGonagall gab ein keines lächeln von sich. „Das dachte ich mir."

Sie holte ein Buch aus der Schreibtischschublade und gab es ihn. „Lernen sie das Harry und wir werden nächste Stunde beginnen."

Harry nickte. „Danke Professor."

Sie nickte. „Gehen sie essen, Potter."

Harry ging in die Große Halle, um sich mit seinen Freunden zu treffen und um ihnen zu erzählen was geschehen ist.

Rons Gesicht, nahm einen interessierten Ausdrucke an. „Vielleicht kannst du es uns auch beibringen."

Hermine war über Rons Vorschlag entsetzt. „Ron! Das Animagie Training, ohne die Zustimmung eines Professors ist illegal."

Ron grinste Harry an, der gerade versuchte sich das lachen zu verkneifen. Sicher ist das Richtig Mine, aber das stoppte James, Sirius und Peter auch nicht, um Remus zu helfen."

Harry sah die beiden grinsend an und schenkte dann seine Aufmerksamkeit Ginny. „Hey Gin, wie war heute morgen dein Unterricht?"

Sie unterdrückte ein lachen, „Gut, Wenn man davon absieht, das Collin seinen Fuß in ein Hühnerbein Transformierte."

„Was ist daran lustig? Ein Hühnerbein ist einfach, wieder zu ändern." Fragte Ron.

Ginny kicherte. „Ich weiß, aber es war ein gebratenes Hühnerbein."

Die drei brachen in Gelächter aus und sahen flüchtig zu Collin. Sie beendeten das essen und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Nachmittags Unterricht. Harry machte sich auf den Weg in Dumbledore Büro, für sein Fortgeschritten Magischen Kampf. Nachdem er eingetreten war, sah er Dumbledore über den größten Wälzer sitzen, den er je gesehen hat.

„Ah, Harry komm rein. Ist es schon Zeit für den Unterricht?" sagte er mit funkelnden Augen.

Harry nickte. „Ja, Professor. Ist es."

Dumbledore nickte. „Nun, lass uns in den Raum der Wünsche gehen." Harry und Dumbledore machten sich auf den Weg. Als Harry hinein ging, musste er sich ducken, denn fünf Todesser griffen ihn an. Harry dachte schnell nach, hob seine Hand und beschwor ein Schild aus Eis vor sich und stoppte die Flüche der Angreifer .Harry hob erneut seine Hand und ließ einen Kleinen Tornado entstehen, die Todesser folgen in die Luft und folgen in alle Richtungen. So schnell wie der Angriff begann, war der Raum auch wieder Leer, außer ihn und Dumbledore.

Harry nickte und Dumbledore ließ fünf weitere Todesser erscheinen. „Fang an!" rief er.

Die Todesser fingen an, Schnell Fluch auf Fluch, auf Harry zu feiern. Harry hob beide Hände und die Todesser wurden von eine Wand aus Eis eingeschlossen. Sie versuchten durchzubrechen. Harry lies sie, bis zu den Knöcheln im Boden versinken, um sie an ihrem Platz festzuhalten. Während sie versuchten sich zu befreien, ließ Harry einen elektrischen Sturm entstehen und tötete sie mit einem Stromschlag. Harry bildete auf der Eiswand ein Kuppel und füllte sie mit Wasser. Er sah zu, wie die Todesser, wie Fische in einem Aquarium schwammen.

Nach zwei Stunden Ausweichen und abwehren, war Harry ziemlich müde und Dumbledore beendete das Training für diesen tag. „Das ist genug für Heute, Harry. Ich bin beeindruckt, was du mit deinen Elementen machen kannst. Obwohl ich sagen muss, das es manchmal ziemlich brutal ist."

Harry nickte. „Ich weiß, aber ich wusste auch, das es nur eine Übung war."

Dumbledore nickte zufrieden. „Nun, geh deine Freunde für eine Weile Besuchen und vielleicht beendest du deinen Unterrichtplan, für heute Abend."

Harry grinste. „Das ist eine Ausgezeichnete Idee, Albus. Ich sehe dich beim Abendessen."

Dumbledore nickte und ging.

Harry wollte seine Freunde im Gemeinschafts-Raum treffen, aber nur Ginny war da.

„Wo sind Ron und Hermine?" fragte Harry.

„Ron ist fliegen gegangen und Hermine sieht im zu." Antwortete Ginny.

Harry nickte, während Ginny seine Hand nahm und ihn zur Couch führte.

„Es sieht so aus, als wenn wir den Nachmittag für uns haben." Sagte sie schüchtern zu Harry.

Ginny und Harry plauderten miteinender, als sich Ginny in seinen Augen verfing. Langsam bewegten sich ihre Gesichter zu einander. Zentimeter für Zentimeter kamen sie sich näher, bis sie sich ihre Lippen berührten. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, schnappten sie nach Luft, beider waren sie leicht rot m Gesicht. „Wow," sagten die beiden gleichzeitig. Plötzlich fingen die beiden an zu lachen, als sie merkten, das sie beide das selbe gesagt hatten.

Der Rest der Gryffindor kam in den Turm. Harry entschuldigte sich bei Ginny, das er noch den Plan für den Abend machen musste und sagte ihr, das sie sich heute Abend noch sehen werden.

* * *

Dank an euch alle, die nette und liebe Reviews geschrieben haben. Hoffe das es euch wieder gefallen hat.

Bis bald Pupp


	19. Dunkelheit und Licht

So jetzt mach ich mich mal kein, ohne Hut dann könnt ihr mich nicht sehen. Ja es tu mir leid, ich wei das ich euch vernachlässig habe, werde auch keine Ausrede suchen ,warum, aber jetzt geht es ja weiter.

So jetzt noch ma zu Erinnerung Werden die FF noch die Figuren gehören mir.

Ich danke euch alle, für die Review die ich bekommen habe. Und mein grßter Lob geht wie immer an _Flummi2003_ meinem Beta-Leser.

* * *

**Kapitel 19**

**Dunkelheit und Licht**

Harry und Ginny gingen mit Ron und Hermine hinunter zum Abendessen. Sie unterhielten sich den ganzen Weg.

„Harry, was wirst du in deiner ersten Stunde heute Abend machen?" bettelte Hermine.

Die anderen drei, betrachteten Harry erwartungsvoll, das er ihnen eine Antwort gab. „Heute Abend, werde ich nicht viel machen. Ich werden den Kursaufbau erklären und wir werden einige Flüche üben."

Sie nickte. „Ich kann es nicht erwarten Kumpel. Dein Unterricht ist der beste, an der ganzen Schule." Sagte Ron und grinste.

Die vier setzten sich an den

Gryffindor Tisch und wollten gerade anfangen zu essen, als Dumbledore sich erhob. „Wenn ich euch, um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten darf. Ich möchte euch erinnern, das heute Abend um 19:30, der Duellunterricht, von Mr. Potter stattfindet. Im Raum der Wünsche. Dieser Unterricht ist für die ganze Schule geöffnet und ich möchte sie bitten, das auch wahrzunehmen. Bitte schenken sie Mr. Potter ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit und respektieren sie seine Anweißungen."

Dumbledore signalisierte ihnen , das sie mit den Essen anfangen sollten und setzte sich wieder. Ginny sah auf zu Harry. „Bist du nervös, wegen heute Abend?"

„So in der Art. Es war ein wenig anders letztes Jahr, als wir versucht haben, es geheim zu halten. Aber sie jetzt Richtig zu Unterrichten; aber zu wissen, das davon ihr Leben oder Tot abhängt, ist ein bisschen beunruhigend."

Ginny nickte wissend. „Sorg dich nicht soviel, du wirst sehen, es wird gut."

Harry lächelte sie zuversichtlich an und fing an zu essen. Ron muss sehr hungrig gewesen sein; er aß drei mal so viel und drei mal so laut, wie die anderen in der selben Zeit. Ginny und Hermine warfen ihm einen verachtenden Blick zu.

"Ehrlich Ron," sagte Hermine. „Wann willst du Manieren lernen!"

Ginny musste lachen. „Da kommst du zu spät Hermine."

Der Rest des Essens war ruhig. Harry drehte sich zu Hermine. „Hast du es geschafft, die restlichen DA Mitglieder anzutreffen?"

Hermine nickte. „Ja, sie kommen 15 Minuten früher, wie du gebeten hast."

Harry nickte ihr zu. „Lass uns zum Raum gehen und ihn für die anderen fertig machen."

Während sie die Große halle verließen, nahmen sie keine Notiz, von der ruhigen Person, die ihn von Schatten zu Schatten folgte. Nachdem sie wie üblich, dreimal am Raum vorbeigegangen waren, öffnete er sich für sie. Harry änderte ihn, in den Zustand, wie er letztes Jahr war und fügte ein Duellplattform dazu, die in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

„So," sagte Harry. „Das sollte es gewesen sein, brauchen wir sonst noch was."

Die drei schüttelten mit ihren Kopf. „Nein.. dann ist gut," sagte Harry. „Dann lasst uns auf sie anderen warten." Neville, Luna, Dean und Seamus kamen ca. 10 min. später, durch die Tür.

„Hallo Harry." Sagte Neville grinsend. Er sah auf seine Uhr. „Dean, sind das alle, die vom letzten Jahr kommen?"

„Bis jetzt, sind wir die einzigen, die vom letzten Jahr, weiter machen wollen. „antwortet Dean.

Harry sah sie an. „Der Grund, weshalb ich möchte, das ihr früher kommt ist, weil ich dieses Jahr mehr Schüler erwarte, da der Kurs öffentlich ist. Ich möchte, das ihr den Anderen Schülern helft, denn ich erwarte ein Menge Erst- und Zweiklässler."

Neville sah ihn entsetzt an. „Ich auch, Harry?"

Harry lächelte seinen Freund an. „Auch du Neville. Du bist letztes Jahr besser geworden, mehr als du denkst."

Neville lächelte schüchtern und suchte sich mit den anderen einen Sitzplatz. Bald trafen die ersten Teilnehmer ein und bis Harry die Tür schloss, waren es schon 25 Leute gekommen. Harry war überrascht, auch welche aus dem Ersten Jahr von Slytherin zu sehen. Das war für Harry, innerlich ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer und er begann mit seinem Unterricht.

Er wünschte sich ein Podium, das plötzlich mitten im Raum erschien. „Guten Abend. Ich bin froh, das sie gekommen sind Bevor wir beginnen, möchte ich ihnen noch etwas über den Aufbau, dieses Kurses sagen und was wir über das Jahr lernen wollen. Wie sie wissen, ist nach der Rückkehr Voldemort, die Verteidigung sehr wichtig."

Einige der Schüler, zuckten bei dem Namen von Voldemort. Harry sah es, redete aber weiter. „Wir brauchen als Zauberer nicht nur die Fähigkeit, wie man sich verteidigt, sondern, wir müssen auch angreifen können. Einiges lernen wir im Zauberkunst Unterricht, aber die meisten sind Alttags-Zauber und man kann sie nicht in einem Kampf benutzen. Meine Aufgabe ist es, ihnen Flüche zu lehren, die ihren Gegner stoppen, um entweder ihnen Zeit zu geben wegzulaufen oder sie gefangen zunehmen."

Ein kleiner Junge, hinten in der Klasse meldete sich. „Umm.. Harry Potter, Sir?"

Harry sah die erhobene Hand. „Ja, emm..."

„James Wilks." Sagte der Schüler.

Harry nickte. „Gut James, deine Frage?"

James Wilks sprach weiter. „Sir, wie soll einer, in der ersten Klasse, mit den Rest der Ältern Schüler mitkommen?"

Harry nickte. „Es wird am Anfang schwierig sein, aber ich werde von einigen, die schon letztes Jahr, im Kurs waren Hilfe bekommen. Sie werden euch helfen, bei den Zaubern und in der Klasse hier. Ich weiß, das er schwer ist die Zauber zu üben, aber ich werde den Raum der Wünsche, für die Mitglieder dieser Klasse offen lassen."

Viele in der Klasse, fanden sie Aussicht, das sie die Zauber hier üben konnten gut. Harry sah über seine Kursteilnehmer und wurde ernst. „Letztes Jahr, erzählte uns der sprechende Hut, das wir Zusammen halten sollen oder wir werden zerbrechen. Ich möchte, das sie es ihren Freunden erzählen und jedem sonst, das sie vertrauen zu diesem Kurs haben können und wenn sie es wollen sich auch uns anschließen können, um zu lernen. Dunkle Zeiten kommen und wir müssen auf den Krieg vorbereitet sein.

Denken sie an ihre Familien und ihre Freunde. Denken sie an die Menschen, die sie gar nicht kennen, sie könnten denken, das es ihnen egal ist. Aber wenn sie nur ein Leben Retten oder sogar ihr eigenes, dann habe ich meine Arbeit gemacht und sie ihre."

Die Kursteilnehmer saßen für eine Minute still da und sahen Harry mit Respekt an. Entschlossenheit kannte man auf den Gesichtern sehen. Harry, der das sah, wusste, das er mit dem Unterricht beginnen sollte.

Harry sah hinüber zu Hermine. „Hermine, würdest du dich um die ersten drei Jahre kümmern und das Lichten Schild mit ihnen üben."

Hermine nickte und signalisierte der Gruppe, das sie ihr folgen sollte. „Der Rest von ihnen, wird heute Abend lernen, wie man einen Patronum erschafft."

Harry ging mit der ganzen Klasse die Theorie des Zaubers durch und teilte die Gruppe, in die , die es schon konnten und die ihn noch lernen mussten. Es klappte sehr gut, aber bald wurde es Zeit, den Unterricht zu beenden. Harry ging noch einmal zum Podium.

„Ich habt es alle heute Abend gut gemacht. Die einzige Hausaufgabe die ihr in meinem Unterricht bekommt ist; üben, üben, üben. Die Magie ist wie ein Muskel, je mehr sie ihn benutzen, desto stärker wird er. Sie können in diesen Raum kommen, wenn sie es möchten, den er wird offen bleiben, für sie. Die Klasse ist entlassen."

Alle verließen den Raum, nur Ginny blieb, um auf Harry zu warten. „Das war eine Gute Stunde heute Abend, ich kann es nicht erwarten, bis es weiter geht."

„Hoffentlich wird jeder bald hinterherkommen, dann können wir endlich mit den Realen Training anfangen."

Ginny nickte. „Was machst du, wenn nächstes mal mehr kommen und beim übernächsten mal auch."

„Gut," sagte Harry. „Dann muss ich den Unterricht aufspalten und tun was ich kann."

„Nun, übertreibe es nicht, du hast kaum Zeit für deine Eigenen Stunden, das weißt du."

Harry nahm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr zum Gryffindorturm. Nachdem er sie im Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht hatte, sagte er ihr Gute Nacht und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Quartier. Er kam mitten in einem Streit zwischen Fawkes und Godric an.

Harry sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Grams? Gibt es ein Problem?"

„Nein.. kein Problem Harry. Dieses alte fliegendes Huhn, streitet, gegen alles was ich sage."

Harry sah sie interessiert an. „Worüber habt ihr diskutiert?"

„Ach, über dies und das, aber das ist egal. Aber was den Punkt ausmacht, ist das der Vogel immer das letzte Wort haben muss. „

Harry lächelte. „Wenn ich dabei nicht so schreien würdet,würde ichd as sehr schätzen, ich möchte gerne schlafen gehen."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ging Harry in sein Zimmer und legte sich schlafen.

Später am Abend, warf Draco Malfoy, sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin sich seinen neuen Tarnumhang über und machte sich auf den Weg. Er hatte Voldemort einen sehr interessanten Bericht zu erstatten.

Harry erwachte früh am folgenden Morgen und beschloss mit der Zweiten Phase an zufangen, um das neue Gefängnis zu bauen. Er hatte über viele verschiedene Namen nachgedacht und hatte sich am Ende für ´Sheol´ entschieden. Nachdem erwachen von Godric und das lesen des Buches, das Godric ihm gab, Harry warf die nächsten Zauber. Harry öffnete den Spiegel und sah hinein. Das Land war flach, soweit sein Auge sehen konnte und der Himmel war Rotglühen, die Abenddämmerung trat ein. Harry nickte wissend, wusste er nun, war er noch hinzufügen musst um das Gefängnis vollständig zu öffnen.

Harry traf seine Freund, wie immer beim Frühstück und machte sich dann mit Hermine auf den Weg zu Zaubertränke. Nachdem sie ihre Plätze eingenommen hatte, erschien Snape und informierte sie, das sie heute ein Extensions-Trank brauen würden. Snape sah sich um. „Kann mir jemand erklären, wie er wirkt."

Hermine hob ihre Hand als erste, zusammen mit Malfoy. „Mr. Malfoy!" . Malfoy antwortete mit einen höhnischen lächeln, das der Trank dazu dient, die normalen Sinne zu erhöhen.

Snape nickte. „Heute werden wir den Trank, für die Auroren brauen, aber wird dieser Trank unsachgemäß gebraut, wird der Benutzer all seine Sinne VERLIEREN. Fangen sie an!" ,schrie er.

Harry hatte schon die richtige Seite aufgeschlagen, er fing an sich die Zutaten und Anweißungen, sie einzuprägen. Snape kam langsam durch die Reihen und stellte sich hinter Malfoy und Potter. „Nun Potter, sie sind ziemlich ruhig heute."

Harry sah ihn an. „Ich versuche nur, ihnen keinen Grund zu geben, wütend zu werden !"

Snape sah ihn entsetzt an, aber das war seine Chance. „Das werde ich prüfen, Potter. Ich sehe sie nach der Stunde."

Er ignorierte das lachen der Slytherin, Harry nickte nur, das er verstanden hatte und machte sich wieder an seine Arbeit. Wie schon beim letzten mal schnitt Harry die Bestandteile, während Malfoy den Trank braute. Plötzlich war etwas falsch. Harry legte ein starkes Schild um sich. Am Ende der Stunde, als der Trank, in einer kritischen Phase war, verschüttet Malfoy versehendlich´ den Inhalt des Kessel, über Harry.

Harry sprang von seinem Platz auf und sah Malfoy bedrohlich an, während der Rest der Schüler sie anstarrte. Malfoy sah Harry grinsend an, denkend das Harry seine Sinne verlieren würde, erwartungsvoll sah er ihn an.

Snape andererseits, warf ihnen einen wütenden Blick zu. „Verursachen wir wieder Mist, Potter? Null Punkte für ihre Arbeit heute. Jetzt füllt jeder ein Phiole, beschriftet sie und verlässt den Kerker."

Die Slytherin lachten und sahen Malfoy mit glänzenden Augen an. Als jeder gegangen war, schloss Snape die Tür und verriegelte sie, er warf auch noch einen Schweige-Zauber.

Harry betrachtete ihn. Plötzlich fing Snape an zu reden. „Sieh, Potter. Ich wusste, das es geschehen würde. Draco erzählte mir, das der Dunkle Lord es wollte, also hatte ich keine andere Wahl, als ihn weiter machen zu lassen."

Harry nickte zu Snape. „Wie haben sie den Trank abgestoßen?" , fragte er.

Harry zuckte . „Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl und schirmte mich ab.

Snape nickte und sah ihn für einen Moment durchdacht an. „Ich weiß, das für uns beide eine schwierige Position ist. Obwohl ich sie nicht mag, neige ich dazu, zu glauben, das sie ein guter Trankbrauer sind. Möglicherweise, wenn alles vorbei ist," sagte er in Hinsicht auf den Krieg;" können wie vielleicht noch mal neu beginnen."

Harry dachte einen Moment drüber nach und antwortete mit leiser ruhigen Stimme. „Severus, für eine lange Zeit, hatte ich einen Grund sie zu hassen und zu der Zeit dachte, das es richtig war. Immer besser, konnte ich sie letztes Jahr verstehen, was sie zu der Person machte, welche sie heute sind. Und die schwierige Belastung die sie zwischen den Dunkelheit und dem Licht haben."

Plötzlich streckte Harry ihn seine Hand entgegen. „Die biete ich ihnen, für die Zukunft an."

Langsam nahm Snape die Hand und griff sie für einen Moment fest. „Danke Harry."

Harry machte sie bereit zu gehen, er nickte Snape zu und verschwand. Snape stand einen Moment, gedankenverloren da und machte sich dann auf den Weg, in sein Büro. Unbemerkt von allen, Hatte Draco Malfoy unter seine Tarnumhang, die ganze Szene mitverfolgt und nickte. Sein Meister für sehr erfreut sein, über das was er heraus gefunden hatte. Draco machte sich auf den Weg in seinen Schlafsaal und dann ging er zum Mittag.

Nachdem er Ron versprochen hatte, bei den Auswahlspiele zu zusehen, machte er sich, mit Ron und Hermine auf den Weg Zu DADA. Auf den Weg dorthin erzählte er ihnen, was sie zwischen ihm und Snape abgespielt hatte. DADA, war heute einfach und er Half Dumbledore, den Reflextier-Tauber zu unterrichten. Richtig ausgeführt, war es ein nützlicher Zauber, der alles wieder auf den Angreifer zurückwarf.

Nachdem DADA beendet war, erklärte er Dumbledore, das er ihn heute Abend beim Unterricht noch was erzählen müsste. Dumbledore nickte und schickte ihn zu seinem nächsten Unterricht.

An diesem Tag, fiel ihn Arithmantik schwer. Einen Zaubern in seine Mathematischen Bestandteile aufzuteilen. Aber nachdem sich Harry den Schild-Zauber angesehen hatte, an den er arbeiten sollte, fiel ihm sofort auf, das er Fehler in seinem Aufbau hatte. Sie konnte geändert werden, damit er fiel viel stärker und fähiger werden würde, mit der gleichen menge an Energie. Harry zeigte die Fehler Professor Vector, der sich über die Entdeckung freute und den Rest der Stunde damit verbrachte, sich über den Schild-Zauber zu unterhalten.

Hermine lächelte ihren Besten Freund an. „Siehst du Harry? Ich habe dir doch gesagte, das du Talent in diesem Fach hast."

Harry nickte. „Um ehrlich zu seine, denke ich, das es mit meiner Geistesenergie zutun hat."

Hermine lachte. „Bist du sicher, ich wollte dir den Spaß nicht nehmen."

Harry schloss sich den lachen an. Nun, ich denke schon."

Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg, hinunter zum Quidditchfeld. „ So Harry. Was geht zwischen dir und Ginny?" fragte Hermine ihn.

Harry sah sie an. „Bis jetzt gut. Nun, da wir beide wissen, das wir Gefühle füreinander haben, erforschen wir sie gerade."

Hermine nickte. „Ich bin froh, das ihr zwei zusammen seit. Ihr seit viel fröhlicher."

Harry grinste sie an. „nun, eine schöne Frau, hat einen guten Einfluss."

Hermine grinste, als Antwort und lächelte dann. Die zwei machten sich auf den Weg zu den Plätzen und setzten sich, um bei den Tryouts zu zuschauen. Harry sah in den Himmel, er beobachtet Ginny dabei, wie sie sich nach den Schnatz umsah und gleichzeitig einem Klatscher auswich, der ihr von Dean und Seamus geschickt wurde.

Durchdacht sah Harry für ein paar Sekunden z Hermine. „Hermine, denkst du ein Besen, als Weihnachtsgeschenk wäre romantisch?"

Hermine sah ihren Freund an. „Für mich würde es das nicht sein Harry, aber ich denke für Ginny wäre es ein großartiges Geschenk."

Harry dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Harry und Hermine unterhielten sich noch einen Moment, als se plötzlich einen Schrei, über ihnen hörten. Sie sahen hoch und keuchten. Ginny war von ihrem Besen gefallen und fiel immer schneller Richtung Erde. Bevor Harry darüber nachdenken konnte war er von seine Platz aufgesprungen und in die Luft. Er flog, um Ginny zu fangen. Harry flog immer höher, etwa fünfzig Fuß über den Boden harte er sie gefangen. Er machte sich auf den Weg nach unten und stellte sie vorsichtig auf den Boden ab. Ahnungslos, warum sie alle ruhig waren und ihn ehrfürchtig ansahen. "Geht es dir Gut?" fragte er sie.

Ginny nickte leicht. „Ja!"

Unterdessen, war der Rest der Mannschaft gelandet und kam zu ihnen hinüber. Ron sah Harry an und stellt ihn die Frage, an die alle gedacht hatten. „Haaarry! Wie hast du da gemacht? Du bist ohne Besen geflogen."

Harry, den plötzlich begriff was geschehen war, keuchte auf. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe nur daran gedacht, Ginny zu retten und plötzlich hatte ich sie."

Ron grinste erleichtert, als er seine Schwester grinsen sah. „Komm Harry, versuche es noch mal."

Harry sah die anderen Spieler nervös an. Die ihn aufmunternd zunickten. Harry nickte zur einwilligung und war plötzlich wieder in den Luft. Harry schwebte für einige Minuten, dann entschied er sich, zu versuchen herum zu fliegen. Harry sah zu den Torstangen und entschied sich, so schnell zu fliegen wie er konnte. Die Beobachter am Boden erschraken , als Harry über ihnen war und einen Moment später am Ende des Feldes.

Harry flog immer höher und höher in den Himmel, bis die Leute unten nur noch kleine Punkte waren. Dies war fantastisch, dachte er sich, er hätte sich nie vorstellen könne, ohne Besen zu fliegen.

Schnell flog er wieder Richtung Erden und landete langsam neben Ginny. Alle starrten ihn an, als wenn ihm Hummer aus den Ohren kriechen würden.

Ron war der erste, der seine Fassung wiedergewann. „WOW! Harry! Wenn du solche Stunts machst, brauchst du ein Kostüm."

Rons Worte, schienen jeden wieder aus der Starre zu holen.

Harry erklärte ihnen, das es ein wunderbares Gefühl ist, ohne Besen zu fliegen. Er nahm Ginnys Hand und winkte seine Freunden zu. Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg, zurück ins Schloss.

Nach den Abendessen, erklärte Harry, Ginny das sie sich später sehen würden und machte sich auf den Weg in das Büro von Dumbledore, für seinen Unterricht. Als Harry sich den Wasserspeier näherte, sprang er zur Seite und gab den Weg Frei. Harry war überrascht, aber macht sich auf den Weg zu seiner Stunde. Dumbledore, der Harry hinein kommen sah lächelte und bat ihm einige seiner Zitronenbonbons an.

Harry lächelte. „Ich nehme an , das du gehört hast, was auf den Quidditch-Feld heute geschehen ist?"

Dumbledore nickte und seine Augen funkelten wild. „Egal was geschieht, du hörst nie auf, mich zu überraschen."

Harry nickte amüsierend. „Ich mich auch:"

Dumbledore gluckste. „Heute bei DADA, sagtest du mir, das es etwas gibt worüber du mit mir sprechen wolltest."

Harry nickte und erklärte ihm, was zwischen Professor Snape und ihm geschehen war.

„Um ehrlich zu seien, Harry. Habe ich gehofft, das so etwas geschehen würde. Severus Snape, ist schon seit einer langen Zeit, ein harter Mann. Viel Sachen sind während seines Lebens geschehen. Besonders als er jünger war, die ihn ursprünglich auf Voldemorts Seite trieb."

Dumbledore sah ihn durchdacht an. „Als er begriff, das er für die Falsche Seite kämpfte, kam er zu mir und bat um Hilfe. Seitdem habe ich mein bestes getan, um ihn eine zweite Chance in den Gesellschaft , sowie eine zweite Chance in seinem Leben zu geben. Es ist sehr schwer für ihn. Ich bin froh Harry, das auch du dich entschieden hast, ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben."

Harry dacht kurz nach, bevor er antwortete. „Nun, ich nehme an, das es daran liegt, das ich viel über die Menschlichkeit gelesen habe. Jedes mal denke ich über das unrecht nach, jedes mal wenn ich über jemanden urteile."

Dumbledore schaute hinüber zu Harry und lächelte. „Das unsere Kraft oder die Kraft die wir brauche um Entscheidungen zu treffen."

Harry wusste was er meinte, Dumbledore fuhr fort. „Wie geht es mit dem Gefängnis voran?"

Harry informierte Dumbledore, über dir Schritte die er schon unternommen hatte und erzählte ihn, was er noch machen muss, um das Gefängnis zu aktivieren. Dumbledore nickte anerkennend. „Sehr gut. Ich werde das Ministerium informieren und ein Datum suchen, an den wir den Versuch starten."

Harry nickte. „Nun Harry, deine Lektion für heute Abend ist, das wir über die Politik reden."

Dumbledore, der den verzerrten Gesichtausdruck, von Harry sah, gluckste. „Nun Harry, als ein Leiter, muss du wissen, wie man das Spiel spielt und die Politik ist ein Spiel, mein junger Freund. Manchmal kostet es Gold und ist es das Ansehen, das schütteln von Händen und das küssen von Babys."

Harry grinste, bei den Gedanken an die amerikanischen Politiker. „Du Harry, bist ein geborener Führer. Nicht weil du der Junge bist der Lebt, obwohl das auch einer der Gründe ist, schickte ich dich zu deiner Tante um dort aufzuwachsen. Nein Harry, es ist dein Geburtsrecht, das du ein Führer bist."

Harry hob die Hände und resignierte. „Nun, ich kann nicht verstehen was du sagst , Albus. Ich sehe mich nicht rumlaufen und Babys küssen."

Dumbledore wurde plötzlich ernst. „Sieh Harry, eines Tages, ist der Krieg vorbei. Was machst du, nachdem du Voldemort besiegt hast? Leider wird die gesamte Zauberwelt , dich wählen, das du deine korrekten Platz einnimmst. Im Augenblick führst du sie wie Kommandant, ergreifst Maßnahmen und holst die schlechten von der Straße. Jedoch bald genug, wirst du die Politik und die Delegation, an andere abgeben müssen. Es gibt zwei unterschiedliche Welten , Harry, es ist das beste für dich, das du die andere jetzt kennen lernst."

Später am Abend, als Harry ihm Bett lag dachte er nach. „Albus hat recht. Was will ich machen, wenn Voldemort besiegt ist?"

* * *

So jetzt hoffe ich, das es euch gefallen hat, wenn nicht (weis auch nicht) bombardiert mich mit beschwerden.

Bis bald eure Pupp


	20. Chapter 20

Hey ich bin wieder da!

Leiden gibt es heute keine Review Antworten, denn viel haben es gelesen, aber keiner hat mir geschrieben.

Viel Spaß!

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 20 **

**Ernte den Sturm**

Voldemort saß da, um die neuen Berichte zu lesen, die ihm Draco Malfoy geschickt hatte. Er war von den Informationen nicht erschrocken, aber auch nicht überrascht. Voldemort zerknitterte das Schreiben in seiner Hand und schwur sich. „Fein Snape! Bis bei diesen Muggel liebenden Einfallspinsel. Ich hab dir Macht angeboten! Stattdessen hast du mich verraten. Dafür zahlst du mit deinem Leben."

Einen ganze Zeit lang war es still. „Wormtail, komm her." Schrie er.

Der kleine untersetzte Mann , machte sich auf den Weg, in den Thronsaal und stoppte vor Nagini die sich zum Entspannen, der Länge nach vor Voldemort gelegt hatte. „Du erbärmlicher Dummkopf.! Wenn du mein Haustier, auch nur auf irgendeine Weise verletzt, werfe ich dich ihr zum Fraß vor."

Peter zitterte bei dem Gedanken. Er kauerte vor seinem Meister. „Was kann ich für meine Lord tun?"

Voldemort, der die kauernde Person, vor ihm betrachtete, lachte innerlich _„solch ein schönes Geschöpf."_

Voldemort betrachtete ihn noch einen Moment. „Mir scheint, das mein Bediensteter Severus Snape, wirklich ein Spion war. Ich habe schon, den Jungen Malfoy beauftragt, ihn zu beseitigen."

Voldemort starrte Wormtail an. „Severus ist ein Voll ausgewachsener Zauberer, das von Schlamm-Blut-Liebhabern umgeben ist. Folglich möchte ich, das du in die Schule gehst und dich versicherst, das er seiner Auftrag beendet, wenn es nötig ist, helfe ihm dabei."

Wormtail, sah auf Voldemorts Robe, er traute sich nicht aufzusehen. „Ich werde tun, was sie befehlen!"

„Gehen jetzt!" rief Voldemort und zeigte, das er gehen sollte.

Plötzlich blieb Wormtail stehen. „Mein Lord, dürfte ich mir noch jemand holen?"

„Du traust dich, um mehr Hilfe in der Angelegenheit zu bitten? Ich habe keine anderen Bediensteten! Gehr jetzt, bevor ich mich entscheide, dich zu bestrafen." Spottete Voldemort.

Um sein Leben fürchtend, hastete Peter aus den Raum, so schnell, wie er konnte. Peter saß draußen und dachte nach, wie er unbemerkt in die Schule kommen konnte. Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee, er lief in seinen Raum, um Draco einen Brief zu schicken. Er erklärte ihm, das er sich auf den Ländereien treffen wollte, in der nähe, des Verbotenen Waldes. Malfoy sollte ihn, in seiner Animagusform in die Schule tragen.

Unterdessen lag Snape in seine eigenen Räumen, dachte über die letzte Woche nach und über die Informationen, die er Voldemort berichten sollte, um ihn bei Laune zu halten. Er dachte an seine Letzte Trankstunde und Harry nach. „Könnte ich das Spionieren, wirklich stoppen?" Er dacht zurück, an seine Jugend mit Harry´s Vater James, er konnte sich nicht helfen, er musste lächeln. „Ich behandelte den Jungen so lang schlecht, für das was seine Vater tat, nur weil er wie sein Vater aussieht. Dennoch schätzte ich, das aussehen täuschen kann. Obwohl er wie seine Vater aussieht, fungiert er wie seine Mutter."

Voldemort saß noch spät in der Nacht da und starrte das Feuer von ihn an. Er streichelte abwesend den Kopf seine Schlange Nagini. „Na, was denkst du Nagini? Möglicherweise, ist es Zeit für einen neuen Angriff?"

„Potter, deine schwäche, scheint dein Mitleid zu sein!" dachte er laut. Plötzlich hatte er ein unnatürliches grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und gab ein tiefes lachen von sich. Nagini betrachtete ihn. „Am folgenden Hogsmead Wochenende werden wir die Kinder und Potter zerstören. Möglicherweise können ein paar Todesfälle seiner Schulfreunde ihn mürbe machen und dann kann ich ihn vernichten."

Mit viel besserer Laune, machte er sich auf den Weg in seine Räume, um sich schlafen zu legen.

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen früh auf. Vr machte sich bereit, die letzten Zauber zu werfen. Nach Godric´s Vorlagen machte er sich bereit, den verstand des Gefängnis zu bilden, den er brauchte, um es am laufen zu halten, damit man hier leben konnte. Als Harry den letzten Zauber geworfen hatte, fing der Spiegel plötzlich an zu glühen. Erst Rot, dann Blau und letztlich Grün, bevor das glühen erblasste.

Plötzlich war eine Stimme zu hören. „"Verlassen all der Hoffnung, die hier eintreten! Wer zu Seoul verurteilt wird, soll zu seinem Urteil stehen."

„Kein Wächter soll heute ein Urteil fällen! Sie werden nur einfach aktiviert." Sagte Harry einfach.

„Sehr gut! Macher eine Schritt vor und sie werden erkannt." Reagierte der Wächter.

Harry machte ein Schritt vor und blieb vor den Eingang, von Seoul stehen. Plötzlich gab es ein weißes Licht, das von Eingang ausging. Harry wurde kurz in das Licht eingehüllt, bevor es sich zerstreute.

Plötzlich hörte man die Stimme des Wächters. „Sehr gut Meister. „Es sind ihre Gedanken und Wünsche, die in mich fließen und euer Wille wird befolgt."

„Sie erinnern sich immer auf ihre Aufgaben und lassen keine gehen, bis wir geurteilt haben." Reagierte Harry.

Harry schrumpfte den Spiegel und steckte ihn in sein Tasche, um ihn zu Albus zu bringen. Godric sah ihn an. „Sehr gut gemacht, Harry. Jetzt möglicherweise, können wir anfangen, die Welt zu besseren ändern."

Harry dachte übe die Wörter nach. „Ich hoffe es, Grams. Ich hoffe es...!"

Harry öffnete ein Portal, in das Büro von Albus und trat ein. Er saß an seine Schreibtisch und versuchte wieder, seine Pergamente zu Ordnen. . Albus sah auf und begrüßte seinen Lehrling.

„Ah, Guten Morgen Harry. Was bringt dich so früh in mein Büro?"

Harry fasste in die Tasche seiner Robe, holte den geschrumpften Spiegel heraus und übergab ihn Albus. „Seoul ist fertig und bereit, eingesetzt zu werden. Ich war im Begriff, ihn zum Minister zu bringen und wollte wissen, ob du mit möchtest."

Dumbledore nickte. „Sehr gut Harry. Arthur wir begeistert sein."

„Lasst uns hoffen, das es das Personalproblem am Ministerium erleichtert und mehr Auroren auf Todesserjagt gehen können."

Dumbledore nickte, als Antwort. Er trat zum Kamin, um sich mit Arthur, im Fuchsbau in Verbindung zu treten, damit sie einen Termin vereinbaren konnte. Arthur stimmte zu und sie trafen sich nach dem Frühstück im Ministerium.

„Bedenke, das wir eine Weile im Ministerium sind und eine Menge Arbeit, die wir in dieses Projekt hatten, Ich denke, das du dir den Freien Tag verdient hast"

Harry nickte zum Dank und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, um zu Frühstücken. Nachdem er Ginny ein Guten morgen Kuss gegeben hatte, begrüßte er die seine anderen Freunde. Harry erklärte ihnen alles über Seoul und erklärte ihnen, das er heute in das Ministerium gehen würde.

Ron sah seine Freund an. „Glücklicher Kerl! Keinen Unterricht und alles."

Hermine sah ihren Freund an. „Oh, Ron! Harry hat eine Menge Arbeit in das Projekt gesteckt. Ich denke, das er sich seinen Tag verdient hat."

Ginny nickte. „Sagst du zu Dad Hallo´, von mir."

Harry sah sie verträumt an. „Ja , Liebes. Möchtest du, das ich etwas mitbringe, wenn ich weg bin."

Hermine grinste. „Gut gemacht Gin. Du lässt ihn bereits Männchen machen."

Plötzlich fingen sie alle an zu lachen, bei den Gedanken. Harry erhob sich und machte sich bereit, um zu gehen. Harry drehte sich zu seinen Freunden. „Habt ein guten Tag und sag ´Hallo´ zu Hagrid und Jango."

Ron hatte bereits etwas Essen, für Jango in seinen Beutel gefüllt und nickte. „Mach ich!"

Harry und Dumbledore kamen in den Büro von Arthur an. Er vergrößerte den Spiegel und erklärte ihm, wie er funktionierte. Harry sah Arthur durchdacht an. „Arthur, nun das wir Seoul aktiviert habe, denke ich, das wir ihn verwenden sollten."

Sie sahen beiden Harry an. „Ich denke, das wir heute Abend, eine Sitzung des Orden habe sollten. ALLE Mitglieder sollten anwesend sein, nicht nur der innere Kreis."

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich sehe das auch so Harry. Sagen wir heute Abend um 21:00?"

Harry nickte und die drei verbrachten ihren Tag, in dem sie einen Dauerhaften Platz, für Seoul zu Suchen. Er steht jetzt, im Hauptgerichtssaal. Nachdem sie fertig waren, machten sich Harry und Dumbledore, wieder auf den Weg nach Hogwarts, um sich für die Sitzung vorzubereiten.


	21. Der Kampf gegen den Feind

Huh ich bin wieder da! So ich wi euch ma etwas Leselektüer geben, damit das Wochenende nicht so lang wird. Aber vor vorher noch ein paar Antworten.

Hermine Potter: Die sei verziehgrins Ich hoffe dir gefällt auch das neue Chap.

Dax:-) kann ich auch.

Ahtros: Ich hoffe das es lang genug für dich ist.

Mr. Unknown : Ich hoffe das es schnell genug war.

So und mein Dank Noch an meinen Beta, wie immer.

**_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_**

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 21**

**Der Kampf gegen den Feind**

Harry stand in seinem Bad, band sich sein Haar nach hinten, Änderte sein Robe gegen die formelle, die er tragen sollte und machte sich auf den Weg zu Sitzung des Phönixordens. Nach einem flüchtigen blick in den Spiegel, öffnete er ein Portal in den Konferenzraum. Er merkte, das sich der Raum verändert hatte. Dumbledore hatte den Raum vergrößert, damit alle Ordens-Mitglieder platz hatten. An der Vorderseite, des Raumes, waren sieben Stühle, die etwas erhöht, hinter eine Podium standen. Der mittlere Stuhl, war sogar noch höher, als die anderen. Harry betrachtete ihn und merkte, das es der gleiche Thron war, den er schon bei der letzten Sitzung hatte.

Harry sah, das auch der Rest der Stühle viel aufwendiger waren. Harry ging in das Büro, das hinter den Raum lag. Er fand Dumbledore, Moody, Remus, McGonagall, Arthur und Hagrid, die auf ihn warteten. Harry nickte ihnen zu und Arthur winkte ihn heran, das er näher kommen sollte.

Dumbledore sah Harry an. "Sehr gut Harry, du bist für die Gelegenheit richtig gekleidet."

Harry nickte nur als Antwort. „Wir haben ca. 100 zusätzliche Mitglieder, die heute Abend kommen werden. Ich schlage vor, nachdem sie sich alle gesetzt haben, wird der Rest von uns kommen. Ich werde die Versammlung ankündigen und du wirst sie eröffnen. Verstehst du?"

Harry nickte. „Denken sie nicht, das es etwas dramatisch ist?" Harry dachte daran, wie er solche Zeremonien hasste.

Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß, wie du solche Zeremonien hasst. Aber du musst dich an deinen Platz in der Gesellschaft erinnern und den im Orden. Du bist für die Leute kein Held, der Voldemort besiegt. Du bist ihr Vorbild, sie schauen zu dir auf, sie schauen in deine Richtung."

Harry ließ seine Schultern hängen. „Gut, Albus."

Dumbledore bewegte seine Hand wellenartig und die Tür wurde Transparent. Er nickte den anderen Zu. „Lasst uns hineingehen."

Die sechs anderen machten sich auf den Weg und setzten sich auf ihre Stühle. Dumbledore stand auf und kündigte Harry an. „Meine Damen und Herren, des Orden des Phönix. Darf ich vorstellen Lord Gryffindor."

Jeder im Raum stand auf, während Harry sich auf den Weg, von seinem Sitz zum Podium machte. Er deute ihn, das sie sich setzen sollten. „Guten Abend, meine Damen und Herren. Danke, das sie heute Abend gekommen sind. Wir haben ein Paar Nachrichten, die uns gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser helfen."

Harry drehte sich leicht und fuhr fort. „Ich werden jetzt, das Wort an unseren Vize-Vorsitzenden Albus Dumbledore übergeben."

Jeder in Raum gab ein höflichen Applaus von sich, während Harry und Albus die Plätze tauschten.

Dumbledore fing an zu reden. „Danke, eure Lordschaft, für die Freundlichen Worte. Wir fangen mit den Berichten, der verschiedenen Mitglieder an und werden dann, die fragen beantworten. Wir fangen mit den Bericht von Minister Arthur Weasley an."

Arthur stand auf. „Guten Abend alle. Am heutigen Tag, bekamen wir ein neues Gefängnis, namens ´Seoul in das Ministerium gebracht. Erbaut durch Lord Gryffindor und Albus Dumbledore. Mit den neuen Mittel, die Todesser sicher zu verwaren, können sich mehr Auroren, auf das Fangen der Todesser konzentrieren."

Arthur sah in die überraschenden Augen der Mitglieder. „Wir werden morgen beginnen, die 85 Todesser, die z.Z. in Askaban sind, in das neue Gefängnis zu verschieben." Arthur setzte sich wieder.

Dumbledore nickte. „Das sind in der Tat, gute Nachrichten. Ich bitte jetzt, Rubeus Hagrid, seinen Bericht abzugeben." Hagrid stand auf und berichtete über seinen Erfolg und Misserfolg, was die Riesen und alle anderen Magische Geschöpfe anging.

Hagrid sah plötzlich zu Harry und Dumbledore. „Ich habe auch ein schlechte Nachricht, die ich berichten muss. Die Dementoren, haben sich alle zu Voldemort gewandt."

Die Gesichter im Konferenzraum verdunkelten sich, bei seinen Worten. Man konnte einige panische Stimmen hören, als er es sagte. Harry, der die Panik spüren konnte, stand auf und bat um Ruhe.

Nachdem er die Aufmerksamkeit von jeder hatte, wurde seine Stimme ernst. „Das ist in der Tat, ein schreckliche Nachricht. Mit den Dementoren auf seiner Seite, machte es die Sache für uns schwerer."

Harry betrachtete Dumbledore. „Albus, ich schlage vor, das wir eine Gruppe erstellen, die an der Änderung der Patronus -Zauber ausarbeitet. Damit wir sie zerstören, aber auch vertreiben können."

Der innere Rat, sowie das Publikum, nickte mit ihren Köpfen. Professor Flitwick sah ihn an. „Harry, als Zauberkunstlehrer, würde es das beste sein wenn ich und Professor Vector, an der Sache Arbeiten würden."

Harry und Dumbledore nickten. „Sehr gut, möglicherweise könnte ihnen Miss Granger außerdem helfen, sie ist wirklich gut in Arithmantik Ich denke, das sie gerne ihre Unterstützung anbietet."

Die anderen im Raum nickten, Dumbledore fuhr fort. „Nun, der Bericht vom Hauptauror Alastor Moody." Dumbledore setzte sich hin und Moody stand auf.

Moody sprach Dumbledore und Harry zuerst an. „Die Ausbildungen und die Trainingskurs, laufen gut. Wir habe eine Gruppe, die in ein paar Wochen ihren Abschluss machen wird.

Zweitens, hinsichtlich auf die Sache mit den Dementoren, glaube ich, das alle gefangen von Askaban, so schnell wie möglich nach Seoul verschoben werden. Während das geschieht, haben wir kaum genug Auroren, für den Krieg. Wenn sie auch noch die Gefangen bewachen müssen."

Es gab viel die nickten, Arthur Weasley stand erneut auf. Wir werden morgen , als erstes anfangen, die Gefangen von Askaban nach Seoul zu verlegen."

Jeder nickte, Dumbledore stand auf. „Ich danke für alle Berichte, wenn sie fragen haben, werden wir sie jett beantworten, ich danke ihnen für ihr Interesse."

Eine älter Hexe, Stand auf. „Mrs. Longbottom, was möchten sie wissen."

Mrs. Longbottom stellte sich den inner Kreis gegenüber. „Meine größte Sorge, gilt der Sicherheit, das Schüler in Hogwarts."

Viele Köpfe nickten, weil sie das gleiche Interesse hatten. „Wie werden die Schüler geschützt, außerhalb der Bezirke, um die Schule?"

Dumbledore stand auf. „Vorläufig, werden alle Schüler, die nach Hogsmead gehe, von drei Professoren begleite und auch eine Anzahl, von Auroren werden sie begleiten, um auf sie aufzupassen."

Viele Köpfe nickten und schienen mit ihren Plänen einverstanden zu sein. Nachdem Keiner eine Frage mehr hatte, drehte sich Dumbledore zu Harry.

Harry stand auf und trat vor. „Danke für das kommen, heute Abend und für die Unterstützung. Wir können nur hoffen, das die Maßnahmen, die wir heute getroffen haben, den zukünftigen Krieg nur verkürzen kann."

Dumbledore trat erneut vor. „Die Sitzung ist beendet. „

Harry ging hinunter zu den andern Mitgliedern und fing mit einigen an zu reden.

Am folgenden Morgen, Berichtete der Tages-Prophet, über das neue Gefängnis und der Details, seine Aufbaues. Anscheinen war der erste, der verschoben werden sollte, Lucius Malfoy. Hermine und Ron, sahen plaudernd mit Ginny am Tisch und warteten das Harry zum Frühstück kam. Als Harry endlich kam , gab er Ginny einen Guten Morgen Kuss und begrüßte dann seine Freunde.

„Hey Harry!" begrüßte ihn Ron.

„Dir auch." Gab Harry zurück.

Harry, hast du heute Morgen den Prophet schon gelesen?" fragte Hermine.

Harry nickte und informierte seine Freunde darüber, was auf der Sitzung des Ordens geschehen ist. Hermine war ganz au dem Häuschen, das sie bei solch eine wichtigen Mission, mithelfen sollte.

Harry sah seine Freund der reihe nach an. „Es wird die Zeit kommen, das ich jeden von euch bitten werde, bei diesem Krieg mitzuhelfen. Ich möchte, das ihr soviel vorteile wie möglich habt."

Das Trio sah Harry fragend an „Ich möchte, das ihr Animagus werdet."

Ron und Ginny quiekten vor Freude, bei den Gedanken, währen Hermine in nachdenklich ansah. „Harry, das ist sehr fortschrittliche Magie. Es dauerte bei den Marauder drei Jahre, um Animagus zu werden. Haben wir Zeit, das richtig zu lernen?"

Ron und Ginny stöhnten ernüchternd auf. „Ich werde sicher gehen, das ihr Zeit habt. Ihr seit mit so nah, das ich sicher bin, das Voldemort auf euch zielen wird. Ich möchte Prüfen, ob sie es trainieren können."

Harry sah sie an. „Seht McGonagall nach den Transfigurations Unterricht, das werden wir die Zeiten bekommen für das Animagus Training." Sie nickten ihm zu und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Stunde heute. Nacht dem Transfigurations Stunde, blieben Harry, Rn und Hermine zurück, Ginny kam zu ihnen. Professor McGonagall sah sie streng an. „Animagus Training ist nicht einfach. Es gibt viele, die es versuchen und nicht schaffen. Es dauert lange, aber wenn sie zusammen Üben, könnte es für sie einfacher sein."

Sie griff in ihren Schreibtisch und holte ein Kopie, des Textes heraus, den sie schon Harry gegeben hatte. „Lesen sie das und lernen sie die Theorie. Wir treffen und jeden Donnerstag um 19:00 Uhr, um zu Über. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Sie schüttelten ihre Köpfe und standen auf, um zu gehen. McGonagall bad Harry noch z bleiben. Harry sagte seinen Freunden, das er sie beim Mittagessen sehen würde und wandte sich zu seine Professorin.

„Harry, kannst du mir sagen, wie weit du mit deiner Verwandlung bist?"

„Bis jetzt, geht es ganz gut. Ich kann meine Form Ändern, aber ich muss noch üben." Sagte Harry.

Harry zeigte ihr, wie er seine Nase änderte. Erlies sie wachsen und wieder verschwinden. Uns er zeigte ihr auch, wie er seine Arme und Beine Ändern konnte.

McGonagall nickte zustimmend. „Sehr gut, Mr. Potter. Haben sie schon eine Form gewählt?"

Harry nickte. „Ich denke, das ich ein Hirsch werde."

McGonagall lächelte. „Ihr Vater wäre stolz auf sie, Harry."

Harry lächelte schüchtern zurück. „Ich hoffe."

Harry sagte ihr Auf Wiedersehen und machte sich auf dem Weg zu Mittagessen. Zum ersten mal an diesem Tag, hatte Harry eine Gute Stunde´, bei Dumbledore. Als Harry den Raum der Wünsche betrat, erschienen wieder Todesser. Dieses mal waren es 10 hintereinander. Harry mischte seine Elemente dieses mal. Wellen, mit kochen heißen Wasser erschienen und verbrannten seine Feinde. Pfeile aus Eis. Blitze und Feuer, verbrannten sie Körper zu Asche. Sechs Todesser näherten sich von hinten. Harry bewegte seine Hand und ein Block aus Eis bildete sich um sie Körper, sie kämpften einen Moment, dann starben sie. Tot durch Sauerstoffmangel. Harry lächelte innerlich er konnte nicht glauben, wie viel Spaß er hatte.

„Ich muss sagen, du bist mit dem Gebrauch, deiner Elemente ziemlich kreativ." Sagte Dumbledore.

Harry nickte. „Ich denke, das es für heute genug ist," sagte Dumbledore. Seine Augen funkelten. „Möglicherweise solltest du, mit Miss Weasley, vor dem Abendessen, noch für eine weile Fliegen gehen."

Harry traf Ginny im Gemeinschafts- Raum, sie gingen hinunter zu Quidditchfeld, um vor dem Essen noch eine Runde zu fliegen. Nach dem essen gingen Ron und Hermine zum Astronomieturm, um zu ´lernen´. Und Harry und Ginny gingen zum See. Während sie sich unterhielten, meinte Harry, das er einen hellen Blitz, aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen hätte. Er drehe sich und meinte jemanden zu hören.

Harry legte eine Finger, auf Ginnys Lippen, um sie zum schweigen zu bringen. Er dreht sie beide Unsichtbar und legte ein Schweige- Zauber um sie. Nachdem er die Stimmen gehört hatte, war er Überrascht, Draco Malfoy zu sehen, das aus den Verbotenem Wald kam, mit einen grinsen auf den Gesicht. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu Schloss. Harry und Ginny folgten ihm, als er den Boden Betrat, gab es plötzlich ein helles Licht. Als er's wieder erlosch, stand Malfoy auf den Kopf und eine Hand, wurde durch das Element Erden gehalten. In der anderen Hand, hielt er eine Ratte, mit eine silbernen Pfote.

Harry grinste und entfernte den Zauber, um sich und Ginny. Malfoy funkelte ihn an. „Befrei mich Potter! Oder du wirst dafür bezahlen!"

„Ist das dein Freund Malfoy?" fragt Harry.

„Was soll das bedeuten." Sagte Malfoy etwas blas und wackelig.

Harry grinste. „Oh , Draco. Ich hatte vergessen, wie unterhaltsam du manchmal sein kannst."

Harry hatte Albus, telepatisch eine Nachricht geschickt, das er kommen sollte. Albus kam und sah zu Draco Malfoy, er sah Harry lächelnd an und hob seine Augenbrauen.

Harry nickte und Dumbledore sagte. „Ich glaube, das es das beste ist, wenn wir in mein Büro gehen."

Harry bewegte seine Hand und die Ratte hörte auf zu quicken. Plötzlich wurde die Ratte , aus den Schutz freigegeben und flog in Harry´s ausgestreckte Hand. Nachdem er Malfoy betäubt hatte, öffnet er ein Portal und die Männer traten mit ihren Gefangenen durch.

* * *

So hoffe das es euch gefallen hat.

Bis Bad eure ...Pupp


End file.
